Island Total Drama
by Spotty1006
Summary: Sequel to Can you Say One Thousand Mouse Tails? It's Season 2, with the top seven from Season 1 against seven ShadowClan cats. And there's a new host. Poor Jayfeather.
1. Settling In

**Honestly, I'm more excited for War of the Dead than this, but I'm excited for this story too, so let's get this show on the road. Instead of 16, this time there is 14 contestants, and for War of the Dead there will be 12. There will be similar occurrences to Mr. Fluffy Pillows, but Tigerstar's going to have to wait until War of the Dead to make a comeback. This time, it's someone else. Let's get this party started!

* * *

**

Jayfeather, appearing back at ThunderClan's camp, sighed in relief. "Now I can finally get some rest."

Brambleclaw gave him a hard look. "That happened just now?"

"Yup," Jayfeather muttered grimly, knowing they were thinking about the events of Can You Say One Thousand Mouse Tails(?).

Brambleclaw groaned and left. Five minutes later, both cats disappeared, along with five other members of ThunderClan.

* * *

Skinny Huggs gave the camera a hard stare. "Umm...who are you?"

"The unpaid camera man," the unpaid camera man replied.

"No, your name?" Skinny Huggs asked.

"They never gave me one," the unpaid camera man admitted.

"Then you're UCM," Skinny told him. "Hello, welcome to Island Total Drama, the sequel to Total Island Drama! I'm Skinny, the host this time, and my assistant will be Pan, the God of the Wild, since Chef quit."

"Oh, Pan is dead," UMC corrected Skinny.

Skinny sighed. "Then I'm on my own. Anyway, this time, we have the Top 7 from the first season back on the same team, with 7 other cats from a different Clan as their opponents. And now it's time to introduce them. May I introduce you to....Team ThunderClan!"

Sorreltail, the winner of the first season, grinned, as Firestar, Brambleclaw, Mousefur, Cloudtail, Jayfeather, and Graystripe surrounded her with tortured looks on their faces.

"And let's not forget our new contestants: Team ShadowClan!" Skinny added.

Russetfur, Flametail, Tigerheart, Blackstar, Starlingpaw, Toadfoot, and Rowanclaw gave Skinny Huggs curious looks.

"Umm...where are we?" Starlingpaw asked.

"Why, you're at Island Total Drama, little kitty," Skinny told him cheerfully.

"And what exactly is that-"

Tigerheart gave him a hard stare. "Not now," he whispered to the apprentice.

"These cats will participate in 13 challenging contests that will test their strength. It's a battle of wits! A battle of brawn! A battle of the brains! It's Island Total Drama!"

"It doesn't require brains or wit," Jayfeather hissed.

"Maybe because you don't have one," Mousefur retorted.

"Enough!" Sorreltail commanded. "You know arguments will get the team nowhere."

Skinny suddenly shrieked. "Sorry. Mice."

The 14 cats looked at her with hunger written all over their faces.

Skinny rolled her eyes. "Team ShadowClan, pick a camp."

Blackstar glanced at the two camps. 'Camp 1' was a small tree stump with a tree nearby, along with a puddle. 'Camp 2' was a cabin with seven beds, a TV, and some blue masking tape. "Why is there blue masking tape in Camp 2?"

"Because everyone's going to have blue masking tape when they're older, _duh_," Graystripe retorted.

Blackstar gave Graystripe a death glare before turning to his teammates. "All in favor of Camp 1, raise your paw."

The 6 other ShadowClan cats raised their paws.

"We'll take Camp 1," Blackstar told Skinny.

"Good choice," Skinny congratulated him as she pressed a button. A huge wrecking ball fell on Camp 2. "Team ThunderClan gets the wrecked camp. Get some rest, you cats of all ages, because your first challenge is tomorrow."

"I'm too old to be here!" Mousefur protested.

"Too bad, you were one of the top seven, so you're participating," Skinny Huggs growled. "This episode is ending. NOW."

* * *

**Like I said in the cheating category, Jayfeather got a bit tortured. It stinks. For him.  
Before you ask, ShadowClan is my favorite Clan. But I HAVEN'T picked out the winner. I just know one cat that it isn't, and that would be the first loser, who I've already chosen. I have the first two challenges picked out, and I'm not planning past that.  
Stay tuned!  
**


	2. I Don't Have the Death Note!

**Alright, so now I know who the first four to go are. Ah, no peeking. I don't know who should win yet, though. Maybe a poll would come in handy. Later.  
So, our first challenge is from...sandydragon! I'm recycling a couple of unused challenges from Season 1, since I can. Besides, I've already picked the order of the first four challenges anyway.

* * *

**"Hello, this is Island Total Drama," Skinny Huggs announced.

"What are you doing?" UCM asked.

Firestar shrugged. "She's crazy."

"EEK!" UFC jumped.

"Testing 1, 2, 3. Happy happy happy happy happy happy NOT happy happy-" Skinny began chanting for some reason.

"You're microphone is working fine!" UCM snapped.

"Is everyone awake?" Skinny asked.

"No. That's why we're here," Jayfeather growled.

"Good. We have our first challenge! Somebody has a Death Note, and you have to find it. Justice to the holder of the Death Note, and your team wins immunity." Skinny began chasing her tail.

"You're a disgrace to the name of cat." Blackstar also began chasing his tail.

* * *

We need something for the camera! AGH!!!Umm....um...Video Game Parlor!

Sorreltail "Sweet! Video Game Parlor!" Sorreltail commented. "Improvement from last season. Wait....video games are out of order for 3 years? We'll be GONE by then! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Blackstar Blackstar padded into the Video Game Parlor that was out of order. "Chasing your own tail is a disgrace to ShadowClan, and to all cats everywhere!" And with that, Blackstar started chasing his tail again.

Skinny Huggs "Unfortunately, Spottedpaw13 has found someone else to obsess about. Curse you, Fang!!!!"

* * *

Sorreltail looked nervous as the challenge began. "Umm...if there's a Death Note, might someone die?"

"....Firestar and Spottedpaw13 are the first two targets of this cat..." Skinny noted.

Firestar looked panicked. "I might DIE?!?!?!?"

"Extra boost for ThunderClan to hurry up?" Blackstar suggested as ShadowClan left.

"Whatever." Cloudtail's tail flicked, and ThunderClan was also off.

* * *

Video Game Parlor...

Graystripe "Wait, we're following Cloudtail's orders? Why? That's just plain stupid. He's only a senior warrior. I'd sooner follow Jayfeather."

Jayfeather "Score one," Jayfeather growled as he faced the wrong way.

* * *

"Look, it's Tawnypelt!" Russetfur announced.

"We have eyes," Blackstar spat.

"Hi!" Flametail greeted Tawnypelt. "Do you have the Death Note?"

"......Huh?" Tawnypelt seemed confused. "Can I go back to my territory now? I don't want to be with the loony people."

And with that, Tawnypelt disappeared.

"We're not loony!" Toadfoot spat at the tree.

* * *

Meanwhile, ThunderClan was confronting Skinny Huggs.

"Why me?" Skinny growled.

"Because you have it." Firestar growled.

"Give them the Death Note!" a voice growled, which soundly strangely like Whitestorm.

Team ThunderClan screamed and ran away.

"I don't have the Death Note!" Skinny Huggs spat.

"Give them the Death Note!"

"I don't have the Death Note!"

* * *

Team ThunderClan was hard on Team ShadowClan's paws. Suddenly, Team ShadowClan passed by Cinderpaw.

"Hi!" Team ShadowClan greeted her and moved along.

However, Team ThunderClan stopped.

"Give us the Death Note!" Firestar growled.

Cinderpaw took it out. "I could end your life right now, Firestar."

Firestar winced. "Please?"

"Of course," Cinderpaw mewed, handing the ThunderClan leader the Death Note.

"Thanks...." Firestar muttered.

"Team ThunderClan wins!" Skinny Huggs added.

"Where'd you come from?" Sorreltail demanded.

"Give them the Death Note!" Whitestorm's voice growled.

Everyone screamed and ran away.

"I DON'T HAVE IT!" Skinny Huggs screamed.

* * *

Video Game Parlor...

Firestar "First, there's this mystical prophecy thingy about my kin's kin, then I get greencough for the first time like EVER, and now Whitestorm's voice is HAUNTING ME??? Oh, by the way Jayfeather, there's a prophecy about you.

Jayfeather "I know."

Firestar "You do?"

Jayfeather "Can we talk about this somewhere else???"

* * *

Elimination Round...

Skinny Huggs showed the seven cats the six pens. "One of you won't get a pen. That cat is voted off and will have to leave. First is...Russetfur!"

"Oh, bugger....I want to leave," Russetfur muttered.

"Flametail!"

"Littlecloud said hi..." Flametail muttered.

"Tigerheart!"

"When you run down a list, it's boring," Tigerheart complained.

"Blackstar."

"Obviously," Blackstar commented.

"Starlingpaw."

"Minor characters win!" Starlingpaw, who doesn't have a personality whatsoever, exclaimed.

"One pen, two cats. Rowanclaw. Toadfoot, you have to leave."

"Whatever." And with that, Toadfoot left.

* * *

**Hmm....me thinks ThunderClan is going to be in bad shape when this is over.  
I'm going to need nine more challenges! Huzzah.**


	3. I am a Dead Bystander, perhaps!

**And of course, before my next update, I get Fading Echoes, and Russetfur just had to go and DIE on me! I was tempted to vote her off in a few chapters, but the character she'd be replacing is being...odd (In Dovepaw's Words) right now, So I'd sooner kick him off than the dead cat. Besides, ShadowClan also has a deputy we don't know of, and we need a deputy here.  
By the way, I'm slightly surprised.

* * *

**"Hi," Skinny Huggs mewed. "New challenge!"

"Duh, I can see the camera," Dovepaw mewed from ThunderClan's camp.

"NOT NOW, DOVEPAW!" Lionblaze also hissed from ThunderClan's camp.

"Huh?" UCM asked.

"CUT!" Skinny Huggs growled.

* * *

TAKE 563278659287635! ACTION!

"Hello.....we have a....new challenge...." Skinny Huggs snored.

"You're going to act out an episode from Naruto Shippuden!" a voice that sounded quite a bit like Whitestorm announced.

Skinny woke up. "Actually, it's about 20 episodes, but we're stockpiling the whole thing. We're using the fight between Deidara and Gaara."

"And there goes the fan base," Jayfeather muttered.

"Whatever. Get your roles settled and I'll be on my way," Skinny mewed.

* * *

Video Game Parlor...

Russetfur "HAHA I DIED!"

Starlingpaw "And you're happy because....?"

Jayfeather "Okay, I better be a random bystander. I really can't do anything else."

* * *

"The roles are...." UCM paused. "Deidara is Blackstar, Jayfeather is Gaara, Mousefur and Tigerheart are the clay stuff, Firestar and Littlecloud are Gaara's sand, though Firestar doesn't deserve it-"

"HEY!" Firestar hissed, but was ignored.

"-and everyone else are bystanders that yell random stuff," UCM finished.

"FOX DUNG!" Jayfeather growled.

"Are you TRYING to keep it the same way?" Blackstar muttered.

"Yes," Skinny meowed. "Let the games begin!"

* * *

The games begin, but the cats aren't given a script...

"Uhhh.....time to catch blind man," Blackstar muttered.

"Look, it's an A-kaut-su-ki member!" Sorreltail exclaimed. "I, an innocent bystander, shall do nothing to stop him."

"I am a dead bystander!" Russetfur danced.

"STOP DANCING!" Starlingpaw spat.

Jayfeather faced Blackstar. "I, Gaara, am not blind, and I have noticed an A-kaut-su-ki member. What is your name, sir?"

"I, Deidara, have been sent by Leader-sama to catch Gaara, a jin....jinc....genie? I've been sent to capture Gaara the one-tailed genie!"

"I, Gaara, the one-tailed genie, summon my sand to help me." Nothing happened. "I SUMMON GAARA'S SAND TO HELP ME!" Jayfeather spat.

Firestar and Littlecloud jumped in place.

"I, Deidara, summon my clay in place!" Blackstar coughed. Tigerheart ran in place, but Mousefur didn't appear.

"Deidara's clay is running in place!" Cloudtail commented.

Tigerheart stopped running in place.

"MOUSEFUR! YOU'RE ON!" Graystripe spat.

Mousefur flew into her place. "Sorry."

"Get him, clay!" Blackstar growled.

"Defend me, Gaara's sand!" Jayfeather growled. "I cannot see the clay, and close-range fighting isn't easy."

Firestar shrugged and attacked Tigerheart, while Littlecloud tripped Mousefur. Mousefur regained her balance and attacked Jayfeather.

"I've been hit! I'm bleeding....bleeding....fainting....unconscious,'' Jayfeather whispered.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Flametail exclaimed. "I, an innocent bystander, cannot believe Lord.....Kazza Kagga...is dead!"

"NOT LORD KAZZA KAGGA!" Rowanclaw sobbed.

"And....the challenge is over!" Skinny remarked. "Nice acting. The bystanders honestly did the best job. ShadowClan wins, ThunderClan faces the elimination round."

"You're saying the cats that are told to be the most evil of Clans are the best actors?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Yes," Skinny told him.

* * *

Video Game Parlor...

Jayfeather "I muster what little talent I have in the drama department, don't move, and...we still lost."

Russetfur "I AM A DEAD BYSTANDER!"

Sorreltail "KIMBERLY!"

* * *

Elimination Round...

"Hello, ThunderClan. Miss the Elimination Round?" Skinny asked.

"Not especially," Graystripe muttered.

"So, let's start. Sorreltail."

"I won once, I can do it again," Sorreltail commented.

"Firestar."

"I'm surprised," Jayfeather commented.

"Oh shut up," Firestar growled.

"Jayfeather."

"SHUT UP!" Firestar spat as Jayfeather grinned.

"Brambleclaw."

"Eh?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Cloudtail."

"Again, you're running down a list...nevermind, you mixed up like two people," Cloudtail commented.

"Mousefur and Graystripe. Two cats, one pen. The pen goes to...Graystripe."

Graystripe sighed in relief.

"Mousefur, you lost."

"I CAUSED LONGTAIL'S DEATH!" Mousefur sobbed. Instead of just going back to camp, she jumped into a river. To her dismay, Mistystar saved her.

* * *

**First, the disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: I only own Skinny Huggs. I do not own Warriors, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto the Abridged Series (slight reference), or Can of Nothing's Power Ranger thingy (big reference).**

**Next, the challenge source!  
Today's challenge was from sandydragon (in season 1). We are now moving onto the challenges presented in Season 2.**

**Up next.......a game of Mafia, perhaps? Maybe at some point I should work a game of ninja in here, because who doesn't love that game?  
**


	4. Island Total Aftermath 1

**Alright, I love suggestions. In fact, I really liked this one. I wasn't planning on having Aftermath, but after sandydragon suggested it, it sounded like a good idea. Such a good idea that I'm starting right away. Remind me after two challenges after every Aftermath to have Berrynose and Ferretpaw host their Aftermath. That's right, I took the most annoying character in Warriors, put him in the same room as an apprentice with no personality, and let it take it's course. I took 14, and I either had to do seven aftermaths after every two challenges or have two aftermaths after every seventh challenge. This is a better idea. (13 is a prime number and does not comply with your request, sir)

* * *

**Skinny Huggs lugged a sofa into the Secret Ping-Pong Table Room and set it down. "Alright, here's the sofa. UCM will record, and you have all the technology you need."

Berrynose sniffed. "That sofa is really old. Give me a bed of moss over that any day, I'm not sitting on that thing!"

Ferretpaw rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad. Seriously, just sit on it. It won't kill you."

Berrynose muttered something about killing ferrets as he sat down on the couch. Ferretpaw sat down as well, but the cream and gray tom stayed as far away from Berrynose as possible.

"Welcome to Island Total Aftermath, where we do Aftermath for Island Total Drama," Ferretpaw announced.

"Why wasn't I in Season 1?" Berrynose demanded.

"You weren't even born yet! The only cat from our time was Jayfeather, and he got a five second break between the two seasons!" Ferretpaw told him. "Anyway, today we're going to have a few guests: the two losers, and a couple of special guests!"

"Let's all frown at the first guest. Say hi to Toadfoot," Berrynose growled.

Toadfoot padded into the Secret Ping-Pong Table Room. "I wish I knew this room was here."

"That's why it's a secret," Berrynose told him as if it was extremely obvious.

"So, Toadfoot," Ferretpaw began. "You're the first one to be voted off. How does it feel to be the first loser?"

"Well, it's kind of cold being voted off by your own teammates after you help save their lives by bringing back the lake," Toadfoot muttered.

"Well, it's as WindClan says, you don't get any special treatment for it. Tough," Berrynose told him.

"I guess there's a mouse-tail of truth in that," Ferretpaw admitted. "So, any big plans for the future?"

Toadfoot rolled his eyes. "Go back to camp, visit Applefur and my other littermate that doesn't have a warrior name yet, apparently."

"That's all?" Berrynose asked. "I don't think so. You're secretly seething about this, aren't you? I mean, more than a normal cat that got shut down by his Clan after he saved their lives."

"What are you TALKING about?" Toadfoot demanded.

"Rolling clip," Ferretpaw announced.

* * *

_Clip A- Toadfoot the Secret Admirer_

_This isn't a long clip._

_After moving into their camp, Toadfoot made a nest near Russetfur's._

_"Everyone get some sleep, we've got a big competition ahead of us," Blackstar ordered._

_Toadfoot nodded, but stayed awake long after everyone else fell asleep. Then he looked at Russetfur, who was asleep. "Goodnight, Russetfur," he whispered. "I love you." Then he fell asleep.

* * *

_"WHAT?" Toadfoot asked. "THAT'S A LOAD OF FOX DUNG!"

"It's a clip," Berrynose growled. "An actual clip. We don't know how to edit clips like that, dude."

Toadfoot glared at the sky. "YOU'RE NOT A ROMANCE WRITER, MOUSE-BRAIN! STOP WRITING IT!"

_I've written it before. I don't have to like what I write, you jerk _was Toadfoot's response. Toadfoot just rolled his eyes and left.

"I honestly wonder if that was a real clip," Ferretpaw admitted.

"Either it's a real clip or the Author has a twisted mind," Berrynose retorted. "Next is Mousefur."

Ferretpaw shrugged as Mousefur came in.

"So, how's it going, Mousefur?" Berrynose asked. His request was genuine, but his eyes betrayed his intentions.

"It's my fault Longtail's dead and that Briarlight is crippled. How do you THINK I feel?" Mousefur hissed.

"Stop it!" Ferretpaw pleaded to Berrynose. "You're only making things worse!" He turned to Mousefur. "Stop blaming yourself. You didn't know he would do that, or that Briarlight would follow him. And you had no chance to prevent it."

"Whatever." Mousefur brushed away the idea that she was even slightly innocent of the whole thing.

"So, does it really matter to you that you got voted off?" Ferretpaw asked.

"Longtail's dead, I deserve it. Besides, elders don't do well in competitions besides who's going to die first," Mousefur replied.

Ferretpaw seemed at a loss for words. For a ShadowClan cat*, he seemed genuinely concerned about Mousefur, and everything he asked or said seemed to make things worse, and he didn't even have anything to do with it.

"How long do you think you'll last before you see Longtail again?" Berrynose inquired innocently enough.

Mousefur gave him a death glare. "It should've been YOU under that tree, Berrynose. Only two cats ever liked you, and one of them's dead. The other is your mate. Other than that, everyone wishes you were long gone."

Ferretpaw snickered as Berrynose gave Mousefur a look of disbelief.

"Well, I'm off," Mousefur growled. "You obvious don't have any embarrassing clips, as I couldn't feel worse if I was on my deathbed right now." And with that, Mousefur stalked away.

"Ookaaaay," Ferretpaw blinked. "And our special guest is Whitestorm!"

Whitestorm's ghost entered the stage.

"Whitestorm, I'm sure no one's been wondering what all the voices that sound like you are, as it's obvious, but have you been investigating them?" Berrynose asked.

"No, Bluestar took it upon herself to do it before I could get a word in," Whitestorm replied. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

"We're out of time!" Berrynose decided.

"See you next time on Island Total Aftermath!" Ferretpaw exclaimed.

* * *

**Eh, in a few chapters of this they'll be at each others' throats.  
So, I get to skip school tomorrow, but don't expect me to be on. Seriously, I'm on the road all day. Too many appointments.  
I wonder if my mom plans on letting me go to dance class too....  
Anyway, I'm sure you all know by now what the voice that sounds like Whitestorm is. If you don't, it'll be reviewed by the end of the story.**

**Happy Thursday! (No Social Studies tomorrow! No Social Studies tomorro-SHUT UP, SPOTTEDPAW13!- okay, Berrynose, geez)  
**


	5. WHODUNIT?

**In odd news, other than the fact that this randomly stopped unbolding itself, Warriors Bird Flight has been discontinued.  
Anyway, I cannot BELIEVE this! No, I can't Naruto. But seriously, I'm no longer the only healthy person in this household. That stinks.  
We're are playing Mafia! Challenge idea from Laterose13!

* * *

**Take 1!

Skinny's tail flicked. "Hello, welcome to-"

"The camera's back here," UCM muttered.

Skinny turned around. "Hello, welcome to the third challenge of Island Total Drama!"

"I was enjoying the Aftermath break!" Jayfeather growled.

"It's like spending time with Breezepelt, for crying out loud!" Tigerpelt spat.

"What?" Starlingpaw asked.

"Nothing!" Tigerpelt's eyes widened. "I was just talking to myself. Don't mind me!"

_I'm pretty sure that Tigerstar's training Breezepelt and Tigerheart now, but who else?_ Jayfeather thought.

"Hi!" Cloudtail grinned.

"Get back in character!" Blackstar spat.

Cloudtail grumbled about apprentices stepping on his tail. Starlingpaw apologized.

"Anyway, today we're playing Mafia!" Skinny Huggs announced. "It's the game with the two killers, one medic, and one Sherrie. Sherrie? Who's Sherrie? I meant sheriff. The two killers pick someone to kill, the medic picks someone to save, and the sheriff tries to find both of the killers. And I get to be announcers. Also, everyone else is a townsperson...err....warrior. Let's begin!"

* * *

Video Game Parlor...

Russetfur "I bet I'm going to be the first to die! CUZ I'M DEAD!"

Skinny Huggs "And if the sheriff dies, they leave a note if they're not saved, and I'm just going to pick a new sheriff. If the medic picks the victim, the victim doesn't die! Hurray!"

Jayfeather "If I'm the medic.........."

Skinny "Oh yeah, Jayfeather, I know who someone else being trained by the Dark Forest cats is! I AIN'T TELLING!"

"Cuz we ALL know, except for the Three!" a random fan added. Skinny threw a hot drumstick at their head.

"GIMME THAT!" Bowser growled and ate the hot drumstick. References for the win.

* * *

"Welcome to the challenge!" Skinny mewed. "If I tap you once, you're a killer. If I tap you twice, you're the medic, three taps equals sheriff."

The identities of the killers will remain a mystery, as it's your job to figure it out. The medic is Flametail, and the sheriff is Rowanclaw.

"Everyone close your eyes!" Skinny commanded. Everyone did so. "The killers will now choose their victim."

There was a whisper.

"WHOA! THAT'S CREEPY!" one of the killers yowled. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"Quiet down!" Skinny demanded.

There was some more whispering. Then the killers chose.

"Killers, close your eyes. Medic, choose someone to save."

Flametail pointed his tail at a cat.

"Medic, close you eyes. Sheriff, try to locate one of the killers."

Rowanclaw pointed his tail at a cat.

"Everyone, open your eyes," Skinny mewed. Everyone did so. "It was an odd day. The killers attempted to kill Tigerheart, but the medic was there and saved him. The sheriff accused Tigerheart of being the murderer, but was found innocent."

"THE STARCLAN?" Tigerheart yowled.

"Exactly. Killers, choose, everyone else close your eyes."

One of the killers shivered as they whispered. Then they chose.

"Medic."

Flametail gestured towards a cat.

"Sheriff."

Sheriff Rowanclaw accused.

"Okay, everyone, open. It was a sad day indeed. Brambleclaw has been killed. The medic wrongfully chose to save Russetfur. The sheriff accused Graystripe, but Graystripe was found innocent."

"Awwwwww...." Brambleclaw muttered. "Fishpaste."

"What's that?" Firestar asked.

"Why are you twitching?" Jayfeather asked.

"How do you know he's twitching?" Russetfur asked.

"He's sitting RIGHT NEXT TO ME!" Jayfeather growled.

"I'm...not twitching! What are you talking about?" Firestar stammered.

_StarClan above, don't let it be HIM!_ Jayfeather prayed.

"Stop being in Fading Echoes!" Russetfur commanded.

"You're one to talk!" Jayfeather retorted.

"Okay, okay," Skinny sighed. "Killers, go."

There was little discussion.

"Medic, go."

No discussion, no hesitation, a decision.

"Sheriff."

The sheriff chose.

"Done. Today was a pretty strange day indeed. One of the killers killed themselves. Our medic did not save him, instead choosing Sorreltail. The sheriff accused thyself of being a killer, but was found innocent." Skinny shivered.

"Yay!" Firestar grinned.

"Huh?" Sorreltail asked.

"Nevermind," Cloudtail hissed.

"Let's go go go!" Skinny spat.

The remaining killer picked. The medic picked. The sheriff picked.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Tigerheart broke in. "Who's the remaining killer? I mean, I know that (censored) was the killer, but who's the other one? No decision was made."

"Shhhhhhhh," (censored) whispered. "It is a secret!"

"Okay," Tigerheart whispered.

"Anyhow....." Skinny shrugged. "I'd like to make congratulations. The other killer was found, and this time didn't kill thyself. Since themself isn't a word. Anyway, the killer killed Jayfeather. The medic, Flametail, chose himself to save. Sheriff Rowanclaw found the other killer. And the killers were-"

* * *

Video Game Parlor....

Skinny "It's like a game of Clue! WHODUNIT????"

* * *

Later that night, Skinny arrived at Team ThunderClan's 'camp'. "Brambleclaw?"

".....Yes?" Brambleclaw asked warily.

"I totally forgot to mention it earlier. You died first, so you're eliminated. Bye!"

"WHAT THE STARCLAN?!?!?!?!?!"

* * *

**Umm.......contest equals fun, right? Whoever finds out the killers can......submit the dare that goes right after the next one! Which is Pokemon related. I'll mess up the order! It's like Daring for Amusement II's contest (which is still going), but with a worserish prize.**

**FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL  
**


	6. And Now a Word From Our Sponsors!

**Okay, I was wondering how to break the current news to ya'll, so first I pictured the Dirtplace camera with a certain someone. They announced the results, and then.....pfft. I'm not spoiling it. At least in my disturbing mind, it's hilarious. Hilarious like strawberries. Or Weegee, take your pick.  
Challenge from Redstar: It's Pokemon time. ShadowClan get a Flygon, Pidgeot and Typhlosion. And ThunderClan get the lamest Pokemon. I only thought through one.....giggle.

* * *

**"UP AND AT 'EM!" Skinny announced.

"It feels like Spottedpaw13 had a wonderful idea again," Jayfeather complained. "She did, didn't she? MOUSE DUNG!"

Don't worry, it doesn't involve you.

"Oh, you're talking through them, are you?" Jayfeather muttered. "Great."

Yes.

Sorreltail sighed happily. "I had such a good dream....I got the cat of my dreams...."

"What was that?" Brambleclaw asked, half asleep.

"Nothing," Sorreltail mewed.

"No, seriously, what?" Brambleclaw demanded.

"NOTHING, I TOLD YOU!" Sorreltail growled.

"And now for a word from our sponsors," Skinny announced as she went over to break up what could be a bad fight.

"Can I be a sponsor?" Tigerheart asked.

"StarClan, no!" Blackstar spat.

* * *

Dirtplace camera presents your commercial break...

Spottedpaw13 Commercial 1: "Please not that here at Spottedpaw13 we do NOT ship SorrelxBramble. In fact you'll be lucky if you ever find us shipping ANYTHING. So shut it. Sorreltail was NOT talking about Brambleclaw. Actually, she was talking about Hawkfrost. Or maybe Brackenfur. Yup, it was Brackenfur. So be quiet, we were just referencing something that already exists."

Unknown Commercial 2: "Hello, you don't know who I am. In fact, I'm the other killer. But one killer has been found. It was Firestar, figured out by-"

Russetfur Commercial 2 continued:

"-figured out by Redstar! Congratulations Redstar!" the Unknown killer continued as Russetfur padded over to the Dirtplace camera.

"The StarClan? Am I hearing NOISES? Seriously, someone is talking, but I'm the only one here within a ten mile radius!" Russetfur commented.

"We don't measure miles," the other killer told her.

"Fine, FOX LENGTHS! SEE IF I CARE!" Russetfur growled.

"Anyway, the whole world told me to give you a clue about who I am, so I'll give you the clue: Supernatural," the killer continued as if Russetfur hadn't spoken.

"They must have guessed already."

"Shut the crow food up."

"That makes no sense."

"I'm not the one who's supposed to be dead!"

"I'm not the one who IS dead!"

Skinny arrived at the scene and pushed Russetfur away. "Nothing here to see folks. And now back to the show."

* * *

"Okay, so our challenge today is from Redstar," Skinny Huggs began.

"Which Clan does HE lead?" Starlingpaw randomly asked, as if expecting a 'nothing, that's just his penname' or something.'

"FeatherClan, actually," Skinny answered.

"WHAT THE STARCLAN IS THAT?" Starlingpaw demanded.

"A Clan named in honor of Feathertail," a random cat replied, thinking _duh, no one knows that!_ Another random cat began fighting with the first random cat.

"Who leads BrambleClan?" Brambleclaw asked, hoping there WAS a BrambleClan.

"No one yet," Skinny admitted. "In fact, there's just apprentices. It seems no one likes you that much. ANYWAY, we're having a Pokemon fight. Team ShadowClan get three Pokemon from Redstar, and ThunderClan.....you get this one."

"We get ONE?" Graystripe asked, since he wanted a line.

"Yes. Because you're so awesome," Skinny told him, obviously meaning EXACTLY the opposite. "Now begin."

"Go, THINGEH!" Flametail yowled, somehow randomly throwing a Poke Ball that released a level 80 Flygon.

"Learn to speak right," Cloudtail told Flametail as he threw Team ThunderClan's Poke Ball, which released a Mr. Mime.

"How is that lame?" A random fan asked.

"Hey, that wasn't my decision, it was the decision of a random thing I looked up titled '5 lamest Pokemon'," Skinny shrugged. "Continue while I wonder why I have no personality."

"I'll fight him!" Tigerheart offered.

"Go ahead," Flametail told him. Both were thinking: Geez, I don't know how to do this.

Fortunately, Cloudtail somehow did. "Mr. Mime, use Psychic."

"Flygon, er....dragon claw!" Tigerheart added.

However, Mr. Mime used awesome stuff and managed to kill Flygon with Psychic. Tigerheart sent out Pidgeot.

I have a Pidgeot.

"WE DON'T CARE, SPOTTEDPAW13!" Tigerheart spat.

But-but she's named Crow, and she's level 37, and she knows Fly!

"So does everything else," Tigerheart growled, not knowing what he was TALKIN' 'bout. Nor do I.

Meanwhile, Redstar's Pidgeot had been taken down by Mr. Mime's Metronome attack, which used WHEN THIS MOVE IS USED ALL PIDGEOT DIE DUE TO NEGLECT attack. It's awesome. Don't use it.

Ever.

No, seriously.

Fine, use it and watch your Pidgeot die. Whatever.

Tigerheart sent out a Typhlosion.

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Bakura A small and cheap turtle decoration thing sat in front of the camera. It didn't move.

Spottedpaw13 walked by and picked it up. "There you are, Bakura! Now to find my Pokewalker."

Lucky the Leprachaun Lucky ran in a random direction. "They're trying to steal me Lucky Charms!"

No one passed by. Who, exactly? That's what I thought.

* * *

"Typhlosion, use Eruption!" Tigerheart commanded.

"Mr. Mime, use that attack where you sit there while your opponent attacks you and- BIDE! USE BIDE!" Cloudtail screamed.

Typhlosion's Eruption did 925 damage. Both Mr. Mime and Typhlosion had 1324 HP. Do. Not. Ask. Ever.

Spottedpaw13, meanwhile, stopped sobbing in a random corner. "I feel better now, I'm just stressed a lot still."

"That has nothing to do with anything," Starlingpaw complained.

"Oh, booger," Tigerheart muttered, suddenly half British or something.

Random two year olds laughed in the background.

"Now," Cloudtail ordered.

Needless to say, somehow Mr. Mime won. Sorry, Redstar.

* * *

Elimination Round

"Aaaaaaaaaaand.....GO!" Skinny announced, throwing some random mice in the air.

Cats jumped up to grab them. Soon, only one was left without his mouse.

"Tigerheart, you've been eliminated," Skinny mewed.

"Okay." Tigerheart shrugged with his missing collarbone.

* * *

**You know what they say. Dead winter storms are things of the past. No one says that.**

**Oh.**

**I'm guessing that on the hilarious scale from strawberries to Weegee, this was hilarious on strawberries. Which makes it a nice and even medium.**

**No, I'm not a large.**

**Anywho, dead winter storms aren't ALWAYS a thing of the past. Sometimes, dead winter storms come back. ESPECIALLY WHEN I NEED SOMEONE TO FIGURE OUT THE LAST KILLER!**

**That wasn't very subtle. Seriously, your clues are: Supernatural, past, and something else you probably know. Happy hunting.  
**


	7. Island Total Aftermath Once More

**Your possible causes are not the reason you will not upload my unpublished one-shots so that I can erase them and write Aftermath.  
Huh? When did I...OH, NOW I GET IT. That was me ranting at the site because they wouldn't upload my documents that were in a correct format. At least just now I guessed that it's because they're password protected. ODF rules!  
So, now that I'm working on a reeeaaaaaaly long one-shot, I finally decide to type up Aftermath. Although honestly, I'd work on Shadow Lines more if it was in my tiny notebook instead of a piece of paper. I'm weird like that.  
Warning: Chocolate is good for you. Not really.

* * *

**Berrynose stared at the message above. "What does that have to do with ANYTHING?"

The fourth wall police dropped a piece of wood on his head. "DO A SOCIAL STUDIES FINAL!"

"Ow!" Berrynose moaned. He then chased the fourth wall police away.

* * *

Take 2...?

Spottedpaw13 started prancing around happily. "YES NO MORE SOCIAL STUDIES EVER AGAIN BECAUSE NEXT YEAR THEY START CALLING IT HISTORY CLASS INSTEAD!"

"You're still in school?" a random cat asked. He/she was immediately attacked by an EXTRA large pizza.

"Glad you could make it," Ferretpaw admitted. "After yesterday..."

"I recover from crashing in a snap with chocolate and protein!" Spottedpaw13 announced.

"With pie," Berrynose added.

"No one cares. Anyway, you're talking to Brambleclaw, Tigerheart, and interviewing the killer because NO ONE can still figure it out." Spottedpaw13 sighed. "Give them a lot more hints too. And make them come up with a prize, because we don't have anything anymore." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Ferretpaw "I want to apologize to everyone for messing up who guessed who AND for Brambleclaw being in the last chapter as if he hadn't just been eliminated. Didn't we already apologize in the next chapter, which was written more than six days ago? Oh well, shall we continue?"

* * *

UCM turned on the camera. "Let's go."

Berrynose scowled. "Welcome to another aftermath for Island Total Drama. Today we're doing what we did last time, exactly, except instead of Toadfoot and Mousefur we're talking to Brambleclaw and Tigerheart."

"HINT HINT!" Ferretpaw added loudly.

"And our first guest is Brambleclaw!" Berrynose growled.

Ferretpaw smiled at Brambleclaw, who came on stage. "Hello, Brambleclaw."

"...Hi..." Brambleclaw looked confused.

"How's life?" Berrynose asked for no reason.

"...Odd..."

"So, Brambleclaw, how'd you sneak up last episode?" Ferretpaw asked.

"I..don't know..." Brambleclaw admitted.

"Something's wrong," Ferretpaw told him.

"I'm wondering why Spottedpaw13 suddenly has two imaginary friends named-"

"CENSOR AND CENSOR!" a random voice shouted loudly.

"-and they talked to her during her Social Studies final today," Brambleclaw finished.

"Let's ignore that," Ferretpaw decided. "Continue with our last question."

"Well, yes, I don't really know what happened. Sorreltail just said something, and-"

"This sickens me," Berrynose hissed.

"W-what?"

"Just tell them the truth, Brambleclaw."

"What truth? I AM telling the truth."

"Rolling clip," Ferretpaw decided.

* * *

In the Den of Author...

_Spottedpaw13 sat at her computer, typing. She typed in Brambleclaw's parts._

_Later, she read the reviews reminding her Brambleclaw was gone. "Oh, woops."

* * *

_"That's a stupid flash back," Berrynose sneered.

"It's better than you," Ferretpaw offered.

"NOTHING is better than me!" Berrynose declared.

"Can I go now?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Happy place...happy place..." Ferretpaw muttered.

"I will," Brambleclaw decided as he left the Secret Ping-Pong Table Room.

"Next let's talk to Tigerheart!" Berrynose yowled.

"Headache!" Ferretpaw told him.

"I don't care," Berrynose admitted.

"Hi!" Tigerheart grinned at Ferretpaw and scowled at Berrynose.

"So, Tigerheart, you don't know how to properly have a Pokemon battle. How do you feel now?" Berrynose asked.

Ferretpaw groaned.

Tigerheart blushed. "It's almost embarrassing, but no one plays that anymore-"

"WE DO!" a bunch of cats yowled, Spottedpaw13 joining in.

"How'd they get in here?" Ferretpaw wondered out loud.

"Anyway, it's not like Flametail can do it any better than me," Tigerheart added.

"What are your plans for the future?" Ferretpaw asked.

"I don't know, just be the best ShadowClan warrior I can be." Tigerheart shrugged with the collarbone he doesn't have.

"At that's all the time we have for you, Tigerheart!" Berrynose shooed Tigerheart off stage.

"And for our special guest...the second killer!" Ferretpaw announced, giving Berrynose a death glare.

The second killer came on stage, and sat down again.

"Hello, Mr. Killer," Ferretpaw greeted him. "We can call you 'Mr. Killer', right?"

"Of course," the second killer agreed.

"So, Firestar was your partner," Berrynose went on. "And no one has guessed who you are yet."

"They haven't. And no, I'm not Jayfeather." the killer chuckled. "Do I look gray to you?"

"Mr. Killer, they can't see you," Ferretpaw reminded him.

"Of course not, they couldn't see a dead winter storm if it hit them," Mr. Killer complained, ignoring the fact that this hint has already been used.

"HINT HINT!" Ferretpaw hissed anyway.

"It appears our prize is no longer valid," Berrynose mewed. "So what's the new prize?"

"The winner chooses, of course."

"Of course," Ferretpaw agreed. "So, did you enjoy your time in Season One?"

"Of course. Well, I did freak out a bit, but my, it's suddenly obvious, isn't it?" Mr. Killer asked.

"We think so, and that cues the end of the review!" Berrynose bowed. "Thank you for your time...aaign."

"No problem...aigan," Mr. Killer replied as he left.

"And that's all the time we have. See you next time on Island Total Drama!" Ferretpaw and Berrynose yowled.

* * *

**I really hope it's obvious, because I'm getting tired of this contest, honestly.  
That's why I gave some seriously huge hints. They're huge. And I'm not exactly sure why...oh, nevermind. Reread the whole story. Read between the lines. You'll get it eventually.  
At least, I hope so.  
Anyway, sorry if I'm not my upbeat self. On Facebook's Naruto Shippuden Official Application, this team of "Rasuma", "Tonko", "Noah" and "Tazuma" keep attacking me and my awesome cousin LibitheWolf. So if anyone have really strong ninja that can kick their butt, that'd be nice. I don't know why I can't beat Tonko, I'm just one level below him, but I have better jutsu. WAY better, I mean I have some expert, and he only has a few beginner. What, is it all those items?  
Sorry for ranting, have a nice day!**


	8. Too Many TOBIS!

**Eh? Brambleclaw was eliminated? Oh, by StarClan...Sigh. I am SO sorry peoples! I guess was so eager to throw this out there I forgot Brambleclaw was out. Stupid lists! I forgot to cross him off!  
If I suddenly have a headache, I suddenly have a headache. And it's gonna be bad. Wait...nevermind, here it comes.  
Today's challenge is from sandydragon! (Major apologies to sandydragon for a bunch of stuff) More Naruto Shippuden stuff. (Apologies if I can't spell Japanese worth c-p, like this computer.) Lock 'em up with a hyper and random Tobi! This is going to be good. Oh, and LibitheWolf, you were TOTALLY right. Ugh, I HATE Tobi's American voice!

* * *

**"Welcome to-" Skinny began, but the I'm Proud to Be an American song started playing. "Who's playing that?"

Spottedpaw13 appeared, eating a muffin and a Carnation chocolate milk drink. "Sorry. In Social Studies, we just talked about terrorism!"

"Social Studies?" Flametail asked.

"History," Firestar muttered.

"Ah," Flametail grunted. Or something. How does one GRUNT the word 'Ah'?

"Spotty, you really should be in school," Skinny told her.

"Remember my Max-sized headache?" Spottedpaw13 asked.

"Yes..."

"It's BACK."

"Which means...?"

"NO TALKING THIS EPISODE!"

UCM rolled his eyes. "You have GOT to be kidding me..."

"By StarClan, no. Make some signs or something. I give you a minute to explain," Spottedpaw13 announced.

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Cinder, of WolfCinder "Hello, all, Cinder here. I have no relevance to this story, but whatever. The Proud to Be American song was not about the terrorism thing, it was about Tobi's voice. Anyway, if you see quotation marks, and then 'Skinny said' or 'Skinny mewed' or something, Skinny did NOT say that, Skinny ACTUALLY held up a sign with those words on it. Quite often, it'll just say 'Skinny's sign said', but the signs will probably be forgotten."

"Your time is up!" Spottedpaw13 boomed, and the fourth wall police dropped a banjo on Cinder's head.

"Now I have Max-sized headache too," Cinder growled. Unfortunately, due to the fact this is just a cameo, Cinder did not have her Author Powers, so she just ran away instead of teleporting like a NORMAL genie.

Yoshin looked at the camera. "Er, read the Maximum Ride series! It's magically delicious! And has wolf/human people! You can't go wrong with them half wolves."

Spottedpaw13 herself "Must tear self away from Deviant Art..."

Sparrowpaw and Skipper "Can we cameo yet?" Skipper asked.

Sparrowpaw rolled her eyes and glaring at the tom. "Skipper, we haven't APPEARED yet!"

"We have now."

* * *

Despite that piece of randomness, shall we continue?

Skinny grabbed her sign. In case you're wondering, all the signs change according to the thoughts of the holder. STOP LOOKING AT MAH SIGN! The others also grabbed their signs.

"Today's challenge is another Naruto-filled challenge," Skinny's sign said.

"..." Jayfeather's sign replied.

"You all get locked up in a room with Tobi." Skinny's sign continued.

"And...?" Blackstar's sign demanded.

"Sorry, limited space on the sign," Skinny's sign continued.

"Out with it already!" Russetfur's dead sign commanded.

"Whoever is the last to beg to leave wins for their team," Skinny's sign finished. She picked up another sign, which said, "Begin."

* * *

In a random room with Tobi...

Due to random Deviant Artness, characters can now talk.

"Thank you Spotty!" Skinny grinned. "Seriously, begin."

"Look at all the kitties!" Tobi said. That's the best I can do. "They're so CUTE! And look, it's Tobi II!" Tobi grabbed Firestar and hugged him.

Clearly, Firestar also remembered Tobi. "Skinny, get me OUT of here!"

Firestar disappeared.

"Tobi II? Where did you go?" Tobi asked. "Oh well. Hey look, it's Tobi III!" Tobi picked up Graystripe and began stroking him. Containing himself, Graystripe stifled his beg for mercy.

"Graystripe, how's it going?" Sorreltail asked.

"SHUT UP!" Graystripe spat.

"I didn't mean anything by it...I was just asking," Sorreltail sniffed.

"Look, Sorreltail, I'm sorry," Graystripe began.

"Hey, I was eliminated two challenges ago. Why am I here?" Brambleclaw demanded.

"Because Spottedpaw13 has the worst memory since Hakguso," a voice that reminds you of _white storms_ replied.

"Clearly not sorry enough!" Sorreltail retorted to Graystripe.

"What in the name of StarClan is a Hakguso?" Rowanclaw asked. "You're all crazy. BY STARCLAN, I WANT OUT!"

Rowanclaw vanished. So did Brambleclaw, as he's good at being forgotten. That's why we all hate him.

"YOU'RE the one that hates me!" Brambleclaw spat at Spottedpaw13.

"At least I'm not a wallaby," Russetfur muttered.

"Why is no one paying attention to me?" Tobi wondered. Then he began doing the Caramelldansen.

Wanting to win SOOOOOOOOO badly, Graystripe began singing. "Dance to the beat, wave your hands together, come feel the heat forever and forever, listen and learn, it is time for prancing, now we are here with CARAMELLDANSEN!"

Tobi grinned. "That's it, Tobi III!" And to everyone's horror, he began singing the first verse of Caramelldansen. Yes, I gave him the power to understand them.

"It burns!" Jayfeather moaned. For some reason, that got him out of there.

Suddenly, everyone began doing the disco. I don't know how, they're stinking CATS, but they did do the disco.

"It's not working," Tobi mused. Then he grabbed a flashlight. "Peekaboo!"

The flashlight shone at Sorreltail.

"I don't even want to be in the same ROOM as Graystripe," Sorreltail sniffed, ignoring the flashlight. Then she began attacking Tobi. "SDGKSFJGSsdgljshgsjkTSKgl;ljklghsdg!"

"What a cute kitty!" Tobi proclaimed. (Because proclaimed is an awesome word.) Then he began stabbing Sorreltail with a stick. "Get the stick, Tobi IIII! Get the stick!"

"No, I refuse," Sorreltail growled.

"But Tobi IIII!" Tobi whined.

"NO! I JUST WANT TO LEAVE!" Sorreltail yowled. But she was still there. "BY STARCLAN, LET ME LEAVE!"

"What's the password to leave?" Tobi asked.

"What's with the password thing? GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Sorreltail demanded. And then she disappeared.

"If I'm dead, I just want out," Russetfur added. She also disappeared.

"Hey look, another kitty! He's so adorable!" Tobi concluded as he picked up Cloudtail. By now, Graystripe had long been out of Tobi's arms. Or should I call him Tobi III? "You're such a good Deidei, yes you are."

"MY DEIDEI!" a random voice announced and attacked Tobi. "Oh, that's Cloutail? Sorry, wrong Deidei. DEIDEI-KUN, WHERE ARE YOU?" The random voice ran away.

"At least Jayfeather's not here," Cloudtail commented as Tobi picked him up again.

"What a weird voice. Deidei-Sempai, have you seen Deidara-sempai? I haven't seen him for ages," Tobi mused again.

* * *

Dirtplace camera

Deidara "Finally he's gone, un."

Jayfeather "Why is Cloudtail glad I was gone? I'm totally voting him off."

* * *

Back with Tobi...

By now, Flametail and Blackstar had also had enough.

Why? Because Spottedpaw13 was there, singing about leather pants. Tsk tsk, references, references.

"I've HAD IT!" Cloudtail spat. "I cannot stand your terrible singing voice, Spottedpaw13! I'm outta here!"

And with that, Cloudtail was also gone.

Cue dramatic scene. Graystripe and Starlingpaw narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Why are Tobi III and Mr. Zetsu II fighting?" Tobi asked, noticing the dramatic scene.

"Hey, I'm NOT dealing with being called Mr. Zetsu II," Starlingpaw growled. "Out. Now."

"Winner winner starling dinner. Graystripe wins," Skinny announced, popping up out of nowhere.

"Wrong saying," Starlingpaw noted.

"Never forget the first r in my name, because I am totally straight," Graystripe decided. Hopefully most of you don't know what that means...

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Flametail "Actually, we do."

* * *

Skinny giggled. "I think we've figured out who the winner is, ShadowClan. You'd be surprised. Anyway, it's time for eliminating. Whoever doesn't get a pen-" _Why pens, by StarClan? _"-loses. And now...Flametail."

Flametail grabbed his pen. "Whoever figures out the second killer wins, even if they didn't figure out it was Firestar. We actually got two responses for Firestar, but we forgot. Whoops."

"Stop stealing my lines!" Skinny spat, throwing her script at Flametail. "Besides, I was going to say that at the end. Blackstar."

"FOOOOOOD!" Blackstar began eating his pen.

", Russetfur."

"No, I do not do pairings," Russetfur announced at she began writing a story about Jayfeather and Cinderheart.

"Of course not. Starlingpaw."

Starlingpaw said nothing. He was clearly sore over the Mr. Zetsu II thing.

"And that means Rowanclaw has been eliminated," Skinny announced as Rowanclaw disappeared. "Thank you all for umm... I don't know. Anyway, it looks like we need more suggestions. See you next time on Island...Total...Drama!"

* * *

**To do Aftermath at a later date. Yes, I uploaded Aftermath before this. This is awkward because I'm typing this before I upload Aftermath. Er...**

**Yeah, just figure out the second killer, will you? I'm serious, I'm trying to make it as obvious as I can without coming out and saying it. And there's not much sense in the prize anymore, I dunno, make up something for a prize and I might do it.**

**To the math homework, away!**

**~The sick Spottedpaw13~  
**


	9. You Quit? What a Let Down!

**Too...many...reviews! I need to update my challenges list, this is the last one I have slightly planned out. I forgot who I was going to have win...but I'll wait til later. The three cats I can't decide from are all obvious choices...maybe the fourth one there? Hmm...  
Challenge from -Icestar51-! It's a Percy Jackson and the Olympians challenge. Been awhile. Anyway, We're sending them all of 'em to Olympus! They start at the Island of Polyphemus, and have to go through the Sea of Monsters. **  
**I had to look this stuff up...sorry if details are a bit bad. The wikia gives little information. Wish I had the books, it'd be easier.

* * *

**"Hello, contestants!" Skinny announced. "Welcome to your next challenge.

Insert cricket noises here.

"Campers?" Skinny asked.

"They're asleep." It looked like no one said this, but in fact it was the ghost of someone who's appeared already.

"Ah." Skinny Huggs, who wasn't even slightly fazed by the fact a GHOST had just told her this information (most likely because she'd spoken with this ghost many times), pulled out a megaphone. "CONTESTANTS WAKE UP!"

Sorreltail, Firestar, Cloudtail, Jayfeather, Graystripe, Russetfur, Flametail, Blackstar, and Starlingpaw all woke up and left their camps.

"Have any of you seen Total Drama World Tour by any chance?" Skinny Huggs randomly asked.

"It's pretty good, why?" Graystripe asked.

"Ooh...you're so lucky." Skinny grumbled.

"Can I make a cameo appearance?" Cinder asked.

"NO!" Skinny shoved Cinder out of the story. "Cinderpaw's supposed to make a cameo appearance!"

"It's about time!" Cinderpaw grumbled as she magically appeared. "I've done pretty much nothing, and helping sort through the Den of Author (AKA the 'Spotty Cave') is so BORING!"

"Anyway, the challenge is to start at the Island of Polyphemus and get to Olympus. How? I don't remember. Have fun!" Skinny announced as a helicopter landed on a random helipad. (When did THAT happen? We don't have a helipad!)

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Firestar "Finally, something adventure related! Since the first challenge, we haven't MOVED! Maybe in War of the Dead, that'll change."

Russetfur "If the cast of War of the Dead wasn't already planned out, I could have appeared! Seriously, Whitestorm and TIGERSTAR are in it! Come on!"

Skinny "Can we make these entries on topic now?"

Graystripe "PUDDING!"

* * *

Island of Polyphemus...

The helicopter door opened above this island and the contestants were all kicked out. Cinderpaw jumped out and transported herself to Olympus.

"BEGIN!" Skinny shouted through her megaphone.

"I have a bad feeling that our team's going to fall apart," Firestar the pessimistic stated.

"Don't be so pessimistic, we're going to win!" Sorreltail encouraged him.

"Yeah right," Jayfeather snorted.

Meanwhile, Blackstar, Russetfur, Flametail, and Starlingpaw all had raced off to a magical bridge to Siren's Island.

"Something's bound to come up and eat them," Cloudtail predicted, but nothing happened as Team ShadowClan crossed the bridge. "Oh well, let's just go already."

Leading the way, Cloudtail led his teammates straight across the Island, towards the magical bridge. All of the sudden, Polyphemus showed up.

"Alright, who are you?" Polyphemus asked.

"Isn't he blind?" Cloudtail whispered.

"Like that makes a difference," Jayfeather mewed scathingly. "This is still a pretty big challenge, getting around him."

"DON'T WHISPER ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK!" Polyphemus bellowed, ignoring the fact that the cats were in front of him. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"...Nobody." Graystripe decided. "Nobody at all."

"Don't try the 'Nobody' thing on me!" Polyphemus growled. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me three times...how does it go?"

"'Fool me three times, you're all free?'" Sorreltail guessed.

"'Fool me three times, I'm dead meat?'" Graystripe added as his belly grumbled.

"'Fool me three times, eat the sheep," Jayfeather simply stated.

"Yes! Before you can leave, you must eat my sheep!" Polyphemus decided as he pushed a hippopotamus-sized sheep towards them.

"I thought the Golden Fleece was gone?" Firestar wondered.

"NO ONE CARES!" Skinny announced through the megaphone. "EAT IT, IT'LL POSSIBLY RAISE OUR RATINGS."

"Yes, because ratings SURE ARE on the line here," Firestar hissed. No one really cared that this was out of character, since this happened a lot.

* * *

Team ShadowClan

Team ShadowClan, meanwhile, was standing around on Siren's Island to figure out what was going on.

"I can't believe we're winning!" Starlingpaw gasped.

"Hey, we're playing off of the favorite here. We're bound to get advantages sometimes," Blackstar mewed proudly. The fourth wall police then dropped a Samsung Intensity on him. "OW!"

"THAT'S MINE!" Spottedpaw13 shouted at the Fourth Wall Police as she grabbed the Samsung Intensity and left.

"Doesn't she have a Tracfone?" Flametail asked, forgetting that they weren't supposed to know about cell phones.

"CAAW!" a nearby siren sang.

"Mmmm..." Flametail hummed, then he glared at himself. Or at least his paws. "Don't fall for it you mousebrain!"

"Did you know ShadowClan rules the world?" Blackstar asked.

"StarClan...they're HERE. Waiting for me...as their supreme ruler..." Russetfur sighed.

"I'm the most powerful cat ever," Starlingpaw purred.

"Must get to throne..." Blackstar muttered.

"I'm coming, StarClan." Russetfur added.

"To my power," Starlingpaw whispered. The three cats then proceeded to walk towards the sirens.

"NOOOO!" Flametail sighed. He then proceeded to knock them all out, drag them towards the end of the Island, and stop, enchanted. "Not again...Oh look, I just bought a Nintendo 3DS on Ebay!"

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Skinny Skinny laughed. "Ah, this should be interesting. Let's check up on Team ThunderClan first."

* * *

Team ThunderClan, Island of Polyphemus...

Cloudtail glared at the camera. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS LIKE!"

"EAT THE SHEEP!" Polyphemus commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Graystripe agreed and began to hungrily eat the sheep.

"Umm..." Sorreltail laughed nervously. "Anyone want to say grace?"

"Oh come on, we don't say grace to STARCLAN!" Cloudtail hissed.

"Well, we should!" Sorreltail shot back at him.

"Just eat," Jayfeather grumbled as he took a bite out of the sheep.

"I will, thanks," Sorreltail and Cloudtail growled as they also began eating the sheep.

"Man, this is goooooood sheep," Graystripe commented. He then fell asleep.

"WHAT THE STARCLAN, MAN?" Firestar growled. What, a cat can't say 'man' around here?

* * *

Team ShadowClan, Siren's Island...

"Flametail just had to pick the worst island ever to fall in love with Ebay, didn't he?" Blackstar asked, coming to.

"Now, to claim my reward..." Flametail decided as he ran towards the sirens, somehow weaving through the sharp rocks and mines.

"FLAMETAIL, GET BACK HERE!" Blackstar yowled, too weak to move.

"MY REWARD! Ah, catmint. I love you so..." Flametail murmured.

"What happened to his 3DS?" Russetfur, who was secretly awake all along, asked.

"I guess he wants the catmint more." Blackstar groaned. "Flametail, this is no time for catmint!"

"But...we're out of stock..." Flametail pleaded, giving Blackstar the famous Bamby eyes from Maximum Ride.

"Oh come on, I'm evil, Flametail! Cutesy looks don't cut it here. Let's MOVE!" Blackstar spat.

"You're evil?" Starlingpaw asked, waking up.

"Today is pretend day, Starlingpaw. You get to be something you aren't," Blackstar mumbled.

"Oh, you could have just said so. Leave me out, why don't you?" Starlingpaw asked.

"Starlingpaw, don't be difficult-"

"No no, keep playing pretend without me! It's not like I matter!" Starlingpaw mewed.*

"Oh, for love's sake!" Blackstar spat.

"BLACKSTAR SPOKE OF LOVE! IT IS FORBIDDEN!" Siren A announced.**

"GET HIM!" Siren B commanded. A whole flock of sirens then proceeded to attack Blackstar.

"Poopy..." Blackstar mumbled.

* * *

Team ThunderClan, magical bridge...

"I can't believe we ate the whole thing," Jayfeather moaned. "I'm full."

"You ate like three bites," Firestar pointed out.

"CALL ME ANOREXIC ALREADY, WHY DON'T YOU?" Jayfeather spat.

"Sorry, sorry!" Firestar mumbled.

"Let's calm down, everyone. We need better team work to win this thing," Sorreltail soothed the others.

"Zzzz..." Graystripe snored as he slept on Cloudtail's back.

"Sorreltail's right, let's keep moving," Cloudtail added.

"I'll lead!" Firestar offered, deciding to enforce his rank in the Clan, and therefore his rank in the team.

"WELCOME TO THE SIREN'S ISLAND! LET YOUR DESIRES COME TRUE ON THE BEST ISLAND EVER!" a sign yelled in their faces.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Jayfeather told it.

"LIKE YOU CARE." the sign shrugged and jumped in the ocean.

"THE OCEAN SAYS NO! REJECTED!" the ocean yelled as it spat the sign back onto the bridge.

"We definitely need a Legend of Zelda reference right now," Cloudtail decided sarcastically.

'SIGN, Guardian of Siren's Island' appeared under the sign as it stared at them.

"I WAS KIDDING!" Cloudtail sobbed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

Team ShadowClan, Siren's Island...

Starlingpaw and Russetfur finally killed the last of the sirens attacking Blackstar. This freed Flametail from his spell.

"Whoa, what happened last fishing memorial?" Flametail asked, totally out of it. He then proceeded to step on a land mine.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Russetfur asked him.

"Yes, ma'am, I did just get a hair cut. Thanks for asking," Flametail muttered. Weaving back through the sharp rocks and land mines once more, he made his way back to his team.

"Where's the magical bridge here?" Blackstar asked.

"OH, SORRY ABOUT THAT, WE ONLY HAVE ONE. IT'S STILL IN USE, SO YOU SHOULD REALLY TRY SWIMMING TO CIRCE'S ISLAND," Skinny replied through her megaphone.

"Do we look like RiverClan here?" Starlingpaw asked.

"Oh come on, if RiverClan can do it, we can!" Russetfur encouraged her teammates.

"Worst. Day. Ever," Flametail decided, even though he was slightly happy about his haircut.

* * *

Team ThunderClan, Magical Bridge...

Just then, the part of the bridge between Team ThunderClan and Sign.

"Yes, while we're at it, let's reference the boss of Goron's Island in Phantom Hourglass!" Cloudtail added.

"In that case, we need someone to go over there and paralyze the Sign so that I can shoot it with this Bow and Arrow," Firestar announced. "Anyone want to nominate someone else?"

"...Sorreltail..." Graystripe muttered in his sleep.

"Perfect!" Firestar agreed as he threw Sorreltail over the gap.

"...It's called...a border...you eat it..." Graystripe continued in his sleep.

Cloudtail facepalmed himself. "Just paralyze it Sorreltail."

"Got it." Sorreltail immediately charged at Sign's back, clawing it until it fell over. "Here, I'll hold it up. Shoot it!"

"Okay!" Firestar replied as Sorreltail picked up the Sign. He aimed at the Sign and fired.

He hit Sorreltail between the eyes.

"YOWCH! AIM, WILL YOU?" Sorreltail asked, managing to keep hold of the Sign.

"You flinched!" Firestar retorted.

"Give me that!" Jayfeather growled, grabbing the Bow and Arrow. Barely pausing to aim, the blind medicine cat fired.

He hit his target. A treasure chest appeared, which Sorreltail opened to find a Heart Container. "...What?"

"Nevermind that, let's go!" Firestar commanded. Everyone else leaped over the gap and landed on Siren's Island, Sorreltail following them.

"CAAW!" A siren sang.

"BLAHDOSHABOB!" Jayfeather growled. The siren immediately died.

"I thought they were already all dead..." Graystripe muttered as he woke up.

"Good, get off of me!" Cloudtail hissed. "I'm in immense pain that is greater than pi!"

"Well, that was the last one," Jayfeather announced. "Let's move on to the next Island, shall we?"

* * *

Team ShadowClan, Circe's Island...

As soon as Team ShadowClan reached Circe's Island, the magical bridge appeared between Siren's Island and Circe's Island.

"Come on!" Flametail sobbed. "My haircut got wet for nothing!"

"That means Team ThunderClan is coming! Let's move!" Russetfur observed.

"Welcome to Circe's Island!" Circe appeared out of nowhere to announce. "My name is Circe! How may I help you today?"

"Yeah, um, we're on our way to Olympus, and we're in a hurry. Can you show us the way?" Starlingpaw asked.

"Olympus is thataway! But first, let's give you four a massage while I go figure out where my character went, okay?" Circe asked.

"He just said we were in a hurry!" Flametail growled.

"I, C.C., do not care about that. Enjoy your massage!"

* * *

Team ThunderClan, Magical Bridge once more...

Firestar gasped as they reached the end of the Magical Bridge. "It's Circe's Island!"

"Where's Circe?" Sorreltail asked.

"Same place as my dream that Walmart was selling Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky for $5. Gone." Cloudtail rolled his eyes. "Let's hurry, or we'll lose."

"WE'RE BEING GIVEN A MASSAGE! THIS ISLAND IS EVIL!" Blackstar moaned.

"My good will prevents me from continuing until we rescue them! Let's move!" Firestar growled.

"Come on, we can win, and he wants to RESCUE the other team." Jayfeather sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Skinny Huggs "Today we have learned Team ShadowClan's fatal flaws. Blackstar wants to rule the world. Russetfur wants to be supreme ruler of StarClan, which will get her nowhere in the afterlife anyway. Flametail wants a 3DS and catmint, and Starlingpaw...has way too many flaws. He wants to be the most powerful cat alive, he asks for directions from suspicious individuals, and he's a very minor character to name a small percentage. Very small."

* * *

Team ShadowClan and TeamThunderClan, Circe's Island

Firestar jumped on a random masseur. "DIE, EVILDOER!"

"Stop hissing at me!" the masseur cried before he died. Perhaps he's fried. Do you mind?

"Thanks for saving us," Blackstar mewed kindly before attacking Firestar, causing the orange leader to lose a life. "Come on, let's go!"

"Who wants to vote Firestar out now?" Graystripe asked.

"Ay," Jayfeather, Sorreltail, and Cloudtail announced.

"Wait, what's Ayn and why are you trying to correct Ay with that?" Sorreltail asked.

"We'll let that slide, since you've lost anyway," the Fourth Wall Police decided.

"Who's going to build the campfire?" Cloudtail asked.

"I will," Sorreltail offered and went off to search for firewood.

"I, Cloudtail of Team ThunderClan, officially announce our team has lost." Cloudtail glared at the sky. "Is this over now?"

"WE'VE REACHED 2,697 WORDS...SURE," Skinny Huggs decided. "TEAM SHADOWCLAN HAS WON! LET'S GET BACK TO OUR BASE OF OPERATIONS, SHALL WE?"

* * *

Elimination Round...

"Welcome to the Elimination Round, Team ThunderClan," Skinny welcomed.

"I'm the only one here," Firestar growled.

"Oh, yes, your teammates already voted you off." Skinny pressed play on a tape recorder.

_"Who wants to vote Firestar out now?" Graystripe asked._

_"Ay," Jayfeather, Sorreltail, and Cloudtail announced._

_"Wait, what's Ayn and why are you trying to correct Ay with that?" Sorreltail asked._

"Backstabbers," Firestar muttered.

"I honestly don't blame them, you really killed any chance of them ever winning that challenge, so bye!" Skinny waved.

"Jerks. The load of them. Jerks."

* * *

*** Starlingpaw, let's not turn into HE here. HE doesn't belong in this series, HE's from an anime/manga anyway.  
** A similar reaction occurred to...I can't remember who when Tigerstar spoke of love in the Tigerstar & Sasha miniseries. **

**Yes, now I have a Samsung Intensity. With unlimited texting. NO, YOU CANNOT TEXT ME!**

**I haven't been updating much because I've been busy, on a video game kick, and writing a story I now call 'Unpublished Fanfic OHIWMYWVRBS'. That actually stands for something.**

**Prizes are accepted. Thank you, sandydragon and Redstar.**

**Did I mention I'm specifically on a Legend of Zelda kick right now? I'm trying to figure out the Yook in disguise. Excuse me.  
**


	10. Practice: Soon I'm Gonna Be a Jedi

**I will now try this again. FOR THE FOURTH OR SO TIME. Firefox, computer...I need a Netbook with Google Chrome. The unthinkable has happened. I now hate Firefox. (That took a lot.)**  
**Anyway, Skinny's gone missing, so Cinderpaw's taking Sorreltail, Cloudtail, Jayfeather, Graystripe, Russetfur, Flametail, Blackstar, and Starlingpaw out for the worst practice challenge ever. There's no eliminations but a bad enough prize. And a cameo from Mousefur.  
In the wave of stories I'm finishing, I doubt I'll finish this. Ah, well.

* * *

**Cinderpaw looked at the two camps. One for Team ThunderClan, one for Team ThunderClan. Both teams were sleeping peacefully. Such a beautiful sight. Who would consider wrecking this moment? It was unthinkable.

Cinderpaw, for one, was one to do the unthinkable. Well, now and again. So of course, she jumped inside the bulldozer right next to her and began making noises with it.

"THIS HERE ANAKIN GUY!" Jayfeather screamed.

"May be Vader someday later, now he's just a small fry," Cloudtail hissed.*

"Okay, that's just creepy," Cinderpaw commented. "We're having a practice challenge today, challenge courtesy of Spottedpaw13."

Blackstar glared at the Author. "Why are you so sweaty?"

"Why are you so Blackstar?" Spottedpaw13 retorted before leaving the story.

"Practice challenge?" Flametail asked suspiciously.

"Yes. No elimination round this time, as I'm not authorized to do so," Cinderpaw explained. "I am, however, authorized to humiliate you for public television."

"Why, pray tell, would we possibly do our best then?" Starlingpaw pointed out.

"We've lost enough money already. Now we can't pay a cook," Cinderpaw explained. "Loser, chosen by me, will prepare all food for us from now on. Too bad we couldn't do this last night."

"Why?" Sorreltail inquired.

"Because now we look like we're stealing plot ideas," Cinderpaw told her.

"How?"

"Never you mind."

"So... there's got to be something more. You're supposedly an evil villain," Graystripe pointed out.

"Yes. Two things. First, we have a cameo appearance from a cat who has never and will never appear again: Halo."

A white cat with completely black eyes, a brown nose, and golden wings appeared. "Hello."

"You based that off of Halo II, didn't you, Spotty?" Cinderpaw asked.

"HALO II IS CURRENTLY THE BEST BEANIE BABY EVER!" the words appeared on a sign in front of Cinderpaw before disappearing.

"Ooooooookaaaaaaaaay...anyway. The other thing is we have a demonstration from Mousefur," Cinderpaw continued.

"What is this practice challenge you haven't told us about yet?" Russetfur demanded.

"Right. We're having a singing contest."

"FOR WHAT?" Jayfeather screamed.

"Your musical coming up possibly after this ends," Cinderpaw replied calmly. **

"We do not need to shamelessly plug random stuff," Blackstar growled.

"Yes we do. Anyway, want to see our demonstration video from Mousefur?"

"Why not?" Blackstar asked.

Cinderpaw pressed a button on a remote she apparently had. A screen appeared out of nowhere, lowering itself until it was eye level with Blackstar.

"So you can't fund a cook but you can afford a giant screen TV that appears in mid air?" Jayfeather asked sarcastically.

"Shuddup, kitty," Cinderpaw hissed.

"_Hello, welcome to our demonstration video for today. My name is Mousefur," _Mousefur mewed. "_Today I will demonstrate the practice challenge for today. I will sing my own variation of a children's song._"

And with that the old she-cat sat down on her nest.

"_I'm a little she-cat, short and old._" Here she flicked her tail forward until it was in front of her. "_Here is my tail, it's not to hold. Don't mess with me unless you're bold. I'm, a she-cat short and old._"

The video turned off and the screen disappeared.

"This show is SO realistic," Jayfeather noticed.

"I said quiet, you." Cinderpaw gave everyone an obviously fake grin. "You do not need to make up your own song, but it is recommended due to copyright. You may sing anything that is appropriate for this show."

"Does that mean we can sing-" Starlingpaw began.

"No, no swear words," Cinderpaw replied. Starlingpaw looked confused, for he was about to ask if he could sing Yankee Doodle. "Begin!"

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Whitestorm "Redstar's prize will be coming...at some point...I hope. We'll do it soon."

Cinderpaw "You don't have the right to assure them of that. But this is true."

Sorreltail "I know what I'm doing. I'm confident. VERY."

Jayfeather "I should do my own spin-off of American Pie by...um...isn't his name Dan something or other?"

Starlingpaw "I'm going to do it anyway."

Russetfur "I wonder if my idea will give me an advantage..."

Jayfeather "This is going to go on way too long."

Cinderpaw "Last chance for the Dirtplace camera!"

Jayfeather "Third times the charm."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Cinderpaw spat, pushing him away. "YOU NEVER FACE THE RIGHT WAY ANYWAY!"

"You can't push me! If you push me out I will become more..." Jayfeather trailed off.

"See, we need to stop referencing Star Wars or they'll be on our tail," Cinderpaw told him.

* * *

A dumpster somewhere far away...

"And THIS is our singing stage!" Cinderpaw announced.

"What a load of crap," Jayfeather mumbled as he fell inside the dumpster. "THIS CRAP SMELLS LIKE CRAP!"

"That's three too many craps!" Cinderpaw spat. "You're going first."

"Fine," Jayfeather mumbled.

"By the way, we don't have all year. If you're doing an actual full-length song, sing the chorus. We're not getting any younger," Cinderpaw requested. "Begin."

"_My, my, I can smell apple pie. There is just one small problem it smells worse than old ties. And I can smell really old, tuna fish near my thigh. All of this junk is piled way too high. This junk is piled way too high,_" Jayfeather sang.

"Terrible, next!" Cinderpaw voted.

"Can we do ratings out of ten?" Jayfeather asked. "It'll be easier to keep up with who's better than who."

"4/10," Cinderpaw muttered. "Next."

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Jayfeather "What happened to terrible? If 7 is around average...I'm not that bad. Unless..."

"NO," numerous voices screamed at him.

* * *

Since the two teams decided to take turns, Flametail was sent up next. For the record, Halo was just going to go whenver she wanted.

"Erm..." Flametail cleared his throat. "_I don't know what to do, this dumpster smells like poo. The cows always moan 'moo', I don't know what to do._"

"4/10, decent," Cinderpaw admitted. "NEXT!"

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Flametail "I just don't get it. Before 4 was terrible, now it's decent. What?"

* * *

At this point Halo got bored and jumped up on top of the dumpster to sing.

"My song is based off of the Super Man theme," Halo announced. "_Bum bum bum bum, bum bum! Bumbumbumbumbumbuuuuuuuuum! Bum bum bum bum, bum bum! Bumbumbumbumbumbumbum! Bum bum bum buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum bum, bum bum bum buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum bum, bum bum bum bum bum bum bum! Bum bum bum bum! Doo doo doo doo, doo dooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, doo doo doo doo doo doo-_"

"Okay, 3/10, next." Cinderpaw ignored the randomness.

"I'll go!" Russetfur offered. At this point she had gotten bored with her old plan and decided to kick the challenge in Cinderpaw's face. That is, annoy Cinderpaw greatly by dissing the challenge. She'd probably get stuck with kitchen duty, but someone had to point this out.

"_It wouldn't matter when, this practice took place. Cuz it still looks like you, stole this challenge. Someone else has al-, -ready done this. With a similar, plot and setting. Bend me, break me, anyway you have to, I don't care what you think. This idea looks like it wa-as stolen, I hate the color piiiiiii-iiiiiiiink!_"

".5/10," Cinderpaw growled. "That didn't rhyme, plus you just dissed the challenge. Unless anyone else should sing, you've got kitchen duty. And since I won't give anyone that low of a score or lower, you'll still have kitchen duty."

* * *

Dirtplace camera

Russetfur "Do your research. A different Total Drama Island-related story had a similar challenge. Not recently, but still. Do you take them (Spottedpaw13 and Cinderpaw) as idiots? You should."

Cinderpaw "Not improving your score any. That's a .1/10 now, missy. You're killing the ratings."

Russetfur "Because I care about the ratings," she pointed out sarcastically.

Cinderpaw ".000000000001/10. Keep it up and I'm kicking you out."

* * *

"Well, my song was kinda planned out for the plot, but I have a sore throat, so I'm good," Sorreltail decided.

"No one else wants to sing," Blackstar growled, glaring at Russetfur.

"It. Needed. To. Be. Pointed. Out," Russetfur growled.

"Fair enough," Cinderpaw decided. Who knows why she said that or how that was a decision? Do we care at this point? "So Russetfur lost. Russetfur, go get us some grub."

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Cinderpaw "I need to keep my image. And since this challenge no longer looks original, does it look like I can make original plans? I HELPED make the decision of the practice challenge. I look like a plot stealer."

Jayfeather "In many ways you are."

Cinderpaw "If you weren't as awesome as you are, you'd be roasting in Florida during the summer locked in a room with a heater on. Trust me, just being in Florida during summer is torture."

Jayfeather "Lucky me."

* * *

**If a story began recently or probably has a long way to go, then it's probably not ending soon.  
The list of songs I ripped off/borrowed are: 1: American Pie by some guy named Dan (or The Saga Begins by Weird Al), 2: Happy Birthday, 3: A Super Man theme from somewhere, 4: I Think I'm Paranoid by Garbage. Sorreltail was going to make a parody of Cowboy Casanova, by the way, which again, is NOT an original idea, so it's a good idea that was skipped.  
Who will win? Who will lose? What was Jayfeather going on about after he sang? Why'd everyone say no? Does Cinderpaw actually like Jayfeather? Do you know the answer to that? Do you think the answer is yes? Do I know if you're right? Why am I asking questions? Is it because I can?**

**Do your research. Skinny's coming back next chapter. Whenever THAT is.**

***lyrics to The Saga Begins by Weird Al  
** Referencing an idea from long ago, long forgotten, just remembered thanks to a google search.  
**


	11. Filler Yeah!

**10:34? Odd timing...  
This is your Halloween special. It's filler. Why? Cuz this is filler! Filler yeah!**  
**This is so obviously filler that I'm not even pretending anymore. Skinny's just going to interview people, that's all that relates in some way to the plot. Next chapter WILL be a challenge, and I already know what it is. I'm overruling whatever was next with my own challenge because I miss the good old days of elementary school.**

**Dear future self, I see you reading this, trying to figure out who's left. Well, this chapter, ****Sorreltail, Cloudtail, Jayfeather, Graystripe, Russetfur, Flametail, Blackstar, and Starlingpaw are our remaining contestants. If Russetfur is still there in your time, she's the 'cook'.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any references I may make. I can't currently recognize any, but... Nor do I own any of the 50 things that inspired this, including a defective fire exit map at a hotel.

* * *

**A few days ago...

Cinderpaw teleported into the Den of Author. "Spottedpaw13, I know you're busy, but I really...hello?"

Looking around for the first time, Cinderpaw noticed that the Den of Author as we knew it was very different. Instead of a full-sized bed dominating a quarter of the room, two twin beds sat near a wall stacked one on top of the other. The room was much cleaner, but that was because there were less possessions around- two keyboards sat in the corner by a tuba case and a saxophone case, and random comics layed around with random piles of books.

"Excellent!" Cinderpaw, realizing quickly what had happened, exclaimed. "The odds have certainly turned in my favor. I should tell the others, though, as they'll want to investigate..."

* * *

The Present...

Skinny gave the camera a blank stare. "Welcome to Island Total Drama. Due to...technical difficulties...today we'll be interviewing random characters. In other words, this is the worst filler ever."

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Russetfur "This is stupid. I don't even get a paycheck for this lousy job."

Firestar "What did you expect?"

Russetfur "Payment for my deeds. I'm not sure why I care, since I'm apparently dead, but I do."

Firestar "W-"

Skinny "KETCHUP!"

Russetfur "Honestly, that joke is already old."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret location...

_October 21st, Internal Diary. I've been charged with the duty of finding the one known as Spottedpaw13, whom disappeared recently after staying in the dreaded hotel room 216. It is not known where she is, and my employer doesn't seem to care. Ah, well. I'm so bored..._ Beetlewhisker smiled, pausing in his Internal Diary for a moment before going on. _Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells...

* * *

_Back at the Fake Plot...

Skinny shoved a microphone in Russetfur's face. "So, you're the 'cook'?"

"Yes." Russetfur gave Skinny Huggs an odd look.

"How do you like finding the food for the other contestants?" Skinny asked.

"It's horrible," Russetfur complained before she could stop herself. "No pay, no thanks, long h- I mean, it's okay, I guess."

Skinny smiled. "It sure is."

"What?"

"Hmmm?"

¿Qué?

"Eh?"

"Weren't you leaving?" Russetfur inquired.

"Yeah... I think I was..." Skinny muttered before she left without another word.

* * *

Back at the plot...

_Beetlewhisker's Internal Diary, October 22nd. No sign of the Spottedpaw13. I suppose I should go and look in the suspected places she would linger...

* * *

_Back at our show...

Blackstar held a microphone up to Skinny. "You're the host?"

"Yes, and I thought I was the one asking questions," Skinny growled.

"Now I am. How is hosting this horrible show?"

"Horrible? This show is fantastic, thanks, and I love hosting it. It's the only way to be in the show without risking one's life in the process."

* * *

Plot...

A few hours later, Beetlewhisker found himself inside a hotel, staring down a yellow she-cat. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"The one you're looking for," she simply replied.

* * *

Island Total Drama...

"How do you feel about this filler covering up a secret expedition?"

* * *

Plot...

"YOU'RE Spottedpaw13?"

* * *

"Well, the ratings can't get much worse. Can you untie me now?"

* * *

"Well, that's the name I've taken, but I'm not THE Spottedpaw13."

* * *

"No. How old are you anyway?"

* * *

"Really, now?" Beetlewhisker's eyes widened. "What exactly do you mean?"

* * *

"NEVER ASK A LADY HER AGE!" Skinny spat. "It ALWAYS winds you up in trouble. You're lucky I'm trapped by duct tape!"

* * *

"There are three Spottedpaw13s, you know," Spottedpaw13 told him.

"Three?"

* * *

"Sorry, ma'am, I forgot. Now shut up before _I_ kill _you_."

* * *

"Yes. The original, the real one, and the faker."

* * *

"Sorry, Blackstar," Skinny whimpered.

* * *

"You know who the fake one is," Spottedpaw13 reminded Beetlewhisker. "And the original one is dead. The fake one no longer exists, so find the real one." Her eyes gleaming with mischief, Spottedpaw13 began to disappear. "Next time you see me, I will no longer be Spottedpaw13." And with that, she teleported away.

"Bye, Carl!" Beetlwhisker called out. _Interior diario de Beetlewhisker, vigésimo cuarto mes de octubre.* The target got away, but I have a new task: Report to my employer, collect my reward, and investigate further with Grasspelt. Dashing through the snow...

* * *

_***Internal Diary of Beetlewhisker, October 24th. Yes, I used a bad translator. I didn't feel like translating the date myself.

* * *

**

**Happy Halloweenie! Yup, I typed half of this, went to bed, and woke up thinking 'I forgot to finish the chapter. Crap!'. So I finished it. Bye the way, I can pull off the Kisame costume, as long as Kisame doesn't mind wearing gold lettering on his shirt.**

**If you're confused as to what's going on, Spottedpaw13 isn't really Spottedpaw13. She doesn't exist because the room 216 doesn't exist. Blackstar apparently knows EVERYTHING. And the Den of Author has changed into the den of Spottednose and Thistlefang whenever they're around. That's basically all that was accomplished.  
Yes, you're supposed to be confused.**

**If you ask why Beetlewhisker called 'Spottedpaw13' Carl, I won't tell you. Also, Cinderpaw will burn you alive. Not really. But I'm not telling you. There's like three different reasons. If you do insist, I'll tell you nothing.**

**Special thanks to LibitheWolf.  
Special thanks to iCarly and my Earth Science teacher for the word 'Halloweenie'.  
**


	12. All Your Base are Belong to Nintendo

**Remember when I said I was doing my own challenge? I apparently lied, because I'm not.  
The remaining cats are: ****Sorreltail, Cloudtail, Jayfeather, Graystripe, Russetfur, Flametail, Blackstar, and Starlingpaw.  
The Challenge by Redstar: 'you could make them do smash bros transport them into the game and have them fight each other.'  
Quoted because I can.  
I do not own Warriors, nor do I own Super Smash Bros. Brawl. That game belongs to Nintendo, and may I add that it is amazing and SO much better than Super Smash Bros. (Controller wise anyway) I do not own any references. I do not own Super Smash Bros.  
EDIT: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I lost sooo much right there because I got booted from fanfiction for typing for like 10 minutes. Thanks a bunch. **

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!" Skinny shouted.

"Good morning!" Russetfur purred.

"You're awake?" Skinny asked her.

"I bring breakfast." Russetfur held up a large plate with dozens of mice, toads, and rabbits.

"Okay..." Skinny decided not to ask anymore questions. She got out a megaphone. "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Do you have to yell so loudly?" Graystripe asked, coming out of the ThunderClan camp as every cat left their camp. "My stomach is hungry."

"Uhhh..." Skinny just stared at Graystripe. "What does that have to do with-"

"Here. Food." Russetfur tossed the large plate in the middle of the group of cats. "Eat."

"FOOOOOOD!" Graystripe grinned and began eating a particularly large rabbit.

"Fanf foo Fuufehfuh!" Sorreltail thanked Russetfur.

"No problem," Russetfur muttered as she picked out a small toad and nibbled at it.

Nibble. That's an awesome word. It just lacks the letter Q. Like Quibble. That's even better.

Back at the plot...

"Before we start our next challenge," Skinny announced. "I'd like to let you all know I quit."

"You...quit?" Starlingpaw asked. "Why?"

"Because I burned my contract in flames!" Skinny exclaimed. "Therefore, your new host, straight from SunClan itself, is Pricklekit."

"Well, there's that," Blackstar agreed. "And there's the fact that you can do whatever you want and get away with it because no one cared anyway."

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Pricklekit "Well, first I'm forgotten. Then my littermates go from kits to warriors. Then I'm completely forgotten and am assumed dead. My life is just wonderful."

"It would be, if you were alive," a random voice said.

"Who are you? How did I die?" Pricklekit inquired.

"Who knows who I am? I'm an unnamed voice. I could be your conscience, the cat right next to you, or Riverstar herself. Anyway, you died from a bad case of greencough along with another forgotten member of RiverClan."

"Really?"

"No."

* * *

Pricklekit walked back over to the contestants. "Alright then. So now what?"

"Now what?" Jayfeather repeated. "Give us our challenge!"

"Challenge?" Pricklekit gave the other cats a blank stare.

"FOR THE LOVE OF STARCLAN!" Jayfeather yowled.

"According to this cue card, we're doing a Smash Bros. themed challenge," Cloudtail announced as he held up a cue card that was for Skinny before she quit.

"Give me." Pricklekit snatched the cue card out of Cloudtail's hands. "Great. We're going into Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It'll be a Team Battle, Blackstar and Starlingpaw against Sorreltail and Cloudtail. The rest of you, Flametail, Jayfeather, Russetfur, and Graystripe, will be the replacement of our Assist Trophies. Any question, see pi."

"Pi!" Sorreltail shouted.

"What?" Pricklekit hissed.

"Nothing." Sorreltail stared nervously at Pricklekit. He was in a bad mood.

* * *

Super Smash Bros. Brawl...

Welcome to Super Smash Bros. Brawl! Brawl, Normal, Team Battle.

Please select a stage. Though it really doesn't matter. You're a big fat hacker. Unless your little and skinny. Then you're a little skinny hacker. Either way, you've hacked into the game. Nintendo has been notified. You will have no chance to survive make your time.  
Ha ha ha.

Stage Selected. Loading.

* * *

Saffron City Stage...

"This stage isn't in Super Smash Bros. Brawl," Cloudtail pointed out.

"It's from the original Super Smash Bros.," Pricklekit told him. "3, 2, 1, GO!" And with that, Pricklekit disappeared.

"Now what do I do?" Starlingpaw asked Blackstar.

The Game has been Hacked. Nintendo has been Notified. Super Smash Bros. laws have replaced Super Smash Bros. Brawl laws. Super Smash Bros. Brawl laws no longer apply, said a random voice.

"Looks like we're playing Super Smash Bros. on the Wii with Assist Trophies," Blackstar thought out loud. "Just kill them, I guess. Become a Nintendo character, blah blah blah."

Starlingpaw blinked. Blackstar now had on a red suit with an arm cannon. "What just..."

"Hurry up, hurry up, DODGE!" Samus Blackstar hissed.

Starlingpaw turned around to see a tongue coming for him. He tried to run but it was too late. The tongue grabbed him, and next thing he knew Starlingpaw was inside of an egg.

Yoshi Sorreltail smiled with satisfaction. "Now for the other one." She grabbed a small egg and prepared to throw it.

SHOOP DA WHOOP! Yoshi Sorreltail was blasted off of the map by Samus Blackstar's blue laser.

"Looks like it's you and me," Link Cloudtail said to Samus Blackstar as he drew his sword.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Fox Starlingpaw burst out of the egg he was trapped in and grabbed his gun, ready to join the battle.

Link Cloudtail and Samus Blackstar were on the Helipad on the building next to Silph Co. Fox Starlingpaw prepared to join them.

That's when the Electrode used Selfdestruct.

Starlingpaw collapsed from the impact. Struggling to get up, he noticed a nearby item. "Assist...Trophy..." He grabbed and threw it to reveal Flametail.

"Well, it looks like you just died and came back to life," Flametail commented.

"Yeah...nevermind that," Starlingpaw hissed in pain. "Let's go get that Cloudtail."

"Fine by me."

Fox Starlingpaw and Sonic Flametail jumped off of Silph Co. and onto the Helipad building.

* * *

Helipad Building...

Fox Starlingpaw wasn't able to make the jump to the building and fell down in the small space between the two buildings.

"That failed," Sonic Flametail commented.

"FLAMETAIL!" Samus Blackstar yowled. "GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS!"

"Yes, sir." Sonic Flametail went into a spin dash and hit Link Cloudtail.

Unfortunately, he also hit Samus Blackstar.

"YOU IDIOT!" Samus Blackstar screamed as he fell. "NOW WE'RE GOING TO DRAW!"

"Who said anything about drawing?" Link Cloudtail asked. He used his Hookshot to pull himself onto the nearest building by hooking it to a box. "I believe we win."

"MOUSE DUNG!" Blackstar spat as he continued to fall. "MOUSE DUNG YOU ALL TO DEATH!"

Boom.

Blackstar died.

Green team wins! Good job, you hacker. Now Nintendo has set you up the bomb. Soon you shall get signal and then main screen will turn on. Who's on the screen, you ask? HIM, of course!

* * *

Elimination round...

Pricklekit looked at the four cats seated in front of him. "Good job. You lost."

"Yes," Russetfur agreed.

"And you have voted off a team member."

"Indeed we have," Blackstar growled.

"Let's cut to the chase. Now you shall know who has been voted off."

"WHO?" Flametail demanded.

"Starlingpaw."

"Hurrah for me." Starlingpaw smiled at his former teammates. "Have fun at getting an actual chance of winning. There's absolutely no way you'll win the game."

"Game?" The word threw Blackstar off for a second.

"The game. You just lost it," Starlingpaw mewed as he left the game.

* * *

**How interesting. Blackstar chose a female character and Sorreltail picked a gender neutral character generally referred to as a male character.  
No, it was a Super Smash Bros. Brawl challenge. I used an Assist Trophy. If there is a Saffron City stage in Brawl, it's not that stage, the one in the original Smash Brothers game.  
As for you, you are on the way to destruction.  
Next challenge might be a regular challenge, or a special-ish challenge, or something of that nature. **


	13. And Another Island Total Aftermath

**I've officially decided that I like XP better than 7 Starter.  
Where was I...?  
Here's our third Aftermath! It's a chapter late, but who cares? One less Aftermath to worry about. Here, Berrynose and Ferretpaw will be discussing loses with Starlingpaw, Rowanclaw, and Firestar.**

* * *

The UCM stood behind the camera. "And we're rolling."

"Welcome to Island Total Aftermath!" Ferretpaw welcome everyone.

"This is the third episode anniversary of Aftermath," Berrynose added.

"But first, a slightly late moment of silence for Arizona," Ferretpaw said seriously. "If you don't know what happened, either you don't live in America or you have a bad memory."

There was a moment of silence.

"And today on Aftermath," Berrynose continued. "We will be talking with Firestar, Rowanclaw, and Starlingpaw."

"Our first guest today is Rowanclaw!" Ferretpaw applauded as Rowanclaw walked in. "Rowanclaw, how does being the new deputy of ShadowClan feel?"

"Overwhelming," Rowanclaw admitted. "There's so much to remember, so many responsibilities, it's hard to keep it all straight."

"And I assume no cat is helping you except Blackstar?" Berrynose asked with a sneer.

"Tawnypelt has been helping a little," Rowanclaw admitted some more. "She's a great help, and very supportive of my decisions."

"...Here we would insert a fake clip casting shock to our audience," Berrynose admitted. "But it's so obviously Spottedpaw13 in a costume, it's not funny."

"You mean all of the clips have been Spottedpaw13 in a costume?" Rowanclaw gasped.

"Of course not!" Berrynose snapped. "Cinderpaw was wearing a costume and was one cat."

"Erm..." Ferretpaw blushed under his fur. He really wished Berrynose hadn't revealed one of Aftermath's greatest secrets. "That's all of the time we have for Rowanclaw except for one last question: How do you feel about feeling voted off?"

"I really should be going," Rowanclaw muttered as he/she left the stage.

"We'll ask Rowanclaw more questions at the end," Ferretpaw went on. "But before we go to Firestar, let's hear a word from our sponsor!"

* * *

And now a word from our sponsors!

Sponsor 1-Spottedpaw13: "Of course we're bringing Rowanclaw back! Do you think we're stupid? There's so many questions to ask!"

Sponsor 2: "Do your paws ache from travel? Do your paws bleed after a trip to Highstones? Then come take a vacation in SkyClan! With SkyClan, your paws will travel over so many rocks that soon your paws' nerves cells will die and you won't feel anything! SkyClan- Where we lessen your pain!"

Sponsor 3: "Wounded after a battle? Sick in the middle of winter- er, leaf-bare? Then come to Chickenhound the fox! Chickenhound-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ferretpaw interrrupted Chickenhound. "I thought you weren't going by the name of Chickenhound anymore. And besides, considering what happened after Cluny, I don't trust you. Get. I don't want your sponsorship."

"You shall pay," Chickenhound hissed under his breath as he left.

* * *

"And we're back!" Berrynose announced. "Next is Firestar!"

Firestar walked onto the stage. "Berrynose? What are you doing here?"

"Welcome to Aftermath, Firestar!" Ferretpaw welcomed Firestar. "First, you stepped on a Drifloon on the way here, so first you must take damage from Drifloon's Aftermath."

"...I have a small headache," Firestar said.

"And now that the Pokemon pun is gone," Berrynose mewed. "You're the most well known leader of your time. You've done so much for every Clan. You saved ThunderClan from Tigerstar, saved Mistystar's kits, drove Brokenstar out of ShadowClan, brought WindClan back to their home when they fled from Brokenstar, saved ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan from BloodClan, and reformed SkyClan from kittypets and loners. How do you feel about all that?"

"I've accomplished quite a bit," Firestar admitted. "I'm proud of the great things I've done, I must admit."

"But you're not done yet, are you?" Ferretpaw asked. "Now you must deal with the new prophecy, and the threat of the battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest grows stronger and stronger."

"...What?" Firestar asked.

"Considering everything you've done, how do you feel about your Clanmates ungraciously voting you out?" Ferretpaw inquired.

"A bit unappreciated, but I understand their anger. After all, I sacrificed victory to save our enemies," Firestar replied. "But they did need our help."

"Even though if you'd just kept on going we would've sent underpayed employees to save them ourselves?" Berrynose asked.

"...Next question please."

"After everything you've done so far, what are you going to do now?" Berrynose asked.

"Figure out the prophecy," Firestar said.

"And we have no more time for Firestar," Ferretpaw announced as he realized this conversation, however insightful it could be, was going nowhere. "Next up we have Starlingpaw!"

Starlingpaw walked onto the stage as Firestar left.

"So your Clanmates voted you off," Berrynose commented.

"Those lousy, incompetent, #$%-" Starlingpaw muttered.

"Oh my," Ferretpaw purred. In an angerly matter. Like the T Mobile commercials say, it makes since if no one thinks about it. "I believe we have language issues here. And with someone so young! No more time for you, I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Starlingpaw apologized. "It won't happen again."

"...Fine." Ferretpaw hissed. "So, it seems you are angry with your former teammates. Why do you suppose that is?"

"Two of them are dead!"* Starlingpaw wailed. "Two of them died and they vote ME off! Like being dead isn't an inconvenience!"

"It ISN'T in this show," Ferretpaw pointed out.

"Oh, you're against me too, aren't you?" Starlingpaw hissed. "Just because Tawnypelt's my mentor, right? Tawnypelt is an excellent mentor! She deserves to be deputy, and you all know it-"

"I sense language coming," Berrynose mewed. Considering how Ferretpaw tended to be angry at Berrynose for making cats tick, he was surprised that Ferretpaw had gotten himself into such a heated argument.

"She's a ThunderClan cat!" Ferretpaw retorted. "She was born and raised a ThunderClan cat! Her BROTHER is the ThunderClan DEPUTY, for StarClan's sake! As great as she might be, we cannot trust her in such an important position!"

"Thank you for coming, Starlingpaw!" Berrynose said nervously. "Erm, can we have Rowanclaw here for further questioning?"

A white cane appeared and pulled Starlingpaw off stage as he fired a reply, complete with language, back at Ferretpaw, and Rowanclaw was pushed back on stage.

"So here's the question everyone's been dieing to know," Ferretpaw told Rowanclaw. "You changed from a she-cat to a tom, became Tawnypelt's mate, and became deputy. How?"

"Well, you see..." Rowanclaw trailed off in thought.

* * *

Rowanclaw's epic flashback

"It all started while we were travelling to the new territories," Rowanclaw remembered as a flashback played on a screen somewhere. Rowanclaw was traveling with the Clan cats, staying within his/her own Clan as usual.

"We've traveled quite far today," Firestar, who was somewhere up front, announced. "We should make camp."

"I agree," Leopardstar agreed. "It's getting late, anyway."

"Very well." Blackstar looked into the many ShadowClan cats behind him. "Rowanclaw! Look for a place to camp tonight!"

"You too, Crowfeather," Mudclaw ordered.

Rowanclaw and Crowfeather nodded and separated themselves from the group. Crowfeather went in one direction and began looking without acknowledging Rowanclaw. Rowanclaw, realizing that it would be ideal for them to split up, walked in the opposite direction, looking for any place to camp.

Then a flying monkey flew down to him. "Sir, we need you for an amazing quest."

"I'm a she-cat," Rowanclaw corrected said monkey.

"That won't do at all," the flying monkey said. The flying monkey, whom shall now be referred to as George, zapped Rowanclaw with some weird blue energy, and Rowanclaw became a tom.

"Okay..." Rowanclaw mewed. "What quest do you need me for?"

"The wicked witch of the west is overworking us with far too little pay," George told him. "We want to start a revolt."

"Great. Have fun with that," Rowanclaw said as he turned around and walked away.

"Wait! We need you!" George called after him, but Rowanclaw ignored him. Rowanclaw found the Clans and reported to Blackstar.

"I didn't find any place to camp, but long story short, I'm a tom now."

"Excellent." Blackstar gave Rowanclaw a strange look. "You can stop looking now."

"Yes, Blackstar."

* * *

Berrynose laughed. "Who would believe that story?"

"It's true! I even had a flashback!" Rowanclaw protested.

"On that note, we're out of time," Ferretpaw announced. "See you next time on Island Total Aftermath!"

* * *

***I have read Night Whispers, yes.  
So, that went well for Starlingpaw. Firestar's too goody-twoshoes-ish to be mad at his Clanmates. And Rowanclaw explained how he became male. Much was accomplished, I would say.  
****Remaining contestants: ****Sorreltail, Cloudtail, Jayfeather, Graystripe, Russetfur, Flametail, and Blackstar**


	14. Remember Blackstar, that crazy Leader?

**There's a Pokemon called Haxorus? Looking at some of its moves, I think it kinda fits.  
I currently have two challenges in the reviews...one is crazy in an amazing sense and the other would be completely hilarious to do with...Firestar's been eliminated. It'd do fine with Blackstar.  
But now? Now is no time for such challenges. Theses are serious times. With serious times we get serious challenges. And this is the most serious challenge:  
What time is it, Mr. Clock?**

* * *

Pricklekit stared at Russetfur. "Who are you?"

"My name is Russetfur," Russetfur told him. "Former deputy of ShadowClan, second most recent addition to StarClan*, and chef of this terrible show."

"Quite impressive," Pricklekit agreed. "Since you got breakfast all ready, can you do me a favor?"

"What would be your pleasure, sir?"

"...Can I have a fish?"

"A fish? You want a fish? I do not fish, for that requires much more aliveness than I have. Catch your own fish."

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Russetfur "I am a former ShadowClan cat. I do not catch fish. Water is evil. Next question?"

Pricklekit "A single fish is all I asked..."

* * *

Pricklekit sighed. "Then do you have a large balloon?"

"Here." Russetfur handed Pricklekit a giant balloon. "Air not included."

"Not a problem." Pricklekit grabbed a giant pump out of nowhere and blew it full of air. Then he pulled out a pair of scissors and popped the balloon. Long story short, the other contestants woke up quickly.

"My ears!" Jayfeather moaned. "My beautiful ears! You killed them! You fool!"

"Did I really?" Pricklekit asked.

"What?"

"DID I REALLY KILL YOUR EARS?" Pricklekit yowled.

"No need to shout. My ears are fine."

"Jayfeather! You have been selected as the odd man out in today's challenge."

"O...kay..." Jayfeather trailed off, wondering what this meant.

"Today we're playing a classic game from Spottedpaw13's childhood," Pricklekit reported. "She can't remember if it was a fox or a clock, but clocks make more sense. It's called 'What Time is it, Mr. Clock?"

"This sounds like the worst game ever," Blackstar muttered.

"This sounds like the best game ever!" Sorreltail exclaimed.

"Great," Pricklekit told her. "Jayfeather is going to be our clock. Everyone else will say 'What time is it, Mr. Clock?' and Jayfeather will give you a time. You walk forward that many steps."

"Boooooring," Cloudtail growled.

"If Jayfeather says midnight, you all scream and run back where you started. If Jayfeather catches you, you're out. When we get to the last cat and if that cat is from ShadowClan, Rochambeau will break the tie."

"Much better," Graystripe agreed.

"Shall we begin?" Pricklekit asked.

"Never," Flametail said.

* * *

"Go ahead," Pricklekit said to the contestants.

"What time is it, Mr. Clock?" Blackstar hissed.

"2:13," Jayfeather mewed.

"Stick to solid hours, and no military time allowed. We are sticking to 12 hours. No AM or PM, or I cut your head with cheese," Pricklekit told Jayfeather.

"You certainly underexplained this challenge," Jayfeather muttered.

"It's designed for young Twoleg children, the equivalent of your 5 moon old kit," Pricklekit growled. "It's simple, but you're making it complicated. Carry on."

"It's 2 o'clock!" Jayfeather told Blackstar.

Blackstar, Russetfur, Flametail, Cloudtail, Graystripe, and Sorreltail each took two steps forward.

"What time is it Mr. Clock?" Flametail asked.

"11 o'clock," Jayfeather replied.

The contestants each took 11 steps.

"What time is it Mr. Clock?" generic contestant asked.

"11 o'clock," Jayfeather said.

Each of the contestants took 11 steps.

"What time is it Mr. Clock?" Graystipe asked.

"Midnight," Jayfeather said.

Blackstar screamed and ran as fast as he could to the starting point.

Everyone else just watched him before following him, without the screaming.

Except for Graystripe. Graystripe forgot to run, so he just stared at Blackstar with the oddest look on his face.

Jayfeather jumped on top of Graystripe. "I got you!"

"He's doing better than I imagined," Pricklekit commented.

Jayfeather jumpped off of Graystripe, veered off to the left, and ran into the wall. He then lost consciousness.

"Never mind," Pricklekit growled. "Forget the meddy kitty, everyone. I'm taking over his role this challenge."

* * *

Jayfeather opened his eyes to see himself in a starry forest. Nearby, he saw Birchfall talking with a StarClan cat he did not know.

"That there is Brindleface, Ferncloud's mother." Jayfeather turned to see Yellowfang nodding at the other StarClan cat. "I'm glad to see you've taken time out of your busy schedule to see this. It's urgent."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and turned back towards Birchfall and Brindleface.

"A blessing on your head," Brindleface told Birchfall. "To see a daughter wed. And such a son-in-law, like no one ever saw, the warrior Tigerheart."

Jayfeather gave Brindleface the same look Birchfall was giving his grandmother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pricklekit told the other cats it was midnight.

Blackstar and Cloudtail, who was mocking Blackstar, screamed and pelted for the start. The other cats rolled their eyes and followed them as Graystripe danced in the background.

* * *

"Tigerheart?" Birchfall asked Brindleface.

"A worthy tom is he," Brindleface told Birchfall. "Of faithful family. _She_'s named for Jayfeather's, late ancient sweet sister, the caring Dove's Wing."

Birchfall was now thoroughly confused. Jayfeather, however, understood completely. He could feel anger bubbling up inside of him, but he was more concerned about Birchfall's reaction to what he had heard.

Birchfall blinked. "You must have heard wrong, grandmother, there's no warrior. Dovepaw's tpp young for love to be creeping through her fur."

Brindleface shook her head. "I mean a warrior, Birchfall, my dear grandkit. Your little Dovepaw whom you won't permit, Tigerheart's her perfect fit."

Birchfall stared at Brindleface.

"For such a match few prayed, from somewhere it was made, forbidden it may be, there's little you could see, the warrior Tigerheart."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "This is the weirdest vision ever."

"Stay alert, Jayfeather," Yellowfang told him. "Love latches onto a cat like greencough and can only grow stronger without proper care."

* * *

Back at the challenge, only Cloudtail and Flametail were left. Pricklekit was about to give them a time when Jayfeather gained consciousness.

"Ugghhhh..." Jayfeather moaned.

"Are you okay?" Sorreltail asked him.

"That stupid little cat," Jayfeather hissed under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?" Sorreltail asked.

"I quit," Jayfeather said as Pricklekit caught Cloudtail.

"ThunderClan loses!" Pricklekit announced.

"You...quit?" Graystripe asked.

"I quit," Jayfeather repeated. "Since we lost, I'll go now and we can skip the elimination. I have things to take care of back home."

"Hey! No one skips elimination unless I say so!" Pricklekit growled. "We are having an elimination, sir, and you cannot leave unless you are eliminated."

* * *

Elimination...

"We have our cat to eliminate chosen," Pricklekit announced.

"Did I win the lottery?" Jayfeather inquired.

"Not this time. Today's lucky number is Graystripe."

"FOX DUNG!" Jayfeather spat.

"Oh no," Graystripe whispered. "Erm...I'll go now." Graystripe then left.

"I said I quit! Why vote out Graystripe? He can see!" Jayfeather demanded.

"Graystripe forgot about the challenge. He's getting old," Sorreltail told him.

"Old like Mousefur old or old like Dustpelt?" Jayfeather asked.

"Somewhere around Dustpelt," Cloudtail mewed.

"Then he's not quite insane. He's useful."

* * *

***Not including cats who do not make an impact on the series, for I have an alternate fan-made destiny for them. By the way, I imagine Russetfur speaking with a french accent in this scene.  
I did not use the Dirtplace camera. Why? It wasn't necessary.**

**Well, Jayfeather had a vision and can't do anything about it. Graystripe can't remember what's happening. And Blackstar screams like a girl. This is progress. This is progress.**

**I do not own Fiddler on the Roof. That belongs to other people. Songs just keep getting stuck in my head. Like The Dream, The Rumor, and P-p-p-Poker Face P-p-Poker Face. **


	15. Un

**So, I'm excited for this. Because I like getting reviews. And with this, I'm planning on getting reviews.  
Welcome to sandydragon's challenge! Oh, and there's new management, too!**

* * *

Pricklekit knocked on the door of Team ThunderClan's camp. "Hello?"

Sorreltail opened the door, yawning. "Since when do we have a door?"

"Not important. Your camp is on fire."

"Our camp is on fire?" Sorreltail looked around her. Indeed, the camp was on fire. "I'm surprised Jayfeather didn't notice."

Jayfeather then appeared from the darkness next to Pricklekit. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. The camp is on fire."

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Jayfeather "Is this enough to get me voted out when we lose? I have responsibilities in ThunderClan. I've been gone far too long. Oh, and Dovepaw's in love with Tigerheart, which is distracting her from the prophecy. I need to take care of that too."

Cloudtail "He's a medicine cat. What if we catch greencough? Besidse, if I vote him out, Firestar would have my pelt."

Firestar "No, I wouldn't...why am I here again?"

"OUT!" Pricklekit screeched at him.

"Oh, yes, I'm here to talk business with you," Firestar mewed.

Sorreltail "He forgot. That's not his fault."

Russetfur Russetfur sat in front of the camera, listening to music. "Stacey's mom has got it going on. Stacey's mom has got it going on."

* * *

That morning, the remaining cats gathered around Pricklekit.

"I'm afraid to announce that we have switched companies," Pricklekit mewed. "ThunderClan's camp burned down last night, and the Bad Author Company can't afford to repair it, since their budget's running out. Fortunately, the show's been bought by the CLAN."

"CLAN?" Flametail asked.

"Clan Leaders Against Nothing." Firestar walked up from behind Pricklekit. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"I'm just happy that I can keep my job," Pricklekit confessed. "Anyway, we have a new challenge." Deidara and the Fourth Kazekage appeared next to him. "ThunderClan, beat him up." Pricklekit's tail flicked towards Deidara. "ShadowClan beats the other guy up. Begin!"

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Deidara "Were am I, un? And why are there are bunch of talking cats, hmm?"

Pain "My jinchuriki senses are tingling."

Fourth Kazekage "A bunch of cats? Beat me up? Unlikely."

* * *

"So, what-" Deidara began to ask.

"Get him!" Cloudtail screeched, leaping towards Deidara.

Sorreltail rushed forward and began biting Deidara's leg. Jayfeather, however, hung back with a smirk. If ThunderClan lost, there was every reason for him to be eliminated.

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Tobi "Has anyone seen Deidara-sempai?" Tobi held up a Wanted poster with Deidara's picture on it. "He's wearing a cloak sort of like mine and makes weapons out of clay. She...er, he has a big blonde ponytail. I know that there's a large bounty on his head*, but if you bring him to me, I'll give you a hug and a cookie. Isn't that worth more?"

Deidara "I don't know why, but for some reason I want to kill Tobi now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Team ShadowClan was beating up the Fourth Kazekage.

The Fourth Kazekage was making no attempt to retaliate whatsoever. "Cats...everywhere...living...h#$%..."

"LANGUAGE!" a voice boomed out of nowhere.

All the sudden, a fox appeared out of nowhere. "I, Chickenhound, shall now seek my revenge on these cats for disgracing me!"

"I thought you weren't Chickenhound anymore," Russetfur pointed out.

"ATTACK!" Blackstar yowled, leaving the Fourth Kazekage alone and going after Chickenhound.

Russetfur and Flametail exchanged a glance, discreetly nodded and followed Blackstar.

* * *

Baack with Team ThunderClan, there was a huge explosion.

Jayfeather jumped. "What...what...what in the...the name of...S-StarClan...was...was that?"

"He made something that resembles a clay bird, somehow made it come to life, and made it explode," Cloudtail mewed, not sounding at all as calm as this statement looks.

Sorreltail shivered. "I hope that doesn't happen again."

"You hoped wrong, un," Deidara told them as a clay owl appeared in their faces...

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Pricklekit "..And that's today's weather forecast on today, the t-"

"Sir," the UCM appeared next to Pricklekit. "We have a problem. Deidara's trying to explode the contestants."

"WHAT?" Pricklekit asked in shock. "He's EXPLODING them? We'll lose money if he succeeds! Come, to the invisible killer robot!"

"Since when do-"

"Budget, UCM. It's all in the budget."

* * *

All the sudden, the clay owl launched far away from the cats, moved by some invisible force.

"WHAT?" Deidara seemed shocked.

Pricklekit seemed to be levitating in mid-air. Actually, he was inside an invisible killer robot, but no one knew that.

"Sir, you cannot make the contestants explode," Pricklekit announced.

"Why not, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"We'll lose money in our budget!" Pricklekit replied. "I'm afraid I'll have to bring this challenge to an end."

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Jayfeather "StarClan, PLEASE make ShadowClan win."

Flametail "It looks like we lost. Oh, well, Blackstar will be a big loss to our team, but not so big that we won't vote him out."

Blackstar "That stupid fox. I better not see him again, living OR dead."

Chickenhound "I will get my revenge!"

* * *

"Alright, Fourth Kazekage and Deidara, please step forward," Pricklekit mewed.

The Fourth Kazekage and Deidara stepped forward. Standing behind Pricklekit were Firestar, Brambleclaw, Mousefur, Graystripe , Tigerheart, Starlingpaw, Toadfoot, and Rowanclaw.

"Contestants that have lost, please-"

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" Tobi ran onto the screen and hugged Deidara. "I finally found you! Come on! We need to finish finding the Three Tails!" Tobi then dragged Deidara off-screen.

"TOBI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Deidara screamed.

"We'll go with Deidara," Rowanclaw whispered. The rest of the contestants that already lost nodded.

"Team ShadowClan loses!" Pricklekit announced as the Fourth Kazekage disappeared.

"We're voting out Blackstar," Russetfur announced.

"Seconded," Flametail added.

Blackstar laughed. "Then you'll all pay dearly for your choice."

"Why?" Flametail asked.

"Because I'm the president of the CLAN, and now, this is my show."

* * *

*** I'm assuming. I'm ASSUMING.  
So, Blackstar's been eliminated, but now he's running the show? Team ShadowClan, I'd watch out if I were you.  
Aw, Tobi, I'd take your reward over Deidara's bounty any day. I love cookies. Poor Deidara, having to deal with Tobi.  
****What will come of this? Oh, you'll see next chapter. **


	16. Aftermath?

**Hmm...so, with Blackstar and Firestar now running Island Total Drama, will they still have Aftermath?  
And what did come out of last challenge? I believe there was someone ignored at the end there, someone who really deserves a spotlight.  
I've said it before, but Chickenhound belongs to Brain Jaques, writer of the Redwall series. However, the fact that a character is in a different series doesn't stop me from letting them make cameos!**

* * *

That night...

Russetfur and Flametail talked next to the stump in their camp. Sure, it wasn't like ShadowClan's territory, without pine trees, frogs, and such, but after all the time they'd spent there it was starting to feel like...home.

Flametail smiled. "You know what's funny?"

"What?" Russetfur asked.

"We're both dead, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't it funny that the two most recent cats to die in ShadowClan are the only two cats that represent ShadowClan on the show?"

"A little, yeah." Russetfur smiled.

Flametail looked up at the moon. "It's a full moon tonight. The Clans back home will be having a Gathering about now."

"Two leaders won't be there," Russetfur added. "Rowanclaw and Brambleclaw will have a lot of fun explaining that."

"AND where ThunderClan's medicine cat is." Flametail smirked. "But no one has to explain about us. They don't even know we're gone."

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside Team ShadowClan's camp, Chickenhound was meeting with several cats, plotting to destroy the camp they were meeting next to.

"Those cats," Chickenhound gestured towards the camp, "Are responsible for attacking me when I was just innocently walking by. They soon won't forget the punishment they are about to receive."

"How do you know it was these cats?" a random fox asked.

"Some cats living over there," Chickenhound gesture towards Team ThunderClan's camp, "directed me here, telling me that these are the cats that attacked me. I saw that indeed, they are the same cats, but one of them is missing. All of those cats here or not, we will still attack."

* * *

"Russetfur?" Flametail asked.

"Yes, Flametail?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Go on, tell me anything you want."

"I...I just wanted to tell you..." Flametail's eyes suddenly widened, looking at something behind Russetfur. "There are foxes coming for us!"

"What?" Russetfur looked behind her. "Oh, mouse dung! On such a nice night, too...follow me." Russetfur stood up and ran off, climbing a nearby tree. Flametail followed.

The foxes raced through the camp, disappointed to see the cats were gone.

"They're gone, sir," a random fox reported to Chickenhound.

"#$%!" Chickenhound cursed. "They must have saw us coming and escaped. Well, they won't sleep soundly for a long time, at least. We'll attack again soon, but for now, we'll lure them into security."

"Yes, sir," the rest of the foxes said as they retreated from the camp.

"So, you were just going to tell me that the foxes were coming, weren't you?" Russetfur asked.

"..Yeah. Yeah, that's all I was going to tell you," Flametail muttered.

Russetfur nodded. "Thank you, Flametail. You saved us."

"Oh, it was nothing, really," Flametail told her.

* * *

"Hello!" Ferretpaw said to the camera. "Welcome to Island Total Drama! Say hello to the nice audience, Berrynose!"

"...Hey," Berrynose muttered.

"Today in Island Total Aftermath, our guests are-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Blackstar and Firestar interrupted Aftermath. Blackstar was the one speaking to the cats, and Firestar had a look on his face that said 'I have nothing better to do'. "What are you doing here?"

"Hosting Island Total Aftermath. What are YOU doing here?" Berrynose growled.

"Wondering what's going on here," Firestar replied.

"See, the BAC doesn't own Island Total Drama anymore. We, the Clan Leaders Against Nothing, are now in charge," Blackstar announced. "As president of the CLAN, I order you to leave. You're fired."

"We're FIRED?" Ferretpaw asked.

"Not you, Ferretpaw," Blackstar assured the apprentice. "Berrynose is fired."

Berrynose and Ferretpaw exchanged a glance.

"I'm only staying if Berrynose is staying," Ferretpaw told his leader. "Sure, we might not get along all the time, but we're a team."

Blackstar stared at Firestar, who shrugged. "Any cat who wants Berrynose around is amazing in my mind. I think they should stay. After all, they have been a pretty good team, like they said. They're conflicting personalities make the Aftermath segments rather enjoyable."

"Are you the consumer or the producer?" Blackstar asked.

"Sorry," Firestar apologized.

"Whatever. You two can stay. Just get on with it." Blackstar and Firestar then left Aftermath.

Berrynose smiled at Ferretpaw. "Thanks."

"I did you a favor. Don't expect it to happen often," Ferretpaw growled.

Berrynose's smile quickly fell into a scowl.

"Today on Aftermath, we have two guests! Graystripe and Blackstar!" Ferretpaw announced.

Berrynose rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we're talking to the cat that almost fired me. We're lucky if we both survive the experience."

"Blackstar's not all bad," Ferretpaw assured Berrynose. "First up, before we talk to our new employer, is Graystripe!"

Graystripe looked around as he appeared. "Where am I? This doesn't look like the Gathering at all."

"Welcome to Aftermath, Graystripe!" Ferretpaw greeted him.

"Skipping a Gathering, I see," Berrynose sneered.

"Not my choice." Graystripe glared at Berrynose.

"So, Graystripe, how did you enjoy being in Island Total Drama?" Ferretpaw asked.

"Well...I got to eat food. I'm happy if I have food to eat," Graystripe told him.

"Of course you are," Berrynose said. "How did you feel when your Clanmates voted you out?"

"They voted me out?"

"Are you suffering from amnesia?"

"Who are you again?"

"And that's all the time we have for Graystripe!" Ferretpaw quickly ended Graystripe's review. "Thank you, Graystripe."

"Who's Graystripe?" Graystripe asked.

"Please leave." Ferretpaw glared at Graystripe.

Graystripe nodded and left.

"And up next is the one and only Blackstar!" Ferretpaw announced.

Blackstar walked into the scene.

"So, Blackstar, what inspired you to buy the rights to the show?" Ferretpaw asked.

"Well, word was starting to get out that the Bad Author Company was losing money fast, and pretty soon they wouldn't be able to keep the show going. I thought that I'd help them out and buy the show until they could get back on their feet," Blackstar replied.

"Seriously, why did you buy the show?" Berrynose repeated.

"Oh, you didn't want Firestar's answer? He's my vice president, so that was part of the reason for the decision. As president, I thought it'd be a nice back up if I got voted off the show. That way, not only could I stay, but I could torture my Clanmates endlessly for voting me out."

"You wanted to stay?"

"Not really. I like the idea of punishment. Discipline is necessary for a healthy society."

Ferretpaw made a mental note never to get on his leader's bad side. "So, I assume you're mad that your Clanmates voted you off?"

"Naturally. I'm their leader. They should support my decisions. All of them. It's in the warrior code, you know." Blackstar held up a book titled "The Warrior Code".

"Where does it say that?" Berrynose asked, taking the book and flipping through it.

"Page 13." Blackstar smirked as Berrynose flipped through the pages.

Berrynose stopped on page 13 and read it out loud. "'The word of the Clan leader is law'."

"You have it? They broke the warrior code."

Ferretpaw decided not to press the issue any further. "Sure it is. So, what is your next big step as president of the CLAN and owner of Island Total Drama?"

"You mean after we bought the invisible killer robot that we now have?" Blackstar asked.

"Yup."

"...We'll get to that when it comes."

Ferretpaw nodded. "Thanks for your time, Blackstar. We look forward to future business decisions you make. All in the name of promoting Island Total Drama and the CLAN."

"Promoting Island Total Drama. Of course." Blackstar held back evil laughter. Ah, there was so much he could do to mess up the show.

"That's all the time we have this Aftermath," Berrynose announced. "See you next time!"

* * *

**I had a Document Manager error while typing this...I didn't end up losing any save data, but still, is this the beginning of a new bug? One that can't be bypassed? Will the masses be unable to update for days as they sit urgently in front of their computer screens, waiting for someone to announce a way to bypass the bug or that the bug is now gone?  
Anyway, I sense new pairings by me in this. All in the name of making fun of Warriors, of course. I love the series to death, but I love making fun of the things I love. And I love tearing apart the things I hate.  
Aren't I wonderful?  
EDIT BEFORE POSTING: Oh, and before this chapter gets posted, the story has 15 chapters. There are 51 reviews! How interesting. **


	17. TOBI! Just kidding, it's just Voldemort

**Yeah...recent changes are odd.  
But stuff won't change much.  
So, welcome to the next challenge, from hawkfire111! "they have to be trapped with voldemort until they can no longer stand it. oh, and they are his apprentences, so they must do what he says. " **

* * *

Pricklekit sat in the middle of the two team's camps. He looked at them both for a second, as if he wasn't sure what to do. Then he took out a piece of paper and read it.

"Your first task as host of Island Total Drama is to wake the contestants up each day," he read out loud to himself, trying to stay quiet. "Be sure to make them mad at you, as it raises the ratings. Wake them up using any methods you would like, as long as it's within the rating and is quite humorous." Pricklekit stared at the note. "I don't feel like it today."

He then pulled a computer out of nowhere, turned it on, and started playing Robot Unicorn Attack. The sound wasn't muted, so the famous Robot Unicorn Attack song blasted out of the speakers.

_ALWAYS  
I WANT TO BEEEE WITH YOU  
__AND MAKE BELIEEEEEVE WITH YOU  
AND LIVE IN HARMONY, HARMONY OH LOVE  
ALWAYS, I WANT TO BEEEE WITH YOU  
__AND MAKE BELIEEEEEVE WITH YOU  
AND LIVE IN HARMONY, HARMONY OH LOVE_

Jayfeather suddenly appeared next to Pricklekit. "Pricklekit?"

"Hmm?" Pricklekit asked, absorbed by the game.

"What are you doing?" Jayfeather asked, seemingly calm.

"Playing Robot Unicorn Attack," Pricklekit replied happily. He grinned. "Wow! That was my best score yet!"

"Pricklekit?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes?"

"THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD! BY NOW, EVERYONE HATES THAT SONG!"

"That's not true," Sorreltail said with a yawn as she woke up and joined the two toms.* "I actually still like that song."

"He has a point," Flametail pointed out at the same time as he joined the awake cats around the computer. "The song's old."

Flametail and Sorreltail glared at each other.

"ALWAYS! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU! AND MAKE BELIEVE WITH YOU! AND LIVE IN HARMONY, HARMONY OH LOVE!" Sorreltail yowled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in ThunderClan...

Brackenfur stared up at the stars sadly. "But Sorreltail, I thought you loved me!"

* * *

"Dear StarClan, make it stop!" Jayfeather and Flametail hissed as Cloudtail and Russetfur also woke up and joined everyone else.

"WHEN IT'S COLD OUTSIDE-" Sorreltail continued on.

Cloudtail glared at her. "Please do me a favor and make it easier for me to not want to kill you right now by not singing that song."

Sorreltail sighed. "It's a good song..."

"Oh, everyone's awake." Pricklekit looked at all the cats like nothing had happened. "Ready for your next challenge? Today our special guest ISN'T Tobi."

"Thank StarClan!" Sorreltail sighed in relief.

"Instead it's a guy who could kill you as soon as look at you, has no nose, extremely white skin, has killed millions, and honestly creeps me out a little. Put your hands together for You-Know-Who."

Voldemort appeared next to Pricklekit. "Please, call me Lord Voldemort...wait, why are there cats here?"

Pricklekit whispered something to Voldemort, Voldemort occasionally nodding, and turned to the cats. "Well, today your challenge is to be trapped in a room with Voldemort. Similar to that Tobi challenge you all remember so well...only you're all apprentices to Voldemort and must do what he says."

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Cloudtail "I have the right to relieve myself in peace. After all, THE Lord Voldemort is here. Only a fool wouldn't be scared. Leave me alone."

Blackstar "LIGHTBULB!"

Flametail "Wait...so Lord Voldemort's a murderer, right? So that means we'll have to murder everyone with him, or at least aid him in his murdering."

"That's correct," a voice from nowhere said.

"I hate violence," Flametail replied.

Sorreltail Sorreltail gave the camera an odd look. "Our new master is completely white, has no nose, and claims to be magic. He's pretty strange, for a murderer."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT YOUR MASTER THAT WAY!" Lord Voldemort shouted from off camera.

"Eek!" Sorreltail squeaked as she bowed her head. "I am so sorry, my lord. Please forgive me. I will not ever talk badly about you again!"

Russetfur "That's us! That's right! Gotta love this American Ride! Both ends of the ozone burnin! Funny how, the world keeps turnin. Look ma! No hands! I love! This American Ride!"

Sorreltail happened to be walking by and grinned with delight as she heard Russetfur. "Oh my gosh! I love this song!" She then ran off for some reason.

Russetfur grinned. "The first stage of Operation: Defeat ThunderClan is a-go."

* * *

"And begin!" Pricklekit announced before he quickly disappeared.

"Just so you know, I'm not enjoying this as much as I could," Lord Voldemort admitted. "After all, I'm not allowed to kill you, and I always kill the disobedient. This'll make me look rather soft. But enough of that, I can kill anyone else I want, can't I?"

"Yes, my lord," Russetfur agreed.

"You there!" Lord Voldemort pointed at Sorreltail. "I thirst. Get me a glass of water."

Sorreltail didn't hear him. "Winter getting colder, summer getting warmer, tidal wave coming cross the Mexican border. Why buy a galloon, it's cheaper by the barrel? Just don't get busted singing Christmas carols."

Lord Voldemort sighed. "You're testing my patience. You, there." Lord Voldemort pointed at Jayfeather. "Get me a glass of water instead."

"My lord," Jayfeather replied with mocking loyalty. "I would do so, but it would be more wise to send someone else. I am a simple blind cat, after all. But if you wish me to do so, I will do as you wish."

"I don't care about that," Lord Voldemort told him boredly. "Fetch me a glass of water. From the sounds of it, it's all you're good for."

"Yes, sir." Jayfeather smiled to himself as he left. His plan was going well so far. Now, the only one that could spoil his plans was Sorreltail if she kept singing such horrid songs.*

Lord Voldemort pointed at Flametail. "You, there. You look rather intelligent." When he got not response, the Dark Lord continued. "Take this book and pick someone for me to kill." Lord Voldemort handed Flametail a large book.

Flametail opened the book delicately with a paw and began to carefully look through it. Of course, he had no idea what the book said or anything, but it's not like Voldemort knew that. Flametail continued flipping through until he found a random picture. "Here, my lord."

Voldemort looked at the page Flametail stopped on and smiled. "Ah, yes, thank you, whatever-your-name-is."

"Flametail, sir," Flametail told him.

"Flametail." Voldemort then disappeared.

Flametail smiled. "This is actually fun."

"Tell that to my ears," Russetfur and Cloudtail told him at the same time while glaring at Sorreltail.

"That's us! That's right! Gotta love this American Ride! Both ends of the ozone burning! Funny how the world keeps turning. Look ma! No hands! I love! This American Ride," Sorreltail sang.

"Sometimes I hate her so much,'' Cloudtail growled.

"I always hate her, but I'm allowed to. I'm not her Clanmate," Russetfur added.

"I'm supposed to treat everyone with indifference, but be loyal mostly to my Clanmates," Flametail told them. "Anyway, this challenge really isn't so bad."

Voldemort came back choking some random person. "Alright, now to test your loyalty." Voldemort threw the random person on the ground. "Kill him."

"What?" Flametail asked in shock.

"Kill him," Voldemort repeated.

"Do it for ShadowClan, Flametail," Russetfur whispered softly to him. "We have to win this."

Flametail nodded. "You're...you're right."

Cloudtail shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do."

And so the dead deputy, dead medicine cat, and the warrior began killing the random person.

The other warrior?

Sorreltail remained oblivious to what was going on for a second, then followed Cloudtail's lead, still singing the same song. "Poor little infamous, America's town, she gained five pounds and lost her crown! Quick fix plastic surgical antidote, got herself a record deal, can't even sing a note!"

Voldemort glared at her, annoyed, but didn't say anything. At least she was following orders.

Jayfeather then appeared with a glass of orange juice. "Your water, my lord."

Voldemort stared at the glass. "That's orange juice."

"It is?" Jayfeather stared blankly at the glass, then sighed. "How foolish of me. I shall return with the liquid you requested." Jayfeather then walked off to attempt to find some water.

Voldemort always hated cats. He stared at these cats, the orange, the tortoiseshell, the white one...He hated them. Especially that one tortoiseshell colored one. She wouldn't stop singing that stupid song about America, whatever in the world America was. It must have been some sort of transportation device, as she was singing about riding it.

What a stupid song.

At least it was now over.

"You!" Voldemort pointed at Sorreltail as soon as she finished singing that song about riding an America. "Stop singing at once!"

Sorreltail bowed her head. "Yes, my lord."

"Good," Lord Voldemort told her. "Now, where's that gray cat with my water?"

On cue, Jayfeather came back, handing Lord Voldemort a cup of iced tea.

"This is iced tea," Voldemort told him.

"I will get some water," Jayfeather assured him as he left again.

"Now, all of you..." Voldemort was bored, but didn't feel like doing anything. So he decided to do something rather childish. "Let's play Simon Says."

"Oh, boy! I love this game!" Cloudtail mewed.

Sorreltail gave him a weird look. "Okay, who are you, and what have you done with Cloudtail?"

"I killed him and ate his organs," Cloudtail told her.

"Ew! That's disgusting!" Sorreltail hissed.

"I'm kidding! Just kidding," Cloudtail told her.

Sorreltail glared at him as Flametail and Russetfur exchanged an amused glance.

"Alright, Simon says jump up and down," Voldemort said boredly.

They all jumped up and down.

"Stop," Voldemort said boredly.

No one stopped.

"I, LORD SIMON VOLDEMORT, SAID STOP!" Voldemort shouted.

Umm...

Anyway, all four of the cats stopped.

"Good." Voldemort thought for a second. "Now, Lord Simon says to run in circles."

"That's a dog thing," Sorreltail pointed out as the other three cats ran in circles.

"Disobedient apprentice!" Voldemort shouted at her. "Get out of my presence! You're lucky you're allowed to survive."

"But I-" Sorreltail protested.

"ALL OF MY APPRENTICES, SERVANTS, AND OTHER PEOPLE FOLLOWING ME ARE TO OBEY ME WITHOUT QUESTION!" Voldemort shouted. "GO!"

Sorreltail sighed and left.

"Good, she was annoying," Voldemort said. "Now, Simon says-"

"Here you go," Jayfeather said as he handed Voldemort a glass of chocolate milk.

"Simon says that's not water. Go get some water," Voldemort said without thinking.

"Alright, my lord." Jayfeather went off to get some water.

So did Cloudtail, Flametail, and Russetfur.

"I didn't mean to-" Voldemort began to try to call the three cats back.

Then Cloudtail, Flametail, and Russetfur came back, handing him a glass of water each.

Jayfeather returned with a glass of...it's best not to say.

Voldemort took Jayfeather's glass and dumped it on him. "You've disobeyed me too many times already. Go. You're done."

Jayfeather stared at him blankly, nodded, and left.

"Simon says who wants to say cat say cat!" Voldemort said.

No one said cat.

"Dang it," Voldemort muttered. "Alright, Simon says...Simon says jump up and down in a circle on your back."

Russetfur, Cloudtail, and Flametail got on their backs. They then attempted to jump up and down in a circle.

"I said jump up and down in a circle on your back. What did you not understand?" Voldemort asked.

Flametail struggled as hard as he could to follow orders, but the former medicine cat just couldn't do so. Russetfur and Cloudtail, however, had somehow managed to do so.

"You," Voldemort pointed at Flametail. "If you can't even accomplish a simple little thing, I have no use for you. Go."

Flametail sighed. "Yes, my lord." He then left.

"So there's two of you left..." Voldemort mused to himself. He then pointed at Cloudtail. "Eeny." Then he pointed at Russetfur. "Meeny." Then he pointed at Cloudtail. "Miny." Then he pointed at Russetfur. "Moe."

"Seriously?" Cloudtail mumbled under his breath.

"My mother told me to pick the very best one and you are not it." Voldemort finished pointing at Cloudtail. "Both of you were excellent servants, I must say. Either of you would obey me without question and succeed in what I ordered you to do. So this is only fair. Sorry, white cat, but you're done."

"The challenge is over!" Pricklekit announced. "ThunderClan has lost!"

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Blackstar Blackstar approached Voldemort. "Lord Voldemort, sir, I would like your assistance in something."

"What?" Lord Voldemort asked. "I don't do favors, so there'd better be something in it for me."

"Oh, don't worry," Blackstar told him. "There's plenty in it for you. In fact, we'll actually be getting the same thing out of it, but in different ways. Here's what I'd like you to do..."

* * *

Elimination Round...

Pricklekit smiled at the three cats in front of him. "Welcome to the last Elimination Round on Island Total Drama."

"What?" Last Round?" Sorreltail asked.

"After this, teams will be eliminated," Pricklekit told her. "We can't carry out elimination with two cats on a team, so after this the first loser will go."

"Alright..." Cloudtail said.

"Unfortunately, we have a problem. The elimination votes reached a tie," Pricklekit told them.

"What?" Jayfeather asked.

"There's one vote for Jayfeather, one vote for Sorreltail, and one vote for Cloudtail," Pricklekit announced.

"So who's eliminated?" Jayfeather and Cloudtail asked at the same time.

"You'll see," Pricklekit told them. "Team ShadowClan, Blackstar, Firestar and I are going to vote to see who's eliminated, and we'll tell you tomorrow. But for now, this round has ended."

Sorreltail sighed. "The anticipation is going to drive me crazy."

"We'll see who loses tomorrow," Cloudtail meowed. "For now, let's go back to camp."

* * *

*** I actually like these songs, these are Jayfeather's personal opinions. I don't own Always by Erasure or American Ride by Toby Keith.  
I don't own Lord Voldemort.  
I don't own Warriors.**

**So what happens next? Oh, you'll see...you'll see... **


	18. Jayfeather Torture

**Hello, and welcome to Island Total Drama! If you're wondering why this story hasn't been updated, I've been working on We Interrupt This Prophecy and some one-shots on my other profile. I've recently come up with a new warriors story I'll work on soon, and have started work on my next Pokemon story, which is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story.  
I believe this next chapter will be quite fun...**

* * *

Pricklekit was still refusing to wake up the contestants because he was a lazy little...um...cat, so he was now quietly playing Solitaire in-between the two camps, hoping that the five cats would wake up soon.

Cinderpaw suddenly appeared next to him. "What're you doing?"

"Playing Solitaire," Pricklekit muttered, more focused on the game than on the conversation.

"Fool!" Cinderpaw shouted. "You idiot! Do you not know what your job is?"

"...I host the show?" Pricklekit asked innocently.

"Yes. And part of being the host is waking up the contestants at some unearthly hour and making them complain! Now wake them up, or you're gone for good!"

Pricklekit shivered. Whether he wanted to do this or not, he didn't want to go back to what he was before...nothing. Then, out of nowhere, a CD player appeared, playing a random song.

_I am really special cuz there's only one of me! Look at my smile, I'm so-_

"That song is UNAPPROPRIATE!" Cinderpaw growled. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm special," Pricklekit muttered.

"Oh, you're special alright."

As the conversation went on, Pricklekit and Cinderpaw slowly realized that the contestants were awake and watching them.

"Good morning!" Pricklekit announced. "Today, our unexpected special guest is Cinderpaw!"

"I've come to announce that Sorreltail has lost," Cinderpaw announced. "Sorreltail, get out."

"What?" Sorreltail asked. "But...I lost last time!"

"And this time you've hindered progress," Cloudtail told her. "I'm sorry, Sorreltail, but it's time for you to go."

Sorreltail glared at Cloudtail. "You're probably the one that voted me out."

"...Yes," Cloudtail replied.

Sorreltail glanced at Cinderpaw. "Get me out of here." And with that, she left.

"And our next challenge today is from Ninetails153, also known as Redstar!" Pricklekit announced. "We're going to play a game similar to dodge ball. ThunderClan can make electric balls of energy, and ShadowClan can make dark, somewhat evil balls of energy. The last cat standing is the loser of the challenge and is kicked out."*

"This'll last two seconds," Jayfeather commented.

"There's a catch," Cinderpaw added. "Any cat who gets hit on purpose will automatically be kicked out of the challenge, thus ending the challenge."

"...Yeah, this is going to take awhile," Cloudtail meowed.

"Any questions?" Pricklekit asked.

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Jayfeather "Everyone please just get me out. I have no business here. I don't even want to win. Just kick me out."

Flametail "I hope I win...Or Russetfur..."

Russetfur "I better win. I better win. I MUST WIN."

Cloudtail "Yeah, sorry, Jayfeather. Not happening."

Cinderpaw "I forgot about Jayfeather wanting to lose...Yeah, if Jayfeather gets hit on purpose, then nothing happens. It's as if he got hit on accident."

Jayfeather "F#$ you, Cinderpaw."

Pricklekit "A forbidden word?" Pricklekit shook his head. "You shall be punished severely for that, Jayfeather."

* * *

"I have realized that this challenge is very unfair to Jayfeather, as he is blind," Pricklekit announced as the four contestants got ready to start. "As a result, Jayfeather is exempt from this challenge and automatically gets to stay."

"...What?" Jayfeather asked, outraged. "But I...I..."

"You make us angry, you pay," Cinderpaw pointed out.

Jayfeather sighed and left the dodge ball arena to stand with Pricklekit and Cinderpaw, who were acting as referees.

"Start!" Pricklekit yowled.

Immediately, Cloudtail fired up an electric ball of energy and fired it towards Flametail and Russetfur.

They dodged it.

Flametail fired up a dark energy ball and fired it towards Cloudtail.

He dodged it.

Yawn. What a tedious challenge. Basically, there's a lot of throwing energy dodge ball things and a lot of dodging.

Very boring.

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Jayfeather "Because this challenge is quite tedious and boring, I've decided to make it interesting until something happens. When something happens, you'll get to see that, but other than that, you get to watch me be interesting." Jayfeather then picked up five tennis balls and began to juggle them perfectly, despite the fact that he was blind.

* * *

Almost immediately, the show went back to the dodge ball game to show Flametail getting hit by an electric energy ball thing.

"Flametail is out! The challenge will continue," Pricklekit announced.

Flametail left the arena to sit with Cinderpaw and Pricklekit in the vacant spot that Jayfeather had previous occupied until he decided to make the episode interesting.

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Jayfeather Jayfeather was now juggling seven tennis balls. "You see, it's all in being aware of your surroundings. Most of you watching the show can probably see these tennis balls fine, but as I'm blind, I can't see a thing. But I can sense where they are by feeling the air moving around with my fur and can tell approximately where they are by smell as well. Still, juggling seven at a time is fairly challenging-"

* * *

An electric energy ball thing hit Russetfur.

Cloudtail was the last cat standing.

"The challenge is over!" Pricklekit announced. "Cloudtail has lost!"

Cloudtail sighed. "Well, I still was the best, so I'm pretty happy about that."

Cloudtail then disappeared.

"What will happen next time? We'll find out soon. But before we go, a word from our sponsor!" Pricklekit mewed.

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Jayfeather Jayfeather was now juggling eleven tennis balls. "Alright, this even surprises me. I've never attempted to juggle eleven tennis balls before, but miracles do happen, I suppose. See, it's harder to smell them when there's this many, so I can't smell each one individually. There's just this huge circle in the air that smells like tennis ball. But even with that circle, I can get each one to stay in the air. Let this be an inspiration to everyone. Even the blind can do-"

Just then, two tennis balls fell to the ground.

"...anything," Jayfeather muttered.

* * *

***This is somewhat different than what was said in the review, which was actually a story suggestion, but...yeah. We apologize for any inconvenience. In using this challenge, we do not claim the story suggestion as our own, and it is open to be used by whoever.  
Jayfeather? Can juggle eleven tennis balls? AT ONCE? Come on, I can only juggle two at a time. That's just not fair.  
So, now it's Flametail, Russetfur, and Jayfeather? I wonder who will win...but first, we have an Aftermath to run! **


	19. Aftermath the Last

**Oh, hello there. I didn't see you before. Welcome. I'm glad you decided to enter. What have you entered, you might ask? Why, it's none other than...  
ISLAND TOTAL DRAMA!  
Three cats remain in the struggle to win the show and get...a prize! A prize that I can't remember, indeed only worthy for the greatest of these cats! But before that...**

* * *

"Hey, Berrynose! You'll never guess what!" Ferretpaw told Berrynose in an excited voice.

"What?" Berrynose asked, now equally excited.

"You want me to tell you?" Ferretpaw asked.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes I'm extremely sure!"

"Are you SURE you want to know...?"

"Tell me!"

"Oh, you'll find out!" Ferretpaw assured Berrynose. "I'm about to summon it!"* Ferretpaw picked up a Duel Monsters card and played it in Attack mode. "It's..."

A screen appeared out of nowhere with giant fancy words saying _Island Total Drama Aftermath_.

"It's time for another episode of Aftermath!" Ferretpaw announced.

"You're kidding me," Berrynose growled. Then he moaned. "I hate this."

"Don't fret. This is the last episode of Aftermath."

"Yes!" Berrynose did an epic fistpump even though he was a cat and therefore unable to make a fist or pump it triumphantly into the air.

"However, this will also be the longest episode of Aftermath, at least theoretically, as we're interviewing all the cats still in the competition."

"Dangit!" Berrynose hissed.

"Before we get to the Triumphant Three, however, we will interview the Dreadful Duo: Cloudtail and Sorreltail!" Ferretpaw mewed.

Cloudtail and Sorreltail then appeared.

"Cloudtail, Sorreltail, welcome to Island Total Drama Aftermath!" Berrynose said cheerfully. Then his face grew irritated. "Alright, I can't do this."

"You can do it, Berrynose," Ferretpaw told him. "It's only one more episode! And remember...  
_Just remember you're not alone  
In the Aftermath  
In the Aftermath_."*

"...You're right," Berrynose agreed. "I'm not alone. And you probably hate this as much as I do."

"Actually, I don't mind-" Ferretpaw began to say.

"So, Sorreltail, Cloudtail..." Berrynose continued. "You both lost. How do you feel?"

"Well, I did better than Sorreltail, which is a feat upon itself, so I'm indifferent," Cloudtail replied.

"I lost! How did I lose? I won the first season! Half my opponents were the same as last time! How did I lose? Why did I lose?" Sorreltail asked.

"...Yeah, surely it couldn't be because you're suddenly annoying for no reason. That's definitely not it," Berrynose assured her.

"Of course not. Wait, did you just call me annoying? I'm not annoying. How could you say something like that?"

"...Cloudtail, random fact: You're daughter's great-aunt is your daughter's mate's grandmother." Ferretpaw announced.

"How do you people know these things?" Cloudtail asked the camera.

The camera shrugged. "I don't know, I just work here, man."

"Anyway..." Ferretpaw continued. "The end is near, and we only have three cats left. The big question is...2 questions. Who do you think will win and who do you want to win?"

"...You're asking me like I care," Cloudtail remarked. "However, you are correct, I do have my opinions."

"I as well," Sorreltail said.

"Who will win? Probably Flametail. I would like for Jayfeather to win, though. He'd blind, and he can swim, climb a mountain, still be helpful to our Clan, and _juggle eleven tennis balls. _You have to agree that he deserves something out of this," Cloudtail mewed.

"Russetfur will win, And I want...Firestar to win. Sure, he's already lost, but hey, plot twists are known to happen, and he'd done a lot for all the Clans. He deserves it," Sorreltail meowed.

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Jayfeather "I hate you, Cloudtail. I don't care if your mother was my grandfather's sister. I hate you."

Firestar "Um...I hate to break this to everyone...but I'm not winning."

Sorreltail "Of COURSE he's saying that to make everyone suspect that the ending will be normal, while in secret he's secretly planning to win. I know how these stories work, there's always a plot twist."

Firestar "StarClan, Sorreltail. I'm not going to win. I lost, fair and square. You think I'm going to steal the win? Think again."

* * *

Back at the Aftermath...

"So, what's your favorite food?" Berrynose asked.

"Mouse," Cloudtail mewed.

"Rabbit," Sorreltail said at the same time.

"Favorite?" Graystripe asked.*

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Berrynose growled as Graystripe disappeared.

"That's all the time we have for the Dreadful Duo," Ferretpaw announced. "Now it's time for the Triumphant Three!"

"And only 880 words into the story?" Berrynose asked. "Man, these chapters are getting short."

An Acme Anvil* then fell on Berrynose's head, flattening him and then making him rise in an accordian-like fashion.* **

"...Right, let's move on to Jayfeather, Russetfur, and Flametail..." Ferretpaw mewed.

The Triumphant Three then appeared.

"So...three questions. Let's make this simple," Berrynose mewed. "Russetfur and Flametail...is there anything going on between you two?"

"No," both cats said at the same time before giving each other a weird look.

"Not in a million years," Russetfur added.

"Second questions," Ferretpaw continued. "Jayfeather. Why do you want to lose so badly?"

"My Clan needs me," Jayfeather mewed.

"So? They have Leafpool and Brightheart," Ferretpaw pointed out.

"Leafpool won't do anything and Brightheart can't cure every cat of every sickness. What if greencough starts to spread? Blackcough? Itchiness? Oh, and Dovepaw and I need to have a talk. There's that, too."***

"Third question," Ferretpaw mewed.

"Who's going to win?" Berrynose asked.

"Team ShadowClan." All three cats said at the same time.

"...No debate? No arguments over which member of the team? Nothing?" Ferretpaw asked.

"You three are lame," Berrynose commented.

"I don't care who wins. It just better not be me," Jayfeather mewed.

Flametail shrugged. "I'm happy with either of us winning."

"Either of us winning proves how much stronger ShadowClan is than ThunderClan. I have nothing else to gain from this, so...I'm good," Russetfur added.

"Okay..." Berrynose shrugged. "I guess that ends this episode of Aftermath."

"And with this concludes Aftermath for good," Ferretpaw added. "We're as sad as you are to see it go, but the end must come! And what an end it will be! See you next time on Island Total Drama!"

The camera shut off.

"You know, we won't appear on the show again," Berrynose pointed out. "We won't be seeing them again on the show."

Ferretpaw was too busy sighing to notice. "I'm going to miss Aftermath."

"You're...going to actually miss it?" Berrynose asked. "I'll be glad of it's absence."

"I like Aftermath. Got a problem? Then come at me, bro," Ferretpaw growled.*

"No, no, I'm just impressed. That's all," Berrynose assured Ferretpaw.

"Good."

* * *

***I do not own any references I used.  
** Yes, I _did _mean to put an asterisk there twice. So, please, don't point this out. There are two references.  
*** My Warriors knowledge does not include Sign of the Moon. I have only read to Book 3 of OoTS.**

**And so concludes Aftermath for good! You won't be seeing Ferretpaw and Berrynose again, so wave good-bye one last time!  
...And now that that's done, I'm here to beg for challenges. I need a regular challenge, although I can come up with something if needed, and I'm working on the final challenge. I've already been given an idea for it, which I'm going with, but I want it to be big, so any ideas that could be added I'll go for. If not, I have ideas I can use to work with the challenge, so...  
****  
**


	20. Silly Mimikins!

**Today's challenge is brought to you by my great friend Spottedpaw13! It's a Super Paper Mario challenge! (I went crazy before I came up with this).  
This challenge is based off of Chapter 2, in which you owe Mimi 1,000,000 Rubees. I hope you're ready for a long chapter, everyone, because this is going to be a wild ride...**

* * *

Pricklekit sat in front of the computer, playing a quiet game of Solitaire with some earphones in. He used his master strategy to play Solitaire while quietly humming along to Move Along by All-American Rejects.

Suddenly, Cinderpaw, along with a mysterious cat, appeared next to him.

"PRICKLEKIT!" Cinderpaw yowled.

Pricklekit took off his earphones. "Yes?"

"Remember your contract?" Cinderpaw held up a piece of paper. "It's in your contract to wake the contestants up at 1 in the morning every day in some amusing way to keep ratings up. You're not doing that. It's 3 in the morning and they're still asleep, while you've made no effort to wake them up."

"This is true," Pricklekit agreed, not at all ashamed of this fact.

"Well, ratings are going down. Our viewers would rather have me as the host of the show than you. If ratings don't go up _soon_, then I'm taking your job."

Pricklekit shivered. Cinderpaw had caught him. The only thing he wanted was to keep this job. It paid the bills. What bills, you ask? Well, SunClan cats pay bills. And Pricklekit wanted his bills paid. If Cinderpaw took his job...

Pricklekit yanked out his earphones and began pressing buttons on the computer. "Initiating waking up sequence. 3...2...1...activate."

Suddenly, both ThunderClan and ShadowClan camps filled up with water. Invisible boxes kept the water in the immediate area of the two camps, preventing anything else from getting damaged from so much water.

"Deactivating in 3...2...1...deactivated."

The water suddenly disappeared, along with the invisible walls. Suddenly, loud music began playing.

_Shut up, and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for Waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter from your clothes now  
That's what you get for Waking up in Vegas_

"That song is horrible!" Cinderpaw, Pricklekit, and the mysterious cat all said at once. Pricklekit immediately shut it off.

The three cats were immediately surrounded by three very wet and very angry cats.

"What...the StarClan...was that for?" Jayfeather spat. "I'll rip your soul out of your body and eat it for lunch! I'll eat your brains for dinner! I'll-"

"Calm down, calm down," Pricklekit soothed him. "Technical difficulties."

"That was a technical difficulty?" Cinderpaw asked, shocked.

"Of course. That long sequence of buttons wasn't supposed to summon the water blocks. No, it was supposed to electrocute everyone. It was a technical difficulty that fortunately didn't kill anyone."

"ELECTROCUTION?" Russetfur hissed.

"That wouldn't have been any better," Flametail pointed out.

"Calm down, calm down. We have a challenge to go through. Cinderpaw...why are you here?"

"To introduce the newest member of the United Fiction Characters, of course! Everyone, meet Onekit II!"

Everyone turned to the mysterious tom. He had brown fur and amber eyes.

"He's..." Russetfur's eyes widened. "He's the most ugly cat I've ever seen."

"Thanks," Onekit II growled.

"I don't like him," Flametail commented.

"I sense...something strange about him. He's no ordinary cat, is he?" Jayfeather asked.

"Of course not," Cinderpaw spat. "Why have a regular cat join the United Fiction Characters? Onekit II is a shapeshifter."

Onekit II immediately changed into a black tom with green eyes. "I can change into anything, but I like the form I was just in the best. I don't like this form, actually..." He changed back into the brown tom with amber eyes. "So I don't usually change into any other cat-like form."

"He's also a member of the CELL," Cinderpaw added. "That's the Cinderpaw's Evil Lethiferous League. And now that he's been properly introduced, why don't you start up this challenge, Pricklekit?" Cinderpaw then disappeared.

"Why make a new Evil group? She already had the Evil Council," Flametail pointed out.

"Cinderpaw's Evil Council, for all intents and purposes, is disbanded. It never accomplished anything. The Evil Lethiferous League has the same goals as the Council, only it WILL be successful."

"What does Lethiferous mean?" Russetfur asked.

"Devastating," Jayfeather informed her.

"Anyway, it's time for the challenge!" Pricklekit smiled. "Onekit II, would you care to inform them of the challenge?"

Onekit II gave a girlish giggle as he changed into a green girl with pigtails and dressed in a maid outfit. He(?) giggled again, then suddenly glared at the three contestants as he ran at them in a rage. "NYAAAH! You broke it!"

"Come again...?" Russetfur asked.

"You broke my most favoritest vase!" Onekit II yelled.

"...Vase?" Russetfur inquired.

"DOOFUSES!" Onekit II spat. "I loved that vase more than ANYTHING! And you BROKE it!"

"Uh..." Flametail looked rather confused.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" Onekit II growled.

"Oh, yes, they will. Perhaps you three need some background," Pricklekit mewed. "See, you're trapped in Merlee's Mansion. You're looking for Merlee, but the only person you can find is her maid, Mimi. You just broke her priceless vase, and now you owe sweet Mimikins one million Rubees."

"Until you work off your debt, you naughty little things, I OWN YOU! ENJOY LABOR!" Onekit II added.

"You can work off your debt in the generator room, and pay off your debt in the bank once the challenge starts," Pricklekit meowed. "Any questions?"

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Jayfeather "This is not what I enjoy doing at 3 in the morning. Alright, I have a couple of questions. First off, what in the name of StarClan is a Rubee?"

Onekit II Onekit II, in Mimi form, giggled. "Rubees? That's the current currency. And they're NOTHING LIKE COINS. I spit on your coins. I only use Rubees as currency."

Jayfeather "Okay, how does the challenge end?"

Pricklekit "The challenge ends when the first cat to pay off their one million Rubee debt does so. The loser is the person who is the farthest away from accomplishing this, and whoever is inbetween also stays."

Flametail "Umm...this is an odd challenge, but anyway...why make a new OC just to have a character that can shapeshift so you can do this without actually using the character in the challenge? Isn't that a little complicated?"

Cinderpaw "You see, Onekit II has been planed as a character for awhile. We just needed a reason for bringing him into existence. And now that this is getting a little off topic...

* * *

After Pricklekit and Onekit II made sure that everyone knew exactly what was going on in the challenge, the five...cats were transported into a perfect model of Merlee's Mansion, where the challenge would take place.

* * *

Merlee's Mansion...

"The generator room is on the top floor. Any other rooms you find besides that, you can feel free to explore, but keep in mind that wasting time could cost you the challenge. One more thing." Pricklekit gave each contestant a pink parasol. "You can use that to glide. You probably won't need it, but just in case...begin!"

The three cats raced to the top floor of this section of the mansion, where they found three doors.

"What's this one with a password needed to get inside?" Russetfur asked.

Jayfeather shrugged. "Eh, probably some room that's not too important, like some employee lounge room or something."

"There's two doors next to it. Which one is the generator room?" Flametail inquired.

"Well, only one way to find out. You can take the one on the right, and I'll take the one on the left," Jayfeather replied as he walked into the door on the right.

"...I guess I'll take the door on the left, then..." Flametail decided. "Which one are you going through, Russetfur?"

"Why not divide and conquer? I'll go through the one on the right. That way, one of us is sure to find the generator room," Russetfur replied.

"Alright, sounds great to me," Flametail mewed as he walked into the door on the left. Russetfur paused for a moment before going into the room on the right.

* * *

The room on the left...

Flametail looked around, but this room looked like it had nothing to do with a generator. There were just some other people with debts lounging around, taking a break from their constant working. Flametail was about to leave, annoyed that he had found something so useless, when someone stopped him.

"Hey, buddy, want to know a secret?" the prisoner asked.*

"Uh...sure," Flametail replied, not sure if he should trust the prisoner.

"Good. You look like a guy who can keep secrets. Don't tell anyone, and listen up. You know the room next to this one that has a password needed to enter it?"

"Yeah..."

"That's the VIP Generator room. You earn Rubees much quicker in there, I hear. If only I knew the password..." The prisoner shrugged. "That's the secret. Don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry," Flametail replied with a smile. Now he had to figure out how to get in the VIP room without Russetfur or Jayfeather knowing. But first, he better make some Rubees just in case...

* * *

The room on the right...

Meanwhile, Russetfur and Jayfeather entered the room on the right of the entrance to the VIP Generator room. This door lead to the regular generator room. Several people were hitting weird blocks as a spark circled around them, making sure they weren't slacking.

"JUMP, LITTLE FLEAS!" The warden of the room shouted at the prisoners as the warden cracked a whip in the direction of the prisoners. Several of the prisoners were sweaty, and...rather smelly, actually, but they didn't dare stop. Not if they wanted to leave with their lives.

Jayfeather stared in fear at this room. "...There's something evil about this room. Something about this room just reeks of pure evil."

"I think that would be the prisoners," Russetfur told him.

"Hey, you two!" The warden shouted at the two cats. "Welcome to the generator room, little fleas! You wanna work here with the rest of the fleas?"

"Uh...sure..." Russetfur replied, while Jayfeather shrugged.

"Wonderful energy you have," the warden said sarcastically. "Find an unused block and jump like crazy. Every time you hit the block, you earn a Rubee. When you're all done, I'll pay you what you earned. Get going!" With a crack of the whip, Russetfur and Jayfeather quickly ran to a couple of unused rocks and began jumping.

"Watch out for the motivational spark that travels around the floor, by the way!" The warden added.

Jayfeather shivered. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"I don't care what you feel. I'm just here to win." Russetfur quickly began jumping. After some hesitation, Jayfeather did the same.

Flametail then walked into the room. At that moment, the warden began encouraging the prisoners.

"Work those skinny flea legs! Make it burn!" The warden then noticed Flametail. "You! Get to work! Jump like you mean it!" Flametail ran to an unused block and copied what the other prisoners were doing as the warden continued. "Boss Mimi hates the dark like she hates brussels sprouts! So WORK IT! MOOOORE POWER!"

* * *

The bank...

Onekit II giggled as he sat in the bank, ready to wait for new prisoners to come in to pay off their debts. Of course, their efforts were all in vain. He had made sure of it himself. The wardens didn't have enough Rubees to pay off the debts of the prisoners, which were something like one million each. He'd hid all the Rubees that weren't floating around the Mansion in a security lock that no one could breach. The security code was unable to be hacked. It was too random. What was it again? 412-

Silly Mimikins! He couldn't think of such things! What if one of the prisoners had the ability to read the minds of others? Such a thing would be ridiculous, but just in case, Onekit II couldn't even think about the security code of the vault containing one million Rubees.

Silly Mimikins! If Mimikins thought of such a thing again, then Mimikins would deserve a spanking!

* * *

The Generator Room...

"Want your Rubees, do you, flea?"

Flametail nodded as he exhaustedly waited for his payment. He'd jumped more times than he could count, and was ready to claim his pay and call it a day.

"For your decent amount of work, have an average amount of Rubees." The warden gave Flametail 150 Rubees.

Flametail smiled and left the Generator Room, ready to cash in his payment to the bank.

* * *

Merlee's Mansion...

Back in the hallway with all the doors, Flametail began to head to the bottom floor to the bank so that he could pay off some of his debt when something caught his attention.

There was a door at the other side of the huge gap in the second floor of the hallway.

Flametail looked and saw there was no way anyone could get there by their own means. _How do I get over there...?_

_"You can use that to glide. You probably won't need it, but just in case..."_

Of course! Flametail still had the pink parasol. He jumped over part of the gap and used the pink parasol to glide over to the other side of the floor and entered the door he found.

"Hey, buddy, want to know a secret?" Another prisoner was talking to him, similar to the first prisoner that had done so.

"Uh..." Flametail wasn't sure if he should trust the prisoner, but then again... "I guess."

"Pay me 100 Rubees, and I'll tell you a secret. Trust me, it's worth much more than that. This is a great deal I'm offering you."

_Should I trust him?_ "Alright..." Flametail gave the prisoner 100 Rubees.

"Great, your mother taught you to trust strangers, right? Solid parenting right there."

_Not really..._

_"_Anyway, I'm going to give you the password to the VIP Generator room, so listen up. It's 5963. Got it? Good. Now get out of here."

"O...kay..." Flametail shrugged and left the room.

* * *

The Generator Room...

"You call _that_ a day's work?"

Jayfeather shrugged.

The warden just sighed. "You really ought to get a worth ethic if you ever want to leave. Or do you like it here? Anyway, I guess you did earn something from this..."

The warden gave Jayfeather the 3 Rubees he earned.

"Thanks," Jayfeather replied. He then rushed into the bank to cash in his Rupees.

* * *

VIP Generator Room...

"RUN, GERBILS!"

Flametail looked into the VIP Generator Room that he had just used the password to enter. There were three hamster wheels in here, all occupied by prisoners, with a different warden. This warden didn't have a whip.

"'Round and 'round and 'round, she goes! When I'll retire, nobody knows! Boss Mimi hates the dark more than old ham! So move those gerbil legs!"

Flametail stared at the room in shock. This room looked no better than the regular room.

"Hey, you! You're new here, aren't you? This is a major upgrade from the other generator room. You'll earn Rubees like no tomorrow in this room!"

Flametail smiled. "I've come here to work."

"Alright, kid, let's get you working." The warden stopped one of the hamster wheels and helped Flametail get inside before closing it. "MOVE IT! We're not getting any younger!"

Flametail began to run with the other prisoners.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have heard the legend of this Mansion, would you?" One of the prisoners asked Flametail.

Flametail shook his head.

"They say there's a crazy guy who lives for the thrill of life somewhere around here, and he knows a secret that could get you out of this place! Crazy, huh? I don't believe a word of it."

Flametail nodded, but this made him curious. Whenever someone told him something in this place, it was helpful to him. Perhaps this legend really meant something...

* * *

Elsewhere in the Mansion...

Jayfeather smirked as he watched Russetfur jump. "Had enough yet?"

Russetfur glared at him, even though she knew he couldn't see. "Hey, at least I'm trying to win! You're not even trying! You're going to lose this challenge, you know."

"I have every intention of losing. As long as you and Flametail each earn more than three Rubees, I'm free. I just wish you two'd hurry up and win already. I'm getting bored."

"GET JUMPING, FLEA!" The warden cracked the whip at Russetfur. "There's no time to be wasted talking! If this flea wants to live a slacker life, he can be my guest."

* * *

The VIP Generator Room...

Flametail stopped running.

"What's the matter, little gerbil? Tuckered out?" The warden asked.

Flametail nodded.

The warden let Flametail out of the hamster wheel. "Here, nibble at some Rubees." The warden handed Flametail 2,000 Rubees.

"Great." Flametail left the Generator room.

* * *

Merlee's Mansion...

As Flametail entered the hallway, something odd seemed about the wall next to the doorway that was to the left of the VIP Generator Room. In fact, it almost seemed...unreal. Flametail walked towards the wall and stretched a paw out towards it. When his paw should have hit the wall, it kept going forward. Flametail walked through the fake wall to see a huge chest and, intrigued, opened it.

"Know the secret?" the chest asked.

"What...?" Flametail asked.

"'CUZ I DO!" the voice shouted as a pink man jumped out of the chest.

"Geez!" Flametail jumped backwards in surprise. "Don't scare me like that!"

"So, do you know the secret?"

* * *

The Generator Room...

"_I'm jumping_!" Russetfur sang. "_Hitting this random block! While Jayfeather is just sitting there. Like an old potato! He is gonna lose this challenge, and Flametail and I are going to win. With several of these Rubees! And this song doesn't rhyme! Jayfeather wants to go home tonight! To go home tonight!_"**

"Your song is the worst thing since sliced cheese!" The warden told Russetfur. "Get working, flea!"

Jayfeather didn't say anything for once. He seemed to be concentrating on something entirely different...

* * *

Merlee's Mansion...

"Close your peepers, pard."

Flametail closed his eyes as the pink man commanded him to.

"Now imagine the world's gone. Imagine real hard now, pard."

"Mmhm..."

"It's the biggest dern thrill ever, ain't it, pard?"

"Of course," Flametail said somewhat sarcastically.

"Whoa, pard! You're not the hero, now, are ya?"

"What hero...?"

"My point exactly, pard. I can't go with you on an amazing journey. However, you are trapped here, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, pard, the secret is 41262816. I don't know what secret, but that's the secret, pard."

"Umm...thanks."

"They also say there's a secret place where this secret can be used to free everyone. From what, I don't know. That's just what I think."

"Great. I ought to get going..."

"Before you get going, pard, let me recharge your thrill gauge." Flametail didn't dare to ask what a thrill gauge was. "Ready? ONE! TWO! THREE! FIVE! FOUR! SEVENTEEN! ThREE POINT ONE FOUR! ONE MARZILLION! TEN! There, pard, your thrill gauge is recharged. Just make sure you don't go skinny in the thrills department."

"Right..." Flametail took a couple of steps before fleeing from the pink man. The pink man smiled before jumping back into the chest he had come from, ready to wait another 1500 years for the hero to arrive if he had to.

* * *

The Generator Room...

_Pard, the secret is 41262816._

Jayfeather's ears shot up. He already knew that a bunch of Rubees were being held in a safe in the secret fourth floor that few knew about. Now he had every tool he needed to win. As much as he wanted to lose...he couldn't pass up this opportunity to win, especially when he was against ShadowClan.

Well...Jayfeather _had_ been trying to lose for a long time now. He knew that he needed to get back to his Clan. He had responsibilities in the Clan he needed to get back to. The prophecy wouldn't wait for him forever...

But if he acted now, he was just going to stay for one more challenge. It'd just be one more day. The opportunity was there. And he was going to seize it.

"I'm going to go, you know, take a walk, be a slacker, you know the drill." Jayfeather stood up and left The Generator Room.

* * *

Merlee's Mansion...

Jayfeather left the Generator Room and walked by the place where Flametail was talking ot the pink man.

"Great. I ought to get going..."

Jayfeather didn't have much time. He jumped onto the fouth floor, and used his ninja skills to make it across the floor filled with electrical barriers. Reaching the safe, Jayfeather used the "secret" to successfully open the safe and retrieve one million Rubees. All of them were all his. He snuck back towards the third floor, dodging the electrical barriers once more, and saw Flametail go into the VIP Generator Room.

_Odd...how can _he_ get in there?_

Jayfeather shrugged and ran down the mansion onto the first floor, where he entered the bank.

* * *

The Generator Room...

"Ooh! _99 freshly killed mice on the wall! 99 freshly killed mice! Take one down, pass it around, 98 freshly killed mice on the wall! 98 freshly killed mice on the wall! 98 freshly killed mice! Take one down, pass it around, 97 freshly killed mice on the wall! 97 freshly killed mice on the wall! 97 freshly killed mice! Take one down, pass it around, 96 freshly killed mice on the wall! 96 freshly killed mice on the wall! 96 freshly killed mice! Take one down, pass it around, 95 freshly killed mice on the wall! 95 f-_" Russetfur sang.

"STOP SINGING, FOR THE LOVE OF BOSS MIMI! YOU'RE KILLING MY EARS!" the warden shouted.

* * *

The Bank...

"Hi! Big welcome!" Onekit II greeted Jayfeather cheerfully.

"I'm here to pay off some more of my debt."

"Great. Give me the Rubees."

Jayfeather sat a bag full of Rubees on the counter.

"Thank you! Your debt is now paid...in...full?"

Jayfeather smirked. "I believe that's challenge over.

* * *

VIP Generator Room...

As Flametail entered the VIP room, a sign appeared in front of his place.

_The challenge is now over, _the sign read. _Congratulations. You have advanced to the next round._

"The challenge is OVER?" Flametail asked, disappointed as he disappeared.

* * *

The Generator Room...

A sign appeared in front of Russetfur's face as she continued jumping.

"_The challenge is now over_," she read out loud. "_I am sorry to tell you that you have not advanced to the next round_...? Curse you, Flametail!"

She then disappeared.

* * *

The Dirtplace camera...

Pricklekit "Well, we're now down to the last challenge! Next episode, our last episode, will be the final showdown between Flametail and Jayfeather! Who will win? What is the next challenge? Will Jayfeather have a disadvantage? Will this chapter ever be finished and uploaded?" An anvil fell on Pricklekit's head. "T-t-tune in n-n-n-next t-time to I-Island Total D-D-Drama to find o-o-out!"

* * *

***The people with debts are referred to in the game as prisoners, as they are imprisoned in the mansion supposedly forever.  
** To the tune of _I Miss You. _Great song that I don't own right there.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, it was a lot longer than I anticipated. I actually got the inspiration to right some of this on the bus this week, but then I got on to add what I wrote and found out that most of what I wrote already was on here! What I wrote was mainly an extended version of Slim and Flametail's conversation with Jayfeather trying to get the Rubees before they finished conversing, but that was already here. What happens after Jayfeather gets the Rubees, however, is straight out of the notebook, up to the first time the word sign appears.**

**What am I planing to do next challenge? Trust me, it shall be epic. Or amazing. Or something, at least. Hopefully it's something...see you next time! Hope you enjoyed the long challenge!**


	21. THE FINAL,,,Showdowns?

**Greetings, ladies, gentlemen, and comrades of all ages! Welcome to the last chapter of Island Total Drama! Today our challenge is brought to you by the amazing sandydragon! (See the reviews for the suggestion, it's a bit long so I'm not retyping it again, unfortunately) This is a slight variation of it, in which the challenge is, once again, based off of a video game. This time, it's Super Smash Bros. Brawl, though, so everything's fine.**

**Yes, I AM using the suggestion. I know Pricklekit won't say I am, but I really am. Please wait until the chapter ends to flame, thanks.  
DISCLAIMER: I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND/ACTION/WORLD TOUR OR WARRIORS, AS THIS IS A WEBSITE IN WHICH ONE POSTS FANFICTION. DUH. ALSO, I OWN NOTHING THAT I REFERENCE. I OWN NO SONGS CONTAINED IN THIS CHAPTER EITHER IN CAPS LOCK. Yay for yelling.  
Update: Fixing some minor issues in spelling, grammar, etc. **

* * *

Take 1 (CRAP MY ENTER BUTTON STOPPED WORKING)

(And now it works again)

"Welcome to Fairly World! My name is Timmy Turner, and I have Fairy God Parents!" Pricklekit announced.

* * *

Take 2

"Sup, cats? I'm Taterchip500, and I just made a Rarely Used team for Pokemon Online!" Pricklekit announced.

* * *

Take 3

"Lol Island Total Drama, like I'm going to talk about that...wait, this is Island Total Drama, isn't it?" Pricklekit's eyes widened. "Oh, geez."

* * *

Take 5

"Ladies, gentlemen, kits of all ages! Welcome to Island Total Drama!" Pricklekit announced. "I am your host, Pricklekit. If you haven't been following the show, which if you haven't you can watch all of the past episodes online*, you'll notice we only have two cats left! Flametail and Jayfeather will have their final showdown today to determine the winner."

...Hello? The contestants?

"Oh, right, I need to wake up the contestants," Pricklekit realized.

Just then, Pricklekit's alarm went off. Someone had earlier thought it'd be a funny prank to put his alarm in front of a microphone and have it go off in the show, so everyone within 20 miles could hear the alarm going off.

_It's Friday Friday,  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everyone's looking forward to the weekend, the weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everyone's looking forward to the we-eekend_

"Oh my goodness," Jayfeather growled as he approached Pricklekit with a murderous look on his face. "Rebecca Black. You woke us up with Rebecca Black."

"This wasn't my doing," Pricklekit protested.

Flametail also approached Pricklekit, dancing along to the song as he approached. "Thanks for this. I love Rebecca Black."

"This wasn't my doing," Pricklekit repeated. "Someone's interfering with my alarm- I mean our equipment..."

"Right," Jayfeather agreed. "Anyway, what's the challenge? There's obviously a challenge."

"Why do you think that?"

"Camera crew."

"Oh, yeah, them. Yes, there's a challenge today. We're having an epic battle."

"An epic...battle."

"Yup. You two are fighting each other."

"Do we at least get superpowers?"

"No."

"Please?" Flametail begged. "Superpowers would be so cool. Everyone would love it. It'd be a win for everyone. Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

"Fine, fine, you can have superpowers!" Pricklekit growled. "Flametail can set things on fire by shooting balls of flames at things, and Jayfeather can shoot balls of white energy and can fly as a handicap for his blindness. First one to die loses."

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Jayfeather "Handicaps are awesome. I can fly."

Flametail "...Jayfeather was facing the wrong way again, wasn't he? Yeah, this handicap won't change the fact that I'M ABOUT TO WIN."

Pricklekit "Yeah, I really hope nothing ruins our plans and makes us change the challenge from what it is now, because that would really stink."

* * *

"Begin!" Pricklekit announced.

"This is going to be the greatest day of my life." Jayfeather grinned as he leaped into the air, enjoying the feeling of air ruffling his fur. It reminded him of WindClan territory. He closed his eyes and activated his power of flight to soar through the air.

"..." Flametail glared at Jayfeather. "This is boring, you know. I have an afterlife to get to."

"Too bad," Jayfeather growled. "I'm never going to be able to fly again. Let me enjoy it for a couple of minutes."

Flametail sighed and held one of his paws to the sky. He charged a ball of fire in his paw and released the fire when it reached its full power.

"Hey! Watch it! Flying here!" Jayfeather yowled as the fire barely missed him.

"We're supposed to be fighting each other, you know," Flametail pointed out.

Just then, a white ball of energy smacked Flametail in the face. He let out a small cough and stared at Jayfeather. "How did you do that?"

"First, I charged my lazer," Jayfeather explained. "Then I SHOOPED DA-" Before Jayfeather could finish, something purple smacked into his back, crushing him into the ground. "That was a little harsh, Flametail."

"Th-that wasn't m-m-me..." Flametail stammered.

"What's going on?" Jayfeather asked, looking around at nothing.

Up in the sky, a small helicopter was flying above where the two cats were fighting. A small figure was inside the helicopter laughing its head off as a purple bomb attached to the bottom of the helicopter grew in size.

"...Kittens and ponies, Jayfeather. Kittens and ponies," Flametail told him. "Pricklekit? What's going on?"

There was no response.

"Pricklekit?" Flametail asked.

"He's not here," Jayfeather muttered. "He's disappeared."

Flametail stared up at the helicopter. A small whimper escaped his throat.

"It'll be okay, Flametail," Jayfeather told Flametail.

Just then, the purple bomb was released from the helicopter right over Jayfeather and Flametail.

"Dear StarClan..." Flametail whispered.

* * *

"Are you two okay?"

Flametail blinked his eyes open, awakening from his unconscious state. As he did so, the scene temporarily paused and a black bar appeared over the scene with the word 'Flametail' over it. The scene continued again as Flametail stood up. "I think so..." The medicine cat paused as he noticed that Jayfeather was still unconscious. "Jayfeather...?"

Jayfeather suddenly jumped up, now conscious, and looked around. "Where are we? I can't see. Are we dead? Did we live? I hope we lived."

The scene temporarily paused again with the black bar appearing over it. This time, however, 'Jayfeather' appeared over the bar.

The scene now continued. Flametail realized the they weren't alone and turned to the third cat in the area. "Onekit II? Did you save us?"

Onekit II nodded. As he did so, the scene paused with the black bar again, the black bar saying 'Onekit II'. The scene continued. "Yes. I know Cinderpaw wouldn't agree, but I had to save you."

"Why?" Jayfeather inquired.

"Your former enemy needs your help." Onekit II gestured with his tail to a fourth cat in the area.

Grasswhisker looked around, panicked. As he did so...you know the drill. Scene pause, black bar, 'Grasswhisker'. The scene continued.

"Where am I? Where's the rest of RiverClan? Is this where they disappeared to?"

"I'm afraid not," Onekit II told him. "You're the only cat in RiverClan left. The rest have vanished, even the ones in SunClan, StarClan, and the Dark Forest."

_Pricklekit?_ Flametail thought. "Wait, so you're saying that we need to figure out what happened to RiverClan and save them."

"Correct." Onekit II nodded.

"Why would we even consider doing that?" Jayfeather demanded.

"Well, this is your new challenge. You need your host to win, correct? I can tell you that at least one of you won't succeed. Whoever rescues RiverClan, and Pricklekit, wins."

Grasswhisker still had no idea what was going on. He just looked around with huge eyes, wondering where his Clan went and where he was now.

"Before you go, however, you'll need to be trained in the area of combat. You also have the superpowers Pricklekit gave you, and I can train you to best use those powers as well." Onekit II then morphed into Kakashi. "I have been pretending to be this ninja for three days. I even went on a mission, and no one noticed I'm not the real Kakashi. I believe that qualifies me as a ninja."

"...Teach us your ways," Jayfeather said.

"We'll save RiverClan," Flametail promised.

"Good," Onekit II said. "Now, all you need is a little practice. Come with me."

* * *

Luigi's Mansion stage of Super Smash Bros. Brawl...

"Where are we?" Flametail asked.

"Random abandoned mansion. I'm training you here," Onekit II mewed, still in the form of Kakashi.

"So, what're you teaching us first? Sharingan? Chidori?" Jayfeather inquired.**

Onekit II laughed. "You seriously thought I was going to teach you this ninja's techniques, didn't you? Ha! I wouldn't do that in a million years!"

"But you said you'd teach us-" Jayfeather protested.

"Combat and how to best use your powers? Yes. Jutsu? No. I'm not going to make my life any harder than I already am, thank you very much."

Jayfeather sighed. "Just teach us already," he muttered.

"That's the spirit," Onekit II told him. "Now trust me, it's all about action commands."

"Action commands?" Flametail asked. "What are those?"

"Come at me. Kick me, jump on me, whatever attack you wish to use on me."

Flametail ran towards Onekit II, running so fast he almost became a blur. When he was close to running into Onekit II, he jumped into the air and jumped onto his back. However, Flametail's landing was a little off and instead of staying where he landed, he lost his balance and fell off. "How did you do that?"

"I did nothing," Onekit II. "Try again."

Flametail went back to where he started and repeated what he did. He jumped into the air.

"Now press the A button!" Onekit II shouted.

"What's an A button?" Flametail asked as he landed. This time, however, he kept his balance and stayed on Onekit II's back.

"What's an A button, you ask?" Onekit II. He then laughed. "Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about, but somewhere there's a mystical being who knows exactly what I'm talking about, and they'll be able to use that knowledge."

"So what you're teaching us has nothing to do with us?" Flametail growled.

"Well, if you just think "A button" in your head, it'll work. If you use the A button just as you land any of your attacks on the enemy, they'll be much more effective. Now, Jayfeather, it's your turn."

"Okay." Jayfeather prepared to do the same thing Flametail did.

"Hold on. Use your power. Not the power of flight."

"Oh." Jayfeather held one of his front paws in front of him and charged his white energy attack. He released it, and the attack flew towards Onekit II. As it hit the cat, Jayfeather thought "A button".

The attack did nothing.

"Jayfeather, your action command is the B button," Onekit II told him.

"Can I rage quit now?" Jayfeather asked.

"No. Well, I've taught you everything you need to know, so good luck on your quest to save RiverClan." Onekit II then disappeared.

"Now what?" Flametail asked.

Just then, they teleported somewhere else.

* * *

Hogwarts...

Flametail looked around. "Jayfeather, we're in a really big castle. Any ideas?"

Jayfeather sniffed around. "I smell magic."

"Magic? What's magic?"

"Magic is magic. Do not question it."

"Well, we might as well look around."

Jayfeather nodded, and the two cats looked around where they were.

They were in a large room. A very large room. Most of the room was taken up by four really long tables with thousands of plates and chairs. Farther up the room there was another table with less chairs and plates than the other tables. The ceiling appeared to be a scene of the night sky with candles floating all over the place.

"Jayfeather?" Flametail asked.

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked.

"I want to be a wizard."

"Get your head in the game, Flametail," Jayfeather growled. "There's someone else here."

"Here?"

"Maybe not in this room, but somewhere in this castle, someone's waiting for us."

Jayfeather then began walking in a random direction. Flametail, not bothering to question him, followed. They left the room and found a really long hallway. At the end of the hallway, a dark figure waited.

"He's here," Jayfeather whispered. He then began to approach the dark figure. Flametail, once again not bothering to ask, followed.

"Greetings," the figure greeted them. The scene temporarily paused with the black bar once again, this time the black bar saying 'Voldemort'. The scene continued.

"Voldemort," Jayfeather growled.

"I see you remember me. And I also see you're trying to rescue those cats a colleague of mine kidnapped, correct?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes. What's it to you?"

"Well, I can't let you do that, kitty cat." Voldemort took out his wand. "This is where your quest must stop."

"We haven't even started yet!" Flametail protested.

"Flametail! Hold on a second." Jayfeather stood next to Flametail. "Listen. You don't know how quests work, do you?"

"No..." Flametail admitted.

"The first obstacle is always the easiest. And it's always ridiculously easy. Okay?" Jayfeather informed him.

"Ooh, that makes sense," Flametail agreed. He then looked back at Voldemort. "Hey, Lord Moldy Wart! I bet you won't last three seconds against us!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Voldemort said as he prepared his wand.

"Oh, crap," Flametail muttered. "Jayfeather, you said this would be easy."

"This is your fault! You made him angry!" Jayfeather argued.

Voldemort waved his wand around. "Avada-"

"Flametail! Move move move move move move MOVE!" Jayfeather hissed.

"KEDAVRA!"**

The two cats jumped out of the way of Voldemort's spell.

"See what you did?" Jayfeather growled. "Now we have to be very careful or we're going to die. And we just started."

"I guess Onekit II was right..." Flametail admitted.

"OF COURSE HE WAS RIGHT. HE SHOULD BE. HE'S ONE OF THEM. THIS IS YOUR FAULT."***

"MY FAULT?.! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SAID THIS WOULD BE EASY!"

"FORGET THIS STUPID QUEST! WE'RE GOING TO END UP KILLING EACH OTHER BEFORE IT EVEN STARTS."

"IT WOULD BE MY PLEASURE, YOU PIECE OF MOUSE DUNG!"

* * *

Luigi's Mansion...

"Why are you back? Did you succeed? Is everything okay?" Grasswhisker asked nervously as Flametail and Jayfeather appeared.

"WHY DON'T WE JUST GIVE THE HONOR OF KILLING EACH OTHER NOW, THEN?" Jayfeather spat, not noticing they were no longer in Hogwarts.

"THAT'S THE BEST IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD!" Flametail growled.

"Whoa, you too, calm down." Onekit II sighed. "What's the problem?"

"Jayfeather said the first obstacle of the quest is ridiculously easy, and we just almost died," Flametail reported.

"Flametail provoked Voldemort, thus making the first obstacle of the quest ridiculously difficult," Jayfeather reported.

"It seems like we have a problem in teamwork, then, doesn't it?" Onekit II commented.

"Of course we're going to do that! He's from ShadowClan. I'm from ThunderClan," Jayfeather pointed out.

Onekit II sighed. "My, my, remember how things were before Island Total Drama? Flametail used to look up to you so much, Jayfeather. You two used to be such good friends. What happened?"

"This show happened," Jayfeather muttered darkly.

"I never stopped looking up to you, you know," Flametail muttered. He also did this in a dark manner.

The two then stared at each other. Jayfeather, of course, was blind, but he still looked in Flametail's general direction, which was a plus.

Jayfeather sighed. "This whole 'we're from different Clans' thing is stupid. Why should that matter?"

"You're right. Many cats have friends outside of their Clan," Flametail agreed.

"I'm sorry I gave you a false sense of security."

"I'm sorry I was overconfident."

"Truce?"

"Truce."

The two smiled at each other.

"See? We're all good friends. Now let's use that to save RiverClan, shall we?" Onekit II asked.

Before they could respond, they were teleported back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hogwarts...

"Ah, so you're back," Voldemort commented. "Are you going to stay this time?"

"Probably," Flametail said.

"You ready?" Jayfeather whispered.

"I've never been more ready," Flametail whispered back.

"Last time you were lucky," Voldemort told them.

Flametail and Jayfeather began charhing their energy attack things.

"I have a spell that kills people, you know. It won't take me more than five minutes to kill- What are you doing?"

"FUSION ATTACK OF AWESOME!" Jayfeather and Flametail yowled as they released their white energy ball and fire ball attacks at the same time. The two attacks combined to make a white fire thing and hit Voldemort.

"Well, that smelled like unicorns and rainbows," Voldemort commented. "But that didn't do any- Oh, here comes the pain. Yup. Feels like my chest is on fire right now."

And then from this point forth, Jayfeather's attack became White Energy Attack, and Flametail's attack became Fire Attack.

Voldemort collapsed on the ground. "Now my back is on fire."

"...You're just referencing extreme pain, aren't you?" Flametail asked.

Then Voldemort caught on fire.

"I smell fire. Can we roast marshmallows?" Jayfeather asked.

"Later. After this is all done, we'll make a campfire and roast marshmallows," Flametail replied.

"So it's a date."

"Jayfeather! I'm not-"

"I was joking. But seriously, sounds like fun."

Voldemort laughed. "You're acting like this is going to be easy. But you'll never succeed."

"If you're the toughest thing we'll face, this'll be a piece of cake," Jayfeather said. "But you're not, are you?"

"No. I'm the easiest obstacle in your path. Things'll get much more difficult from here on out."

"I knew it. We won't succeed."

"Yes we will. Just think positive," Flametail mewed.

"I'm a dark cloud that looks for people to rain on, Flametail. I don't think optimistically," Jayfeather told him.

"Go on," Voldemort said. "Continue with your futile quest. I'll even help you with where to go next. Outside this castle is a cave. Go find it." And then Voldemort disappeared, fire and all.

"Okay..." Flametail shivered. "He's pretty creepy."

"We've met him before."

"We have?"

"A few challenges ago, we were his slaves."

"He's THAT guy?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, we should continue."

"Right."

And then Jayfeather and Flametail left Hogwarts.

* * *

To the Cave!...

Jayfeather and Flametail walked out of Hogwarts. After their first battle, both were feeling slightly optimistic. Or, at least Jayfeather was.

Flametail was about to explode with optimism.

"Wow, that fight was really easy. Didn't you think so? Maybe this won't be too bad. Maybe we'll both succeed."

"The rest of the journey won't be that easy," Jayfeather growled.

Suddenly, Flametail layed down on the ground, his eyes closed shut from pain. "Ow..."

"Are you okay?" Jayfeather asked, concerned.

"Massive...headache..." Flametail hissed.

"Nothing a little rest won't cure," Jayfeather told him. _I hope. _"We need to take a break, anyway."

"Okay." Flametail then curled up. "I'm taking a nap."

"I'll wake you up when it's time to go," Jayfeather replied.

And then Flametail fell asleep.

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Spottedpaw13 "We are sorry for the lack of continuity in the Dirtplace camera, as in the beginning of the series, this was the Video Game Parlor, not the Dirtplace camera. However, we had to sell the Video Game Parlor in order to keep the show going, and we're glad that no one noticed. In fact, no one would have noticed if I hadn't said anything. Thank you for not noticing, and we are very sorry."

Pricklekit "Coming up next on the Y106 channel is an episode of _Dr. Jayfeather_, with special guest star Cinderpaw of _Island Total Drama_! After that is the premiere of _Four Little Kittens_ with appearances by Brownpaw of _Night's Destruction_! Later on is a sneak peek of _War of the Dead_, a new series coming to you this fall!"

Cinderpaw "This episode of Island Total Drama isn't brought to you by Head On! Apply directly to the forehead! Head On! Apply directly to the forehead! Head on! Apply directly on the forehead!"

Grasswhisker "I hate you, Cinderpaw."

* * *

Flametail woke up. "Jayfeather? I feel better. Are we going?"

Jayfeather didn't reply. He was staring off in space at nothingness and his eyes were huge.

"Jayfeather?"

"I have had a vision." Jayfeather didn't sound like himself at all. He sounded...scared more than anything else.

"About what?"

"The future." When Flametail didn't respond, Jayfeather continued. "One of us is going to die."

"...D-die? You mean-"

"Die and go to StarClan, yes."

"We can't do this."

"We have no choice. There must be four Clans around the lake. We have to save RiverClan."

"Let's go, then."

Jayfeather and Flametail took a few steps forward. Suddenly, they heard a noise behind them, causing them to turn around.

"Jayfeather, the castle's gone!" Flametail exclaimed.

"Let's keep going," Jayfeather replied.

They turned around and stopped again.

There were purple bubbles all over the ground. The edges were light purple, but at the center the bubbles became darker and darker shades of purple until the very center of the bubbles were black. They spread out, covering a large area, and yet they were all next to each other. Thousands, maybe even millions, stood in front of Flametail and Jayfeather. Suddenly, they morphed together, making shapes.

"What is this?" Jayfeather asked, for out of some freak of nature, he could see these things as well.

The bubbles then changed color, and all the bubbles now looked like robots about the same height as Jayfeather and Flametail.

"What are those things?" Flametail asked.

"Primids." Jayfeather could somehow tell what these things were just by looking at them. "Those purple things are called Shadows Bugs. They form the Primids."

"O...kay...?" Flametail didn't really know what Jayfeather was talking about, but there wasn't time to discuss it. "We're going to have to fight them, aren't we?"

Jayfeather nodded as he jumped up into the air. He then used his flying powers to fly. "This is going to be great," he commented as he fired White Energy Attack at a couple of Primids.

"No fair! I can't fly!" Flametail protested.

"Attack before they attack you," Jayfeather told him as he fired White Energy Attack at some more Primids.

Flametail fired Fire Attack at some Primids and then used his battle techniques to attack some others in physical combat. It was really fun, and Flametail wondered why he didn't want to be a warrior for a moment, but then he remembered where his true passions were.

Jayfeather fired his White Energy Attack at some other Primids, and soon all the Primids were dead.

"We did it!" Flametail cheered.

The Primids turned back into Shadow Bugs and left the area.

"Right..." Jayfeather stared off into the distance. "The cave is over there. Let's go."

* * *

The Cave...

"This is the cave that Moldy Wart told us to go to, right?" Flametail asked.

"I think so..." Jayfeather sighed. "We could have picked the wrong cave, you know. The castle is gone. We could be in a different cave than he told us to go to, since we could have teleported or something."

"You would be correct. You are in the wrong cave."

Flametail looked up to see a very familiar figure walking towards them.

"Well, it looks like Voldemort betrayed us after all," the figure commented. "The boss won't be happy. _She_ will be even more furious than the boss, too. I told them, but who ever listens to silly little Tobi?"

"Tobi?" Flametail asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

The scene temporarily paused with the black bar once again. The black bar said 'Tobi' this time. The scene continued. Tobi laughed. "Well, the cave Voldemort told you to go to would have ended your quest, but you poor misguided cats ended up here instead. I guess you're exactly where you're supposed to be now, though, so it doesn't matter."

"Wait, that's Tobi?" Jayfeather asked. "He sounds different..."

Tobi laughed again. "You could say I'm Tobi, or you couldn't. But that's not important."

"...Yes it is-" Jayfeather began to tell him.

"Earth style! Whac-A-Mole Technique!" Before Jayfeather could finish, Tobi disappeared into the ground.

"Where did he go?" Flametail asked.

Tobi then popped out of the ground behind Flametail, hit him in the head with a stick, and popped back into the ground.

"OW!" Flametail hissed. "THAT HURT!"

Tobi laughed while he tunneled around in the ground. "It's my own technique. Like it?"

"What happened?" Jayfeather asked.

"He disappears into the ground and then pops out of the ground and hits you in the head with a stick. I hate it!" Flametail replied to both questions.

Tobi popped out of the ground right in front of Jayfeather and whacked him in the head with a stick before disappearing again. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Ow!" Jayfeather flew into the air. "Well, that takes care of that problem."

"It doesn't help me!" Flametail growled.

"That's true..." Jayfeather sighed. "We're going to have to do this old school style."

"Rap?.!" Flametail asked, somewhat excited at the idea.

"Rap? No! We're not rapping!"

"Awww..."

"Old school style as in kick his sorry butt without superpowers," Jayfeather explained.

"Oh..."

Tobi then popped out of a hole and whacked Flametail in the head with a stick.

"Now!" Jayfeather shouted.

Flametail turned around before Tobi could disappear back into the ground and clawed him in the chest. At the same time, Jayfeather flew down towards Tobi and clawed the back of his head. Well, he wasn't aiming for the back of Tobi's head, but with Jayfeather, you take what you can get.

"This is finally getting interesting," Tobi commented. He then disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Flametail asked.

"He's gone..." Jayfeather said as he sniffed the air around him. Tobi's scent was completely gone.

"Maybe he's fleeing. Maybe we won," Flametail suggested.

Jayfeather laughed. "We barely did anything to him, but still...that's the best idea I can think of, too..."

"We won!" Flametail grinned. "We did it!"

And then Tobi appeared above Jayfeather, landing on the gray cat and forcing him into the ground.

Jayfeather coughed. "Can't...breathe..."

Tobi laughed. "You're not going to counter? What can I say? My Space-Time Migration technique is amazing, is it not?"

Jayfeather slowly blinked. "Well, you're crushing me to death. I can't really counter..."

"Of course. Poor kitty." Tobi smirked behind his mask. "If I call you Tobi V, will it cheer you up a little?"

As this conversation was occuring, Flametail was charging his Fire Attack, trying to make it powerful enough to finish Tobi or at least come close. Jayfeather had noticed his plan, and Flametail was hoping Tobi hadn't.

"Shut up!" Jayfeather growled. "Do you try to annoy everyone to death?.!"

"In all honesty? Yes."

Flametail then released his Fire Attack at Tobi. He had produced a large ball of fire, and was pretty confident that Tobi hadn't noticed. His confidence increased as the fire ball got closer and closer to Tobi without Tobi reacting.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" Tobi suddenly shouted as he made various hand signals, and another fireball appeared to counter Flametail's Fire Attack.

Jayfeather coughed. "White...Energy...Attack..."

A large explosion filled the cave.

* * *

Jayfeather blinked his eyes open, once again opening his eyes to nothingness. It was rather depressing, but he was used to it. "Where am I?"

He noticed Flametail was unconscious next to him. "Flametail? Where are we?"

Flametail suddenly jumped up. "Huh? Who...what...where are we? What happened? Why aren't we in the cave?"

"Don't you know?" a brown she-cat was sitting in front of them. The scene pause with a black bar thing happened again. This time, the black bar said '?'. The scene continued. A smile allowed itself onto her face. "You died."

"Why can't I see?" Jayfeather complained.

"Who are you?" Flametail demanded.

"You will find out who I am later," the brown cat told them. "As for why you can't see, you haven't lost _all_ your lives."

"We have nine lives? Like leaders?" Flametail asked.

The cat shook her head. "You only have three, and only for the sake of the challenge. Do not waste them."

"You're very pretty," Flametail suddenly blurted out.

"Now's not the time," Jayfeather growled.

The brown cat smiled again. "It's quite alright. There's always time to be nice." She dipped her head towards Flametail. "Thank you, Flametail."

"You're welcome," Flametail told her.

"Now's the time for you to continue on your challenge," the cat told them. "Good luck, and StarClan be with you!"

Before they could reply, Flametail and Jayfeather disappeared.

* * *

The Cave...

Jayfeather and Flametail appeared back in the cave. Once again, Tobi was not in the cave.

"Where's Tobi?" Jayfeather asked.

"There's a note..." Flametail stared at a note left on the ground. "'Congratulations, you have defeated me. Have fun on your quest you'll fail on. Sincerely, Tobi.' Well, that was nice of him."

"Right. Well, let's go," Jayfeather replied and left the cave.

Flametail followed him out. "Do you know who the brown cat was?"

"No. It's against the code for medicine cats to have mates, you know."

"I was just asking!"

"Of course you were, Flametail. Of course you were."

* * *

The Forest...

"Where are we now?" Jayfeather asked. "It smells like a forest..."

"We are in a forest," Flametail told Jayfeather. "It looks...familiar somehow. But I've never been here."

_Familiar?_ Jayfeather thought. "Familiar how?"

"Like...like this is where I belong, or something. But we're not in the lake territories."

Jayfeather nodded. "I know exactly where we are."

"Where?"

"This is where the Clans lived before The Great Journey. And I guess we went back in time before everything was destroyed by the Twolegs, too."

"How do you know?"

"I've dreamed about it a couple of times. You know, StarClan giving me warnings in the territories they grew up in," Jayfeather lied. "I just don't know where we're supposed to go from here..."

Just then, a bunch of shadow bugs appeared.

"Mouse dung!" Jayfeather growled.

"Fox dung!" Flametail spat at the same time.

The Shadow Bugs then took the form of Pricklekit. Instead of looking exactly like Pricklekit, False Pricklekit (as he shall now be called) had a shadowy aura and glowing yellow eyes. This made the captured host of Island Total Drama look rather...creepy.

"Pricklekit?" Flametail asked, surprised.

"That's not Pricklekit," Jayfeather growled. "I can see him. That's a copy of Pricklekit created by the Shadow Bugs."

"What have you done with Pricklekit?" Flametail demanded, glaring at False Pricklekit.

False Pricklekit did not reply. He only smirked at the two cats.

"Let's fight him!" Flametail said to Jayfeather.

"Let's," Jayfeather agreed.

False Pricklekit held one of his forepaws out in front of him, causing a large crate to appear above Jayfeather and Flametail.

"Oh, StarClan," Flametail muttered as the crate fell down, getting closer and closer. It was falling too quickly for Jayfeather and Flametail to get out of the way. Flametail closed his eyes and braced himself as the crate fell closer and closer...

_THUMP! THUMP! BANG!_

Flametail opened his eyes, surprised to be still alive. The crate had landed safe and sound right next to the two cats.

"What happened?" Flametail asked Jayfeather, who was breathing hard and staring up towards the sky.

"I used...White Energy Attack...to get the...crate out...of the way..." Jayfeather panted.

"You saved us..." Flametail whispered.

"No...big...deal," Jayfeather panted. "Let's get...this fake...Pricklekit..."

"Yes, sir," Flametail replied as he charged up his Fire Attack and released it at False Pricklekit.

The attack barely made False Pricklekit blink.

"Darn it..." Flametail muttered.

Then False Pricklekit caught on fire.

"Yes! Haha! I did it!" Flametail cheered.

Jayfeather made no comment as he charged up his White Energy Attack and fired it at False Pricklekit.

False Pricklekit then turned back into thousands of Shadow Bugs, all of them still on fire. The Shadow Bugs quickly disappeared.

"_Now_ we did it," Jayfeather said to Flametail.

"Yeah..." Flametail stared at Jayfeather. "Are you okay?"

"I've never been better," Jayfeather assured Flametail. "Let's keep going and find out where we're supposed to go next.

Flametail nodded, and the three explored the old territories of the Clans, battling Primids and various other enemies created by the Shadow Bugs on the way.

* * *

Fourtrees...

Flametail and Jayfeather arrived in a clearing surrounded by four trees. In the center of the clearing, a great rock stood. It looked rather easy to climb and looked as though it could hold four cats at a time.

"Where are we now?" Jayfeather askeed.

"This place is amazing," Flametail whispered. "It feels so peaceful. Being here makes me want to stop fighting and meet everyone in peace."

"That's just fantastic. Unfortunately, you can't do that right now," a voice growled.

"I know that, Jayfeather. I was just saying-" Flametail began to say.

"Flametail, that wasn't me," Jayfeather told him.

"Of course it wasn't," the voice said. "I'm the one that said that.

The clearing then became clouded with mist. Soon, Flametail and Jayfeather couldn't see anything around them, and they could barely see each other.

"What's happening?" Flametail asked.

"I'd know that voice anywhere," Jayfeather growled darkly.

* * *

The Dark Forest...

The mist cleared away, and now Jayfeather and Flametail were standing in a dark forest.

"Where are we?" Flametail whispered.

Jayfeather, however, ignored him, staring instead at the cat standing in front of them. "Tigerstar," he spat.

Tigerstar smirked. Insert scene paused, black bar saying 'Tigerstar', and scene continuation here. "I see you remember me well, Jayfeather. How have you been?"

"Shut up. What did you do to RiverClan?" Jayfeather demanded.

"I did nothing to no one," Tigerstar told him, sounding slightly surprised at the accusation. "Why would you accuse me of such a thing?"

"Well, RiverClan's missing, and while we're out looking for them, we just happen to run into _you_. Pretty suspicious, if you ask me," Jayfeather told him.

"RiverClan's missing? So, _they_ finally put their plan into action, huh?" Tigerstar unsheathed his claws. "Then I can't let you continue looking for RiverClan."

"This is going to be bad..." Flametail meowed.

Tigerstar then leaped towards Flametail, probably with the intention of killing Flametail or something equally horrible. However, before the dead cat could do anything, Jayfeather used White Energy Attack on him, stopping him in his tracks.

"So, you have superpowers, now, don't you?" Tigerstar asked.

"Of course," Jayfeather replied.

"Isn't it convenient that you get superpowers right before you go on a quest to save a bunch of cats?" Tigerstar asked. "It's almost like Pricklekit knew what was about to happen, doesn't it?"

"Please...let go...of my throat..." Jayfeather pleaded.

Somewhere in the conversation, Tigerstar had attacked Jayfeather and now had him pinned at the throat.

Tigerstar laughed. "You're begging like you're actually hoping I'll do it. It's too bad that I'm completely evil. Otherwise you might not be dead after a couple of minutes filled with torture for you have passed."

"Completely evil?" Flametail asked.

"The only thing more evil than me was Scourge, and he's not around anymore, so yes, I'd say I'm completely evil."

"No one is completely evil. Just as no one is completely good. Everyone is a shade of gray, some more gray than others. True evil and true goodness do not exist in this world," a voice said.

"Who's there?" Tigerstar demanded.

The mysterious brown cat who appeared to Jayfeather and Flametail when they lost a life appeared. "I am here."

Tigerstar glared at the cat. "_You_ of all cats, lecturing me on the lack of pure good and evil in this world with your beliefs? You're more of a hypocrite than I imagined."

"Scourge wasn't completely evil, so if he's more evil than you, you're far from complete evil," she told him.

"I'm the most evil thing the Clans will ever see again," Tigerstar growled. "What do you want?"

But the brown cat had disappeared.

"What's with her randomly appearing and disappearing?" Tigerstar wondered. "It's annoying...oh well. Let's get back to killing Jayfeather, shall we? Yes, that is an excellent plan, Tigerstar, you're a genius."

"Who was she?" Jayfeather coughed.

Tigerstar shrugged with the collarbone he lacked. "I don't know, some random brown she-cat with hazel eyes. Random white spots on her tail. She's never told me her name. I feel like she holds some kind of great power, but something's holding her back from using any of it...Doesn't matter." Tigerstar dug his claws into Jayfeather's throat. "Back to killing you again."

"No," Flametail growled.

"Come again?" Tigerstar asked.

"No. I don't care if you're my grandfather, you're not killing my friend!" Flametail ran into Tigerstar's side, knocking him down, and used Fire Attack on his face.

"That has nothing to do with this conflict," Tigerstar told Flametail.

"I don't care! You can't kill him!" Flametail growled.

"Why's that?"

"Something about him seems...important. Important and powerful. Besides, he's my friend."

"From a different Clan," Tigerstar pointed out.

"So?"

"Continue making friends with cats outside your Clan, and your loyalties will be divided," Tigerstar warned Flametail.

"I'll always be loyal to ShadowClan."

"So you say. There will come a time when you must either be loyal to your friends or your Clan, Flametail. Make sure you're loyal to the right things."

"He's bothering me," Flametail said to Jayfeather. "Can we annihilate him now?"

"Sure," Jayfeather replied as he got up and walked next to Flametail. "Sorry, Tigerstar, but I still don't want your power."

"I'm not intrested in you anymore, mouse-brain!" Tigerstar told him.

"I know that. Ready?"

"Ready," Flametail told him.

"FUSION ATTACK OF AWESOME!" Flametail and Jayfeather shouted.

Tigerstar flinched and collapsed as the attack hit him. "I cannot hold you in this world any longer...I have failed."

And then the Dark Forest disappeared.

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Grasswhisker "Umm...Onekit II told me to tell you...Flametail and Jayfeather would be on the Dirtplace camera, but the Dirtplace camera can't move, so...they can't...umm...Where's RiverClan?"

Cinderpaw Cinderpaw sat in front of the Dirtplace camera, pulled out a guitar, and began playing the guitar, unaware that the camera was actually on and broadcasting her performance live.  
"_It began on a beautiful March dusk:  
I was the most evil author around,  
He was the most intelligent medicine cat._

_He was my love,  
My intelligent love,  
My medicine cat._

_We used to laugh so well together,  
Back then.  
We wanted to walk together, around the world  
We wanted it all._

_But one dusk, one beautiful dusk,  
We decided to walk too much.  
Together we killed a toad.  
It was amazing, so_-"

"Hey!" Onekit II glared at Cinderpaw. "You know what the rating of this show is."

"Oh, right, I forgot, no talking about death if it isn't canon, no talking about love," Cinderpaw remembered. "Well, that's too bad, because that's what my ballad is all about."****

"I don't think we're missing out on too much," Onekit II commented.

Cinderpaw then picked up the Dirtplace camera and left. "I'm going to go make a commercial."

"Have fun," Onekit II told her.

* * *

Unova Region...

Flametail looked around. "There's a lot of black clouds out now..."

"Yeah..." Jayfeather pretended to know that as well. "Maybe a storm's coming?"

"Maybe. Where are we, anyway?" Flametail asked.

"Like I know," Jayfeather growled.

Before the conversation could continue, it started to rain. Rain? Oh, no, it _poured_.

"It's raining, isn't it?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes..."

Thunder roared in the clouds above.

"It's thundering. Soon there's going to be-"

A bolt of lightning struck near Flametail and Jayfeather. Flametail screamed.

"What?" Jayfeather asked.

"Nothing," Flametail replied almost as calmly as possible.

Another lightning bolt struck. This time, it struck Jayfeather in the tail. This caused Jayfeather to faint.

"Jayfeather?" Flametail asked, extremely concerned and worried. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Jayfeather was still breathing. "He hasn't lost a life...I'll wait here until he wakes up and is able to continue with the challe-"

Just then, a noise was heard from up above.

"What was that?" Flametail asked out loud. he looked up to see a massive black dragon with a blue spot on the back of its head falling from the sky to land near the two cats. "Oh, no..."

Insert scene pause, black bar saying Zekrom, and scene continuation here.

"That's...Zekrom..." Jayfeather muttered, only half-conscious now.

"What?" Flametail asked, staring at Jayfeather and surprised he was saying anything.

"Zekrom...electric...dragon..." Jayfeather muttered, but didn't have the strength to say anymore.

Zekrom roared and unleashed an electric attack on Flametail. Flametail shot a weak Fire Attack back, and the two moves cancelled out.

Flametail shivered. "I don't know if I can do this...Jayfeather, I hope you wake up soon."

Just then, Jayfeather stopped breathing. Flametail's eyes widened. "I'm going to die..."

_Don't worry. I believe in you. You can do this._

"No, I can't, Jayfeather, I can't do this alone!" Flametail growled, then blinked. "Wait...you're losing a life. How can you-?"

_Don't ask. Just trust me who trusts in you who believes we can finish this quest successfully!_

"Yes." Flametail smiled. "I do believe that, Jayfeather. And you're right. I can do this!"

Zekrom roared again and unleashed another electric attack on Flametail.

"Taste my Fire Attack, Zekrom!" Flametail shouted as he charged up his attack. He released his Fire Attack, and before the attack reached Zekrom's attack, it turned into a White Energy Attack, surprising Flametail.

"What happened?" Flametail asked as the two attacks cancelled out again.

_I don't know. Just keep fighting the dragon._

"Right," Flametail agreed as he fired his Fire Attack at Zekrom again before Zekrom could attack. Zekrom made a noise that resembled a chuckle as the attack hit him. "Now what?"

_Fusion Attack of Awesome?_

"FUSION ATTACK OF AWESOME!" Flametail shouted as he charged up his attack. He released his Fire Attack, which turned into a Fusion Attack of Awesome. However, at the same time, Zekrom attacked Flametail with an electric attack, so the two attacks cancelled out. Flametail, however, was not discouraged by this. He unleashed another Fusion Attack of Awesome on Zekrom before it could shoot another electric attack at him, but it had the same effect as his Fire Attack had had. This frustrated Flametail. "Now what?"

A Poke Ball then fell to the ground. Flametail waited for something to happen, but the Poke Ball just sat there, chilling.

Jayfeather woke up. "Ugh, I can't believe I lost a life again. And that was such a cheap shot, too. Stupid Zekrom."

"What's that Poke Ball doing?" Flametail asked.

"Try picking it up and throwing it," Jayfeather advised. "I'd do it, but you know...blindness."

Flametail picked up the Poke Ball and threw it towards Zekrom. A Goldeen came out of the Poke Ball and started hopping around. "This thing's useless."

A Poke Ball then landed on Jayfeather's head. "Ow! Whatever this is, I don't want it." Jayfeather threw the Poke Ball in a random direction, causing Latias to come out. Latias made some sort of noise and started flying around, injuring Zekrom as Latias ran into it. Zekrom roared in frustration as it couldn't do anything as Latias continued attacking it. Eventually, Zekrom fainted.

"Whoa," Flametail said in awe. Latias stopped attacking Zekrom, flew over to the two cats, and stared at them as if expecting something. "Jayfeather, can we keep it?"

"I don't see why not," Jayfeather replied. "At least until we find RiverClan."

"YAY!" Flametail shouted. Latias made a noise that sounded excited.

"Yes, that's wonderful, shall we continue?" Jayfeather asked. Not waiting for a reply, he began to walk off.

Flametail and Latias followed. "Where are we going?" Flametail asked.

"Who knows?" Jayfeather replied.

The three then continued on and on and on, walking in a random direction for a long time, hoping somehow they would find the plot.

* * *

3 days later...

"Are we there yet?" Jayfeather asked.

"No," Flametail replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"Latias."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"LATIAS!"

Latias's eyes glowed blue as the three suddenly stopped.

"Why have we stopped?" Jayfeather asked.

"What's going on?" Flametail inquired.

"Latias."

"What?" Jayfeather asked.

"LATIAS."

"Could you please repeat that one more time?" Jayfeather asked.

"LATIAS!" Latias shouted. Latias's eyes became a much lighter blue, causing the two cats and Latias to be surrounded by a light blue aura type thing. The three then disappeared.

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Onekit II "Due to the Dirtplace camera being stolen, I have placed a new one here. This is a test. Hey, UCM, is the camera working right?"

"Yes," UCM told Onekit II.

"Excellent," Onekit II replied.

Cinderpaw then walked onto the screen and placed the original Dirtplace camera next to the other Dirtplace camera. "I can't film my commercial."

"Why not?" Onekit II asked.

"Copyright," Cinderpaw growled.

"Right..."

Cinderpaw "So while I was gone, Jayfeather and Flametail defeated _Zekrom_ and got a Latias to join them on their quest? Why do I always miss everything? I wonder what that Latias's power level is anyway...It's..." A note appeared next to Cinderpaw, "Over..." Cinderpaw ignored the note. "IT'S OVER EIGHT THOOOOOUSAAAAAND!" Cinderpaw picked up the note. "I'm glad I got that reference out of the way." Cinderpaw read the note. "Aww..just when I was getting used to having no fun. Well, time to go have some fun. Come along, voices inside my head at random points in my life." Cinderpaw then made the note catch fire with her brain and disappeared.

Grasswhisker "Our over eight thousand joke, even though it's not what we thought it was going to be at first, is officially owned by Ninetales153 because he says so. And now back to our scheduled programming."

* * *

The Den of Moon...

Latias, Jayfeather, and Flametail then arrived at the Den of Moon.

"Why are we here?" Flametail asked.

"Latias." Latias pointed towards a cat standing near them.

Jayfeather immediately recognized the cat, despite his blindness. "_You_?.!"

The cat smiled, taking a step forward. Insert scene pause, black bar saying 'Cinderpaw', and scene continuation here. "Jayfeather, Flametail. How nice to see you two again."

"What do you want?" Flametail demanded.

"I've been hired to stop you from saving RiverClan," Cinderpaw told them. "My payment is the ability to kill Firestar. But anyway, I can't let you continue on your quest."

"Why not?" Jayfeather growled.

"Because I want to kill Firestar, that's why," Cinderpaw replied.

Latias let out a shrill cry.

"So now it's time to battle!" Cinderpaw announced. "In musical form!"

"Musical form?" Jayfeather asked.

"We sing while we battle. Just battling is boring, you know. If we sing, it'll spice things up a little, won't it?" Cinderpaw didn't wait for a response. "And now, let the musical begin!"

* * *

Island Total Drama the Musical...

Onekit II appeared on the screen. "And now presenting Island Total Drama the Musical, starring Cinderpaw, Jayfeather, and Flametail. Guest stars include Latias. Thank you for your patience. The musical will now start." Onekit II then disappeared.

Cinderpaw threw balls of black energy at Jayfeather and Flametail. The two dodged her attacks, but this didn't bother Cinderpaw as she was busy singing her song for the musical. Her song was sung to the tune of the Can-Can:

"_My name is Cinderpaw and I come up with some evil plans_  
_This one is to stop these two from finding their lost RiverClan._"

"Wait, we're singing songs introducing ourselves, are about the conflict, and bore everyone out of their minds?" Jayfeather asked.

"I like this song!" Flametail exclaimed.

"Thank you Flametail. And yes, Jayfeather." Cinderpaw hit Jayfeather with her Black Energy Attack, as it is now called. "That is the type of songs we're singing. Please don't interrupt me again...

"_I live in the Den of Moon where I run my evil group CELL_  
_So far we've accomplished nothing but that's no reason to yell._  
_I love the moon_  
_That is why I live on it._  
_I'm not a loon_  
_Not even a little bit._"

"Ow!" Jayfeather hissed as Cinderpaw hit him with her Black Energy Attack again. "Pick on the blind cat, why don't you?"

Cinderpaw laughed. "I wouldn't, but if I attack Flametail..." Cinderpaw used her Black Energy Attack on Flametail, which he easily dodged. "He dodges."

"You'd think an evil maniac would have something better up her sleeve..." Flametail commented.

"Flametail, you mouse-brain!" Jayfeather hissed.

"Of course I do," Cinderpaw agreed. "I'm just not using it yet."

"Latias!" Latias attempted to hit Cinderpaw with Dragon Pulse, but Cinderpaw, who decided to defy the laws of Pokemon, dodged the attack. At the same time, Jayfeather fired his White Energy Attack at her, but she dodged it as well.

"Fools! You'll never defeat me!" Cinderpaw announced.

"_La-a-ti-as_."

"What?" Cinderpaw, Flametail, and Jayfeather all asked at the same time.

"_La-a-ti-as_."

"It sounds like Latias is singing..." Flametail commented.

Indeed, Latias was singing to the tune of Silent Night.

"_La-ti-as  
La-ti-as  
La-ti-a-a-as La-a-ti-as  
La-ti-a-a-as La-a-ti-as_"

Jayfeather, Flametail, and Cinderpaw began to relax. Latias was secretly using Heal Pulse to calm them all down and possily stop the fight from continuing.

"_La-ti-as La-ti-a-as  
La-ti-as La-a-ti-as._"

"That...was beautiful..." Flametail whispered.

"Amazing..." Jayfeather agreed.

They were then hit with Cinderpaw's Purple Energy Attack, which is a more powerful and purple form of her Black Energy Attack.

"That was a pretty song," Cinderpaw agreed. "But I still can't let you continue with you quest."

"FUSION ATTACK OF AWESOME!" Jayfeather and Flametail shouted as they fired off their Fusion Attack of Awesome.

"Purple Energy Attack," Cinderpaw said in a bored tone as she fired her Purple Energy Attack at their Fusion Attack of awesome. The two attacks, which were just about as powerful as each other, cancelled out. "Come on, you're not going to win if you don't participate in the musical. At least do that."

"My name's Jayfeather," Jayfeather growled.

"Go on," Cinderpaw encouraged him.

Jayfeather's song was then...well, spoken to the tune of Needlemouse: The Musical:

"_My name's Jayfeather_  
_That's what I'm called_  
_If the Dark Forest attacks now, I'd get mauled_  
_I'm from ThunderClan_  
_What else to say?_  
_I live as their medicine cat now go away_."

Immediately after finishing his 'song', Jayfeather fired his White Energy Attack at Cinderpaw. She fired her Black Energy Attack, which was supposed to be more powerful, at Jayfeather. Somehow, however, the two attacks were just as powerful as each other and cancelled out.

"Interesting..." Cinderpaw commented.

Flametail then cleared his throat. "It's my turn to sing."

"Go on," Cinderpaw encouraged him.

Flametail's song was sung to the tune of Singachu:

"_I'm...Flame...tail!_  
_I'm Flametail!_  
_My healing skills will not fail!_  
_I can heal you_  
_That is quite true_  
_Jayfeather cannot read braiile!_  
_Using fire_  
_To beat all!_  
_Even though it's all close calls!_  
_But I still win_  
_Up to the fin,_  
_Victorious in all squalls!_"

"Hey! What do you mean I can't read braille?" Jayfeather asked. "Wait...what's braille?"

Flametail shrugged. "Well, it rhymes with tail, doesn't it?"

"I guess."

"Enough!" Cinderpaw laughed. "You fell for my trap!"

"What trap?" Flametail asked.

"Where we all sing so that I can summon Meta Knight to fight you."

"WHAT?" Jayfeather inquired.

"Yes, you really were more stupid than you thought," Cinderpaw told him.

"I must be more stupid than I thought," Jayfeather muttered at the same time as Cinderpaw confirmed this.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Cinderpaw slammed her paw into the Moon's surface. Meta Knight appeared in front of her.

"This is going to be bad..." Flametail and Jayfeather muttered.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to make people sing in order to summon me?" Meta Knight asked.

"Until you realize that I'm not cutting myself to summon you and you stop complaining, you'll have to keep explaining it to me." Cinderpaw rolled her eyes. "Will you ever learn?"

"Yes," Meta Knight replied.

"Whatever." Cinderpaw sighed. "Just...go kill those two cats please. I don't give a rat's tail about the Latias, just kill those two cats."

"Yes, master." Meta Knight's sounded slightly sarcastic as he said this, but he turned towards his two new targets, ready to follow orders.

"Hold on. Before we continue with this battle, Latias wants to sing the Pokemon Rap," Flametail told everyone. "Alright, Latias, go ahead."

"_Latias Latias Latias Latias  
Latias Latias Latias Latias  
Latias Latias Latias Latias  
Latias Latias Latias Latias_."

Meta Knight just stared at Latias for a second, then out of nowhere, he began attack Flametail. He charged at Flametail and, using his awesome sword techniques, beat up Flametail into a pulp, despite the fact that Flametail was not literally a pulp now. It'd make some gooood Flametail juice though. Mmm, Flametail Juice.

"Ow..." Flametail moaned.

Jayfeather then charged towards Meta Knight.

"_Latias Latias Latias Latias_  
_Latias Latias Latias Latias_"

Jayfeather leaped into the air, his momentum propelling him towards Meta Knight, and clawed Meta Knight's mask. Nothing happened as a result.

"Why didn't that work?" Jayfeather asked.

"I'm wearing a mask," Meta Knight explained.

"That explains a lot," Jayfeather mused.

"Really?"

"Yes." Jayfeather then lunged towards Meta Knight and attacked again, this time clawing off Meta Knight's mask. Meta Knight's blue face stared back and Jayfeather and his unseeing eyes.

"Your face is blue?" Flametail asked.

Mmmm, Flametail Juice.

"MY MASK!" Meta Knight screamed, even more out of character than he probably was before. "YOU KNOCKED MY MASK OFF OF MY FACE!"

"Yeah..." Jayfeather looked somewhat disturbed by this sudden change in emotion.

"I USED THAT MASK TO COVER UP MY FACE AFTER A FREAK ACCIDENT THAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS IN SCHOOL!" Meta Knight shouted. "AND YOU KNOCKED IT OFF OF MY FACE!"

"...Sorry?" Jayfeather wasn't sure how to respond.

Meta Knight then picked up his mask and ran away, crying.

Cinderpaw sighed. "You want something done, you do it yourself." She then used her Author Power of _Being Able do to Whatever You Want_ to use jutsu. "Scorch Style! Extremely Steaming Murder Jutsu!" Several flaming orbs appeared around Cinderpaw and began to circle her.

"Did you say...murder?" Jayfeather asked.

Cinderpaw nodded.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Flametail screamed.

"Calm down," Jayfeather told him.

"WE'RE GOING TO GET KILLED BY HER ATTACK AND DIE!" Flametail continued to scream.

"_Latias Latias Latias Latias_."

"Calm down, Flametail! We'll be fine if we-"

One of the flaming orbs hit Flametail.

"-focus."

"Jayfeather, why is it so hot all the sudden?" Flametail asked.

"Flametail...it's freezing."

Steam appeared from Flametail's body. "No, it's...really hot. Way too hot. We're going to-" Flametail then collapsed, not breathing.

Jayfeather sighed. "This is bad...this is really, really bad."

"You said it, not me," Cinderpaw told him. "Therefore, it shall be bad." The flaming orbs disappeared, surprising Cinderpaw. "Huh...well, I got one of you, anyway. Congratulations, I evaporated all the water from his body and killed him. And now I'm going to kill you."

"No, you're not," Jayfeather replied as he fired off his White Energy Attack at Cinderpaw. She then fired her Black Energy Attack at Jayfeather. The two attacks met each other, and started fighting against each other to overpower the other attack and continue on so it could hit its target.

Cinderpaw laughed. "You honestly think you can get me with that puny little attack? Black Energy Attack is far more superior than White Energy Attack."

"Is that so?" Jayfeather asked. "Then I regret to inform you that you're wrong."

White Energy Attack won the struggle and hit Cinderpaw.

"No!" Cinderpaw shouted. "How did this happen? White Energy Attack shouldn't even be compared to Black Energy Attack. It's not even close to being as powerful. How did this happen?.!"

"Because I'm one of the Three," Jayfeather replied. "I can do what I want."

"You win this round, Jayfeather," Cinderpaw hissed. "But you'll see. I'll get you for this. I'll get you..."

Jayfeather then collapsed.

"Latias?" Latias stared at Jayfeather in concern. After all, as Jayfeather was the one who released her from her Poke Ball, she considered him to be her master. A very odd master, sure, and nowhere near as fun as the other cat who hung around him, but he was her master nonetheless.

Jayfeather sighed. "I'm fine, Latias."

Flametail woke up. "Jayfeather?"

"Don't worry," Jayfeather told him. "I beat Cinderpaw."

"That's gre-Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just...tired."

"Then we'll rest."

"Fine."

Latias then began singing, flying around, and using Heal Pulse. Because otherwise Latias would have no purpose for being around.

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Cinderpaw "Spotty1006, I hate you. Sure, you read that one stupid webcomic that you found funny. That's fine. And now you've decided you're going to make a story slightly based off of it, only with different characters. That would be okay, but then you had to dump the characters into the Den of Moon until the story starts. THERE ARE FOUR KITS RUNNING AROUND MY DEN! I HATE YOU!"

A mysterious brown cat "Cinderpaw, I said I was sorry. There isn't any room in the Den of Creativity."

* * *

Somewhere...

Latias had teleported Jayfeather and Flametail to a peaceful forest scene in order to take their break. Both Flametail and Latias were worried about Jayfeather.

"Are you sure you're okay other than being tired?" Flametail asked.

Jayfeather sighed. "You win."

"Huh?"

"I'm on my last life, and I got pretty beat-up in the last battle. I didn't really get hurt all that much, but beating Cinderpaw took a lot of energy. I can't continue. You win the challenge."

"This isn't about winning anymore, Jayfeather. This is about saving RiverClan."

"I'm still going to try to save RiverClan, but I'm still letting you win."

And then Shukaku appeared. Latias let out a shrill cry and disappeared.

"What's that?" Flametail asked.

"My name is Shukaku and my name means 'drunk'!" Shukaku shouted.

"What are you, exactly?" Jayfeather asked.

"I am a tanuki, and I'm also a Tailed Beast! I'm the One-Tail, and I act like I'm drunk!" Shukaku shouted.

"Um...what does dru-" Flametail began to ask.

"Do not ask that question. I'm begging you," Jayfeather told him.

Shukaku then fired a Tailed Beast Ball at Flametail, causing Flametail to fly far away from the impact.

"FLAMETAIL!" Jayfeather shouted as he ran after Flametail.

"Yay! I killed someone!" Shukaku smiled. "This almost makes me want to act drunk!"

Flametail landed in a lake. Jayfeather jumped into the lake, trying to save Flametail. However, when he landed in the water, he could not find Flametail, and had to swim out of the lake before he drowned as well.

"Flametail..." Jayfeather whispered.

Then Jayfeather disappeared.

* * *

Luigi's Mansion...

"Jayfeather, what's going on?" Onekit II asked. "Where's Flametail?"

"He's...dead..." Jayfeather whispered.

"That's...depressing. Anyway, I have good news. While you were busy fighting Shukaku, I sent Grasswhisker out to investigate. He found RiverClan."

Jayfeather then became more depressed than he already was. "FLAMETAIL DIED FOR NOTHING!"

"That's not true. He helped you distract Shukaku, who was the one who kidnapped RiverClan."

"FLAMETAIL. DIED. FOR. NOTHING!"

"Alright, alright, fine. Pricklekit wants to talk to you."

Pricklekit bowed his head. "Congratulations, Jayfeather. You have won Island Total Drama."

"No, I didn't," Jayfeather growled.

"Come again?" Pricklekit asked.

"No, I didn't!" Jayfeather hissed. "I gave up! I told Flametail that he was going to win! If I'd had to do anything to fight Shukaku, I would've been done for! I should be dead, not him!"

"Don't say that. The prophecy-"

"There's always Ivypaw."

"Whatever. So the winner of Island Total Drama is dead..." Pricklekit sighed. "Now I don't know what to do..."

Flametail's spirit appeared. "Hey, how's it going?"

"You won," Pricklekit told him.

"Yay!" Flametail grinned. He then continued to do a dance.

Jayfeather just walked off, depressed.

"Great. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this episode of Island Total Drama, and I hope this was a sastisfying finale." Pricklekit turned to Shukaku. "Any final words on the show, Shukaku?"

"This show makes me want to get drunk!"

"Remind me to edit that out," Pricklekit whispered to Onekit II.

"You're kidding, right?" Onekit II whispered back. "This show is rated T."

"Oh, really? Then that's fine."

* * *

***Making a reference to the fact that the rest of the story exists in the other chapters.  
** If I didn't spell Sharingan right, don't kill me. Or anything else with two asterisks next to it.  
***One of the OC's, one of Cinderpaw's CELL members, anything to do with my OCs will do as an explanation.  
****Cinderpaw's ballad, titled _The Tale of my Intelligent Medicine Cat Love_, was created by a random song generator. This song was changed slightly from its original form, _The Tale of my Insane Queen Imaginary Friend_, in order to make Cinderpaw, the singer, sing about Jayfeather. I do not actually own this song.**

**So, what do you think? Is this better than the finale of TDWT (if you watch it)? Sorry if Shukaku was out of character (HE WAS!)...that Shukaku was out of character, it said he acted like he was drunk. That's the only thing I really picked up on, other than that it said he name translated to 'drunk', so, you know...  
Sorry, this chapter was a lot longer than planned. A LOT longer. It took longer for me to write than anticipated after I realized it was going to take awhile too, but I'm done faster than I thought yesterday (I was anticipating finishing this in four days). Sorry if I bored you at times, or creeped you out, that happens when you work on the same thing for...approximately one month. As for the random Dirtplace camera appearances, they're meant for a break from the action. This is almost 12,000 words long, you know.  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you soon in _War of the Dead_! **


	22. Epilogue? What?

**Hey guys! I'm pretending that not ending the story WASN'T a mistake, so I'm making an Epilogue. It's not as epic or long as the last chapter (I'm not taking another month for this) but it'll be interesting. An idea just popped into my head anyway.**

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Pricklekit "Wait, this show isn't rated T! Darn it! Darn it to the Dark Forest!"

* * *

ThunderClan camp...

Jayfeather arrived at the ThunderClan camp suddenly, extremely depressed.

"Jayfeather?" Brambleclaw walked over to Jayfeather. "You're back. Did you win?"

"I came in second," Jayfeather replied. "They wanted me to win, but I insisted I didn't, so I came in second by default." Jayfeather then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Well, the last challenge went odd," Jayfeather admitted. "Flametail and I were the last two contestants, and we were supposed to fight each other for the win. However, as we were starting the battle, we were attacked and we realized Pricklekit, our host, was gone, and we were then informed that RiverClan was kidnapped and we had to rescue them, with whoever rescuing them winning. Flametail and I received special combat training, and we worked together to rescue RiverClan and Pricklekit. We spent nearly a moon trying to find them. And then at the end, we found this weird thing...it was like a combination of a dog and a creature of the night so dreadful it shouldn't be spoken of...it killed Flametail..."

"Don't worry, Jayfeather, I know how you feel," Brambleclaw told him.

"You do?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes. When I went on a quest with Squirrelflight and some other cats to find Midnight before The Great Journey, we found the Tribe of Rushing Water. They allowed us to stay, but only because of some prophecy they had received about a gray cat saving them from a creature known as Sharptooth. They thought it was Stormfur who would save them, so they kidnapped him when we tried to leave. We tried to get Stormfur back, but we were attacked by Sharptooth around the same time, and it ended up that Feathertail was the cat in the Tribe's prophecy, not Stormfur. Feathertail gave her life to kill Sharptooth. We were all sad, because during that journey we'd all became great friends. But Crowfeather is probably the one who'd most understand your pain."

"Crowfeather?"

"Yes. He and Feathertail were in love. You and Flametail definitely weren't in love or anything, but, not to offend you or anything, but you don't have many friends in ThunderClan."

"I know. No offence taken."

"Flametail must've become your best friend on that journey."

Jayfeather nodded. "It didn't even matter that we were in different Clans, because we were working together towards a common goal. It mattered even less because we were medicine cats. Clan loyalty is different for us than for other cats. We could've been best friends afterwards too, if Flametail was still here..."

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" Brambleclaw asked.

Jayfeather nodded again. "He was definitely young and naive. Not that I'm not young, but he's younger than me. He was smart, but naive. Not the greatest memory for sure. He was crazy, finding joy in the very things that disgusted me, like Rebecca Black."

"Who?" Brambleclaw inquired.

Jayfeather ignored the question. "He annoyed me. A lot. I couldn't stand him. But at the same time, I couldn't stand losing him to StarClan...you know?"

"I know," Brambleclaw agreed. "But you're a medicine cat. You talk with StarClan a lot, right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe Flametail will appear to you in a dream or something. He's not a ThunderClan cat, but he might. You never know."

Jayfeather nodded. "I hope he will. I can't wait to see him again."

"See? Now you've got something to look forward too again. Not to be inconsiderate at the death of a medicine cat, but you know what I'm wondering?"

"What?"

"I'm wondering when ShadowClan's going to notice he's dead."

Jayfeather sighed. "I wish he wasn't dead...the stupid show killed him, and he ended up dying for nothing."

"Nothing? I'm sure that's a bit of an under-"

"AS SOON AS HE DIED, SOMEONE ELSE FOUND RIVERCLAN, BRAMBLECLAW. HE SORT OF DIED FOR NOTHING." Jayfeather growled.

Brambleclaw nodded. "You're right."

"Did anyone miss me?"

"Miss you? I'm the only one who noticed you were gone."

"I was gone for moons, though! Does no one care about me that much?"

"Jayfeather...you were gone for less than a day."

"Less than a day?"

Brambleclaw nodded.

Jayfeather sniffed. "I'm a dark cloud that rains on others. I'm going to go rain on the medicine cat den while I swim in my depression, never leaving. This is surely the saddest day of my life."

Brambleclaw stared at Jayfeather as he walked into the medicine cat den. "I hope he'll be okay..."

"What's going on?" Lionblaze asked, suddenly appearing from nowhere.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but long story short, one of the best friends Jayfeather has ever had is dead."

"Oh, my goodness...Toadstep is dead?.!"

"No."

"Brightheart?"

"No."

"Cinderheart? Briarlight? Who is it?"

"Flametail."

"Flametail's dead? That stinks. He was a great cat, you know. He'll be missed," Lionblaze replied.

"He's definitely going to be missed. He's being missed now. Jayfeather's off moping in the medicine cat den."

Lionblaze sighed. "I'll go talk to him."

"I already did."

"Then I'll talk to him again. It wouldn't hurt." Lionblaze then walked into the medicine cat den.

Suddenly, a large noise came from nowhere, and the whole entire camp shook.

"What in the name of StarClan?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I LOVE DYNAMITE!" Firestar shouted as he walked out of his den, his fur more than slightly burnt from the dynamite. "Especially now that I'm away from that Tobi person."

* * *

**Had to end on a happy note, so Firestar's dynamite makes a reappearance into my stories. I don't remember where it came from...  
Originally I was going to end with Jayfeather and Brambleclaw going out to have a campfire and roast marshmallows, with Brambleclaw humorously stating that he'd invite the rest of ThunderClan, but most of them wouldn't understand for never being affected by Island Total Drama or Can You Say 1,000 Mousetails(?). but then Lionblaze appeared, so this happened instead.  
Here's to the end of a great story, folks. I'll miss Island Total Drama, but War of the Dead will be awesome when it comes, so there's always that. **


End file.
